Contigo Pero Sin Ti
by fd-potter
Summary: Los merodeadores enamorados? sería divertido verlo, pero no lo vas a encontrar en este fic. Aquí el único enamorado es James. ¿Por fin Lily lo admite? Tienes que entrar para averiguarlo. James
1. Chapter 1

n/a: no soy Joanne por si acaso

* * *

Capítulo I: Ay, los merodeadores

El sol ya estaba en lo alto, e iluminaba la grande y antigua ciudad de Londres. En la estación de King Cross una chica de cabello castaño claro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y un poco ondulado tiraba de un baúl, que al parecer estaba muy pesado, por la estación distraída. Era muy linda, de ojos azules, alta y delgada. Empezaba sexto curso en una escuela. No una escuela normal, si no una escuela de magia. Hogwarts, que queda en un lugar que no puedo decirles, por que ni siquiera yo se su ubicación exacta. Esta escuela era muy antigua y sus cuatro fundadores, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff tenían ideas diferentes, por lo que tenían una casa para cada uno. Esta chica de ojos azules pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor. Era una bruja de sangre mestiza, por así decirlo. Su nombre era Alessandra Granger.

Buscaba a una de sus amigas. Miraba para todos lados, pero no la encontraba. Con tantas rubias que había en esa escuela, no era muy fácil que digamos.

-Hola-dijo la chica timidamente, tocando el hombro a un chico alto y de pelo rubio-, disculpa.

El chico se dio la vuelta para mirarla al instante. Le dirigió una perfecta sonrisa. Era un chico de sexto de Hufflepuff. La chica solo lo había visto por los pasillos, y cuando se cruzaban, el chico le sonreía y ella se sonrojaba. Era un mujeriego, pero igualmente seguía siendo atractivo. La miró amablemente, como instándola a seguir.

-¿Conoces a Sarah Allen?-le preguntó al chico, sonrojada. Si hubiera sabido que era el, no se habría acercado ni aunque le pagaran. No era por que lo odiara o algo así, es que era algo timida con los extraños, y mas si eran atractivos, por que con sus amigos era mucho mas extrovertida.

-No se si lo sabes, pero siempre cuando dos personas se conocen, se presentan-dijo como sugiriendo y mirándola escrutadoramente.

La chica solo lo miró con ojos como rendijas. No sabía si confiar en el. Al parecer, se confio de el, por que habló.

-Alessandra Granger-dijo estirando su mano, para que el chico la estrechara.

-Oliver Weasley-dijo el chico aun estrechando su mano-. Encantado.

-Sí, claro-dijo con ironía mas para sus adentros.

-De verdad-dijo Oliver, que al parecer, habia escuchado el comentario de la chica-. Siempre había deseado conocerte. Me pareces muy linda.

La chica le sonrio estrechamente.

-Bueno, te dejo-dijo Alessandra, dandose la vuelta para irse.

-Espera-dijo Oliver, agarrandole la muñeca, haciendo a la chica volverse-.¿No querías saber algo sobre tu amiga?-dijo confundido.

-Ah, si-dijo tontamente. Se le habia olvidado a que iba con todo lo de la presentacion- Si. Sarah Allen ¿la has visto?

-Lamento no serte de ayuda. No he escuchado su nombre antes-dijo pensativo.

-Ah, no importa-le dijo aun sonriendo-. Nos vemos.

-Si, si, nos vemos-dijo y se dio la vuelta y se dirigio hacia el anden 9 3/4.

Al irse el chico, Alessandra se encontro segura para poder suspirar y mirar hacia el vacío tocándose la muñeca, donde el chico la había tocado.

-Ale, Ale-oyo que la llamaban y se dio la vuelta justo para recibir un gran abrazo de una chica rubia, de ojos verde claros y tez blanca, aunque ahora estaba un poco roja, por el sol.

-¡Sarah!-gritó Ale, y varios chicos se giraron para mirarla, pero no le importó.

-¡Ale!-dijo Sarah muy emocionada.

-¡Sarah!-siguio la chica bromeando.

Sarah le miró enojada, como regañandola.

-¡Sarah!-repitió Ale, fingiendo emocion y dando saltitos.

-Ya basta-le dijo Sarah con el ceño fruncido, pero luego lo desfruncio para mostrar una sonrisa-. Que bueno es verte-le dijo.

-¿Ah si?-dijo Ale, sin mirarla por que trataba de mover su equipaje, pero no podia, por que estaba muy pesado.

-No seas tan borde-le reprocho Sarah.

-Pues si soy borde es por que no recibí ni una carta tuya en el verano-dijo tirando aun el baul, pero este no se movió.

-¡Si te mandé!-reclamó Sarah.

-Ah, claro. Me olvidaba-dijo Ale una sonrisa con nada de felicidad, si no con falso olvido-. Si puedes llamar carta a un "Hola Ale. Te quiero, amiga. Sarah"-recitó Ale con total dulzura (ejem).

-¡Sabes que no lleve mi lechuza a América! Y ¡cobraban por cada palabra!

-Por tus amigas no puedes gastar unos miseros

-Es que no...puedo...con...este...baul-dijo tirando con esfuerzo entre cada palabra.

-¿Que traes alli adentro?-le pregunto su amiga, curiosa.

-Nada.

-¿Como que nada? Entonces ¿por que esta tan pesado?

-Quiero decir lo de siempre-hizo un gesto con la mano restandole importancia-tunicas, plumas, pergamino, libros...

-Como diez mil libros debias llevar en ese baul para que pesara tanto...

-Es que tengo escoba nueva-dijo orgullosa.

-Pero las escobas no pesan tanto.

Luego Sarah se fijo en que llevaba dos baules. El que ella tiraba era uno nuevo, y el de siempre, estaba un poco apartado de ellas.

-¡Pero si tienes dos baules!

-¡¡Noo¿verdad?-dijo ironicamente.

Sarah solo le reprocho con la mirada.

-Pero ¿para que necesitas dos baules?

-Ya te lo dije. Tengo escoba nueva-dijo lateada.

-Pero eso no es motivo...

Sarah levanto la tapa del nuevo baul, pero Ale se sentó en la tapa y esta se cerró de golpe, obligando a Sarah a apartar los dedos por si se los pillaba.

-No es de tu incumbencia-le dijo Ale, torciendo la boca.

-Pero soy tu amiga-le reclamó Sarah.

-No-dijo Ale cruzandose de brazos.

-Vamos-dijo Sarah juntando las palmas, como acto de rezo, agachándose frente a su amiga.

Ale negó con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Que tal, Granger?-dijo una voz familiar, que venía desde la espalda de Ale.

La chica se asustó al darse cuenta de quien era la voz y pegó un pequeño respingo. Tragó saliva, y se volvió para mirarlo y pegó otro saltito al verlo a los ojos, de un azul tirado para gris.

-¿Que tal, Black?-dijo la chica con falsa inocencia.

Luego se volvió hacia Sarah y por todos las señas posibles, le indicó que no hiciera ni dijera nada. Se volteó y miró a Sirius como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Sarah se tomó tan a pecho su orden, que se quedó rígida mirando al vacío.

-¿Que le ha pasado a tu amiga?-preguntó preocupado, pasando su mano por delante de la visión de la chica, que ni se inmutó.

.-Nada-dijo negando frenéticamente y trató de sonreir-¿Pasabas a preguntar como estaba?-Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, ya que en realidad venía a fastidiar a la chica-Estoy bien-dijo apresuradamente y trató de empujar al chico para que se fuera, pero el chico era visiblemente mas fuerte que ella, y no se movió ni un milimetro.

-Tu ocultas algo-le dijo acusadoramente, con un dedo apuntandole.

-¿Yo?-dijo fingiendo sorpresa-Para nada. Ahora vete-le dijo empujandolo de nuevo, sin levantarse del baul.

-No me muevo hasta que...-pero la frase quedó en el aire, ya que otro chico se unió a ellos.

-¡Remus!¿Que haces aqui?-¿por que justo la iban a saludar ahora?

Sarah dio un pequeño respingo cuando su amiga nombró a Remus, pero siguió sin moverse.

-¿Que le pasa a Sarah?-preguntó Remus, mirando a la chica.

-Lo que pasa-dijo Sarah en un susurro, como si así Ale no la escuchara-es que Ale no quiere que me mueva ni hable-luego de decir esto, volvió a quedarse congelada.

-Ahh-dijo Remus, pensando en lo loca que resultaba ser Ale pidiendole a Sarah que se quedara quieta.

-Yo no le dije que se quedara rígida sin hablar ni nada-dijo mirando a Sarah-Bueno, si, pero no así. Solo quería que no abriera la boca delante de Black.

-¿Por que?-preguntó el nombrado.

-Por que...-Ale rodó los ojos,pero no tuvo que inventar una excusa, por que por allí llegó otro chico.

-¡Sirius!-gritó el nuevo chico y se acercó al grupo.

Ale se puso visiblemente mas nerviosa.

-¡James!-logró decir-¿Como estás?-James se disponía a responder pero la voz de Ale se interpuso-Que bien. Ahora váyanse-les ordenó.

-¿Por que?-dijo James.

-Eso mismo quería saber yo-dijo Sirius.

-Yo solo venía a ayudarte con tu baúl-se encogio de hombros James-. Vi como tratabas de moverlo, pero no podías.

-En ese caso-llegó Remus en plan de caballero-yo le ayudo.

-Pero ¿por que ustedes tienen que ayudarla y yo no?-saltó Sirius.

-No hace falta-dijo Ale, tirando de la manija del baúl, pero sin moverlo-que me ayuden-terminó.

-¿Decías?-dijo James con una ceja alzada dirigiendo su mano al baúl.

-¡No, Potter!-saltó Ale inmediatamente, alterada- No lo hagas-dijo asustada.

-¿Acaso crees que no puedo con un simple baúl?-dijo James tomando el baúl. Se cayó un poco bajo su peso. Pensó que sería un "poco" mas liviano. Tal vez como 100 kilos menos.

-¿Que llevas aqui adentro?

-Déjalo en el suelo, Potter-le ordenó, pero el chico no le hizo caso-. Por favor-al ver que la orden no funcionaba, le suplicó.

-Yo lo llevo-dijo Sirius, tratando de quitarle el baúl a James.

-¿No tienes que ocuparte de tu novia, Black?-saltó Ale, tirando de la manga de la polera muggle que llevaba Sirius.

-Todas merecen mi ayuda-dijo Sirius, tratando de soltarse de Ale y a la vez quitándole a James el baúl, que se abrió y dejó salir lo que había allí adentro.

Quedaron los tres empapados de pintura de muchos colores (fucsia, amarillo, celeste, verde pistacho), mientras Sarah, que aun estaba rígida, y Remus tenían unas pocas salpicaduras.

-Se los dije-dijo Ale sacando la pintura de sus ojos y reprochando a los dos chicos a su lado.

-Pero ¿es que como se te ocurre llevar pintura a Hogwarts?-soltó Sirius.

-Si-James apoyó a su amigo-¿Quien en su sano juicio necesitaría pintura en Hogwarts?-dijo enojado.

-¡Y en galones!-exclamó Sirius escandalizado.

-Un pintor-aclaró Ale.

-¿Pintas?-preguntaron todos, incluso Sarah, que se movió solo para hablar, pero al parecer Ale solo habia escuchado a Sirius.

-No, canto-dijo con ironía-. Claro que pinto, Black.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Eso a ti no te interesa, Black.

-Si no me interesara, no preguntaría.

-Tampoco quiero contarte.

-Que extrañas son las mujeres de hoy en dia-dijo Sirius, como si fuera un sabio abuelo.

-Ve adonde tu noviecita-se burló Ale- Rebecca Clearwater-dijo moviendo el pelo hacia un lado, como en los comerciales de shampoo o tintura, y la melena con pintura le chocó a Sirius en la cara, quien tuvo que escupir pintura.

James empezó a reir al ver la imitación de Ale.

-La has imitado a la perfección-dijo James, y Ale sonrió con orgullo.

-Y yo que pensé que eramos amigos-dijo Sirius y se dio la vuelta.

-Canuto-dijo James con cara de arrepentimiento-, amigo, lo siento-dijo suplicante.

-No te digo a ti, si no a ella-indicó a Ale.

-Ah, si, lo sabía-aclaró James rodando los ojos.

-¿Amigos?-preguntó Ale incrédula-Ja-rio sarcástica.

Y dejó a Sirius plantado, así sin mas, y se dirigió hacia la pared que separaba al mundo mágico del muggle con la cabeza erguida, pero luego se devolvió a buscar a su amiga y fue de puntillas, como si asi los chicas no supieran que estaba allí, luego tomó la mano de Sarah, pero ella no se movió.

-Ya puedes moverte-le susurró Ale.

-Que bueno, ya me estaba acalambrando-dijo frotándose el brazo.

-Shhh-le ordenó Ale.

-¿Por que?-le susurró Sarah mirando a todos lados para ver si alguien los escuchaba-. Nadie nos escucha-le susurró.

Ale la miró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y Potter y Remus?¿Que son?¿Parte de la decoración?-le dijo enojada.

-¿Y Black?-susurró Sarah, pensando en por que su amiga no había mencionado a Black si estaba junto a Potter.

-El si es parte de la decoración-le dijo Sarah, como si fuera lo mas obvio-. Debemos irnos-dijo Ale, en acción espía, y se dio una voltereta, miró a todos lados y le indicó a Sarah que la siguiera, y llegaron a la pared gateando.

Los chicos, ni se imaginan como estaban. Estaban atónitos, con la boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa "¿Pero es que estas chicas juegan al espía?"-se preguntó James-"Yo tambien quiero jugar"-pensó y puso un pucherito-"Sobre todo si Evans también juega. Tengo que preguntárselo a Granger"-se dijo.

-Eh, Ale-gritó James sacando a los otros dos de su trance- Ale-volvió a gritar James cruzando la barrera.

Remus lo siguió. Sirius se disponía a hacer lo mismo, pero vio un baúl que estaba junto a el y se dispuso a dejarlo ahi, pero ¿y que tal si contenía algo importante?¿Y si es de una persona enferma y aqui tiene sus remedios?-se dijo-. Tengo que llevarlo-dijo luego en voz alta, en papel de héroe, y atravesó la barrera con un carrito cargado con dos baúles.

Sirius, de pura curiosidad, había abierto el baúl con su varita, y había empezado a sacar las cosas de allí adentro: artículos de Zonko, una foto de sus padres-eso solo lo dedujo Sirius-,ropa, ropa interior-calzones y sostenes (o bragas y sujetador, como prefieran decirles)..."Es de mujer" dijo Sirius, al tomar la prenda-,pinceles, artículos personales (desodorante, perfume, shampoo, etc) y...un diario.

-¡Un diario!-exclamó Sirius emocionado, al sacar aquello del baúl.

-No puedes leerlo, canuto-le reprochó Remus.

-No iba a leerlo-dijo Sirius, abriendo el diario.

-Y ¿a eso como le llamas?-le preguntó James, recostado en sillón de enfrente de Sirius y Remus.

-Hojear, cornamenta, hojear-dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo con un gesto cargado de malicia.

-Dámelo-le dijo Remus, quitándole el diario de las manos.

-Lunático, por favor-dijo Sirius con carita de cachorro encerrado o amarrado.

-Esa cara no funciona conmigo-se limitó a decir Remus. Le quitó el diario a Sirius de las manos. El chico dio vuelta el diario, y encontró un nombre...-¿¡Alessandra Granger!?-dijo escandalizado.

-¿Como?-dijo Sirius saltando de su asiento para ir a leer el nombre de la chica.

-Ale Granger-dijo Remus, blandiendo el diario delante de los ojos de Sirius, quien trató de agarrarlo.

-Podré saber lo que no le gusta-dijo Sirius en plan malvado, retorciéndose las manos.

-Y yo podré saber sobre Evans-dijo James esperanzado.

-Solo lo sabrán si lo averiguan-les dijo Remus levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Lunático, amigo-dijo Sirius, tirando de la polera de su amigo, haciendolo volverse a sentar- ¿Vas a traicionarnos?

-Yo no soy quien los traicionará a ustedes, si no ustedes a ellas.

-Nosotros no las vamos a traicionar por que nunca hemos tenido su confianza.

-Pero me estás quitando la oportunidad de tener al amor de mi vida-le dijo James.

-Lo siento, cornamenta, pero vas a tener que obtenerla por tus medios-dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta del vagón.

-Remus-oyó el chico que lo llamaban.

-¿Que pasa, Ale?-dijo Remus, dirigiéndose desde donde lo llamaban.

-¿No sabes si esos dos tomaron mi baúl?-dijo la chica, mirando a los ojos a Remus.

-Pues sí-dijo blandiendo el diario ante sus ojos.

-Ay, gracias-dijo la chica agradecida, dándole un abrazo a Remus, quien al principio quedó estupefacto, pero luego correspondió el abrazo.

-No me quiero ni imaginar que habrían hecho con mi diario esos dos si tu no hubieras estado ahí.

Remus se pasó una mano por la nuca. Parecía como si quisiera saber algo, pero no se atravía a preguntar. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, se decidió...

-Nos vemos en la escuela-...no le preguntó.

-Está bien-dijo Ale y le besó en la mejilla a modo de despedida y agradecimiento-. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Remus se quedó estupefacto, mirando como la chica se iba, tocándose donde le había besado. La verdad, era que deseaba hablar con Ale. Lo deseaba mucho.

-Eh, Ale-gritó Remus, corriendo hacia la chica.

Ale se dio la vuelta, para mirar al chico.

-Dime-dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Mira, es que...-se pasó la mano por la nuca-.¿Podrías...querrías...?-empezó Remus, pero no terminó lo que quería decir.

-¿Quieres invitar...?-dijo la chica, con la ceja alzada, pero a la vez agradecida. Remus no la dejó terminar la frase.

-Si-dijo aliviado, al entender que la chica lo entendía.

-Pues, Remus-dijo la chica, bastante sentida-. Lo siento, pero no...no...No es que seas feo, pero no...-dijo tratando de no decirle que no le gustaba, bastante arrepentida.

Remus se echó a reir, pero ataque de risa, y Ale se quedó mirando al chico con las cejas levantadas. A ella no le daba nada de gracia, por que no sabía por que se reía el chico.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

Cuando Remus pudo parar de reirse, le respondió, tratando de ser entre serio y volverse a reir.

-Es que-dijo secándose una lágrima-no quiero salir contigo-le dijo.

Fue un golpe duro para Ale.

-¿Por que no?-dijo ofuscada-. Me acabas de decir que...

-No-se explicó Remus-. No es que seas fea. Es mas, eres preciosa, pero yo quiero salir con Sarah-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Sarah?-le preguntó Ale atónita-. Y ¿que tiene ella que no tenga yo?

El chico pareció asustarse con la pregunta, por que abrió mucho los ojos. Lo que menos quería era bajar la autoestima de la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Pues...ella...tu...son...

-Era una broma-le cortó Ale, riendose ahora del chico-. Es obvio que si te gusta Sarah, no tienes por que responderme esa pregunta. Me bajarías la autoestima.

-Eso estaba pensando-le dijo sonriendo.

-Pues dime ¿Quieres que le diga si quiere salir contigo?

-Pues, algo así-dijo emocionado.

-¿Donde?

-En Las Tres Escobas, la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, que es el próximo fin de semana.

-¿Como lo sabes?-le preguntó interesada.

-Ventaja de ser prefecto-dijo con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto se percató de lo que había dicho, salió corriendo hacia el primer vagón del tren.

-Se le ha olvidado la reunión-dijo la chica-. Igual que a Lily-y en cuanto pronunció esas palabras, una chica de pelo colorín paso zumbando a su lado, poco menos dejándola con la ropa dada vuelta con lo rápido que iba.

Se dirigió a su vagón y se encontró con sus amigas sentadas cada una en un asiento, cada cual frente a la otra.

-Lily...-empezó una chica colorina, pero mas claro que el de Lily.

-Ya lo sé, Emily-le dijo Ale, y pegó un suspiro-. Pasó zumbando a mi lado. Ni siquiera se detuvo a saludarme.

-Oye¿por que llevas esa polera dada vuelta?-le preguntó Emily.

-¿Como?-dijo distraida, mirándose la polera.

Se la sacó por arriba de los hombros y justo en ese momento (el peor momento, según Ale, y el mejor, segun la persona que acababa de entrar) alguien abrió la puerta del compartimiento. Un chico que, al parecer, había ido corriendo. Abrió mucho los ojos, al ver así a Ale. Se quedó estupefacto. Sarah miraba del chico a Ale, y tosió, para que el chico mirara para otro lado, o por lo menos se hiciera el tonto.

-Ehh...si-dijo mirando a Sarah-. Perdón.

-No te preocupes, Oliver-le dijo Ale hecha un tomate y se dio la vuelta, para volver a ponerse la polera muggle.

-Yo...yo-balbuceó el chico-...te he buscado por todo el tren-dijo Oliver.

-Hola-le dijo Emily, moviendo frenéticamente las pestañas.

Oliver no le hizo mucho caso y le repondió con un vago "hola"..

-¿Me buscabas?-preguntó Ale, con el ceño fruncido.

-Si...No...Buscaba a Lily.

-¿A Lily?-preguntó Ale, al borde de la rabia. ¿Por que ningún chico quería salir con ella?

-Si. No ha ido a la reunión de prefectos. Me mandaron a preguntar por que no había ido y como se que es amiga tuya...

Ale sonrió. Que el chico supiera cuales eran sus amigas era muy tierno.

-Pero si la vi corriendo hacia allá.-dijo Ale, luego escrutando a sus amigas.

Las dos se encogieron de hombros. Salió corriendo por la puerta del vagón. Todos en el compartimiento se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión. Pero no terminaron de impresionarse, por que Ale volvió en un segundo y le dio un beso a Oliver en la mejilla de agradecimiento. Y luego se dirigió a Sarah:

-No me beses-le dijo la rubia.

-No iba a besarte-le dijo con la ceja levantada-. Solo que antes se me olvidó decirte, pero Remus quiere salir contigo-lo dijo apresuradamente y luego salió corriendo hacia donde fuera que estaba Lily. Y donde fuera que estaba Lily era en el pasillo. Y adivinen que estaba haciendo...peleando con James. Que novedad.

Ale bufó. Era otra pelea mas.

Un rato antes, Lily había llegado al compartimiento de sus amigas, pero sólo estaban Emily y Sarah. Subió su baúl a la rejilla portaequipajes con mucho esfuerzo.

-Hola-le dijeron sus amigas, extrañadas y dolidas por que su amiga no las hubiera saludado.

-Hola-dijo Lily distraída, tratando de meter su baúl al fondo de la rejilla.

-¿Como que "hola"?-le dijo Emily- ¿Un simple "hola" a tus amigas¿Que acaso no nos extrañaste?

-Claro que las extrañé-dijo Lily con tono cansado-. Y ¿como pasaron las vacaciones?-les preguntó la chica, tratando de suavisar el ambiente.

-Yo fui a Egipto-dijo Sarah orgullosa.

-Y yo a Grecia-dijo Emily-. La verdad es que todo me recordaba a mi chiquiturri-dijo con ternura.

-¿A tu chiquique?-preguntó Sarah, atónita.

-A Jackson-dijo secamente Emily.

Jackson era un chico de séptimo de la casa de Ravenclaw. Había sido el novio de su amiga por mas de dos años. Era alto, lo justo para Emily, pelo café, ojos cafés, y hablando sinceramente, bastante lindo. Lily no le encontraba nada de bueno a ese chico.

-Pues ve con el-le dijo Lily." La verdad, es que no entendía como a su amiga le podía gustar ese chico. Era simpático, pero de belleza, nada. No como James que..."

"¿por que pienso en James? Hay miles de chicos lindos en la escuela." -le respondió la otra parte de su cabeza.

"Pero es que sus ojos almendrados, el olor de su cuello, su pelo, sus músculos..."

"Y su arrogancia y el quidditch, su...-no encontró mas características negativas-Ay, de verdad que está muy bien"

"Te lo dije"

-LILY-le gritó Emily-. Al fin-dijo harta.

-POTTER-gritó la pelirroja.

Sus amigas se miraron incrédulas.

-Quiero decir-Lily se puso roja-. Las extrañe mucho a las...-iba a decir a las tres, pero vio que no estaba Ale-Y ¿Ale?

-Eso trataba de explicarte-le dijo Emily, comprensiva, dando un suspiro. Su amiga estaba desconectada.

-Fue a ver algo con los Merodeadores-dijo Sarah, como restándole importancia.

-¿Con los merodeadores?-preguntó Lily, de pronto sintiendo ganas de matar a Potter...y a Black. No desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esta.

-Sip-afirmó Sarah.

-LOS MATO-gritó furiosa y salió corriendo hacia el vagón de los merodeadores.

Pasó junto a una chica en el pasillo, pero no se paró ni a ver quién era ni a pedirle disculpas. Creyó haber corrido tan rápido que le había dado vuelto la polera a aquella chica del pasillo. Debían ser visiones ópticas por la rabia.

-POTTER-gritó Lily mientras llegaba a la puerta del compartimiento en el que sólo estaban James y Sirius.

Aporreó la puerta y la ventana de la puerta como loca, mientras los merodeadores se miraban extrañados, hasta hacerse daño en los nudillos.

-ABRE BLACK

-Evans-dijo James tranquilamente-, también se puede abrir desde afuera.

Lily se quedó quieta y abrió la puerta tranquilamente, pero no entró, si no que tiró de la polera de Sirius hasta el pasillo, y lo apoyó en la pared de este y Lily se le acercó.

-¿Que hiciste con Ale?

-¿Ale?-preguntó James confuso, que también había salido al pasillo. ¿Por que Lily no lo había sacado a él? Ahh...por el "problema" o lo que sea que haya pasado entre Ale y Sirius...

-Si, mi amiga-ahora Lily le apuntó con la varita a James.

-¿La misma Ale que juega quidditch?

-Si-le cortó Lily.

-¿Por que tendría yo que hacerle algo a ella¿o Sirius?

-Por que Sirius le hizo no se que el curso pasado-se explicó Lily.

-¿A tu amiga?-preguntó James, confuso.

-Si, Potter, a Ale-dijo furiosa, por que el chico no captara la idea.

-Yo no le hize nada-dijo levantando ambos brazos.

Lily apuntó con la varita a Sirius, quien también negó.

-Potter-dijo Lily, con fingida calma, y le agarró de la polera azul clara que traía-, si le hiciste algo...

-Remus fue a hablar con ella-dijo James, pensando en el diario.

-¡¿Remus?!-preguntó incrédula. Ella pensaba en embarazo- ¿Como pudo ser Remus?

-¿Que acaso no los viste?-le preguntó James, pensando en el pasillo.

-¿Verlos?¿Que acaso están locos?¿Fue en público?-preguntó incredula.

-Si, pero solo Sirius y yo lo sabíamos.

- Y¿por que no nos avisaron?

-Pero si acaba de ser.

-¿Aca en el tren?

-SI, en el pasillo. Pero luego Remus salió corriendo.

-¿La dejó botada?-dijo enojada Lily.

-Botada, botada no.

-¿Que le hiciste a Lily, Potter?-dijo Ale llegando en ese momento al lado de los chicos en el pasillo, pero no le apuntó con la varita a James, si no a Sirius.

-¿La va a dejar sola durante el embarazo?-preguntó Lily, sin hacer caso de su amiga.

-¿De quien hablan?-preguntó Ale, al oir la palabra embarazo.

-De Ale-le respondió Lily.

-¿Que?-logró pronunciar la castaña.

-¿Embarazo?-preguntó James con una ceja levantada- ¿Que estaba maquinando esa mente tuya, Lily?-le preguntó picaro, mientras tocaba con dos golpes la cabeza de Lily.

-¿No está embarazada de Remus?

-Sólo hablaba de devolverle su diario. Pero luego se fue a la reunión de prefectos...-aclaró James.

-¡La reunión de prefectos!-saltó Lily. Sabía que se le olvidaba algo.

-No te preocupes. Ya terminó-dijo Remus llegando en ese momento.

-Disculpen-dijo Oliver, que llegaba caminando por el pasillo tranquilamente-, pero están haciendo mucho ruido en el pasillo...

-Lo sentimos, Oliver-dijo Ale mirando al chico dulcemente.

-Ehhh...si-dijo el chico al ver a Ale tan linda-. No les quitaré puntos.

-Gracias-dijo la chica con una sonrisa radiante solo para Oliver, aunque Sirius también parecía un poco embobado mirando a la chica.ç

* * *

holaaaaa

uuuu aqui de nuevo con otra historia, pero esta no es ONE SHOT

esta es de muuchos capis...i ahora empieso con uno largo )

i espero q les guste la pareja james y lily

y sirius y ...y remus y... xP

subo en 2 semanas io creo...o por lo menos hasta q hayan reviews

plisss ahora q lo menciono, dejenme REVIEWS!!!!

los necesito para mantenerme estable xP

de vdd q voi a empesar a inyectarme RRs en vena xP

nus vemosss

besoo

Fd


	2. Chapter 2:Cuanto te odio

n/a:No soy Joanne Kathleen Rowling, soy Fede Alessandra Depetris Nicolás, por si llegan a confundirse...Los personajes de esta historia que ustedes reconozcan, no son míos, si no de la propia autora Joanne...

* * *

**Capítulo II: Cúanto te odio...**

-¿Segura que no quieres que me haga una prueba de embarazo para que te demuestre que no estoy embarazada?-le preguntó Ale a Lily, cuando entraban en el gran comedor, la primera harta de la segunda.

-Pero...

-¿Con quien podría haber concebido al niño?-le preguntó Ale-. Estoy soltera-luego se lo recordó, pero lo malo fue que lo dijo frente al grupo de los solteros más feos de Hogwarts, y todos ellos se giraron a mirarla, con cara de sicópatas-. Quiero decir, que estoy feliz con mi noviazgo con...-vaciló la chica, buscando un ejemplar masculino con el que calmar a los otros chicos, que no fuera sicópata. Desafortunadamente, el hombre mas cercano a Ale era-...Sirius-dijo la chica plantando una sonrisa en su cara y tirando de Sirius para situarle a su lado-¿no es cierto?-le preguntó a Sirius, con la voz y los ojos lanzando una indirecta de "ayúdame o morirás lentamente".

-Claro-dijo Sirius, extrañado-¿qué cosa?

-Nuestro noviazgo...

-Ahh...-dijo Sirius sonriendo-claro. Lo siento chicos, Ale es de mi propiedad-y le plantó un beso en los labios, del que Ale no pudo zafarse.

-Sirius, cariño-¡cuánto le costó decir esas dos palabras!-Eres encantador.

-Espera-dijo un chico de sexto de Ravenclaw-¿tú no estabas embarazada de Lupin?

-Ehh-saltó una chica de cuarto de Hufflepuff al escuchar Lupin y se unió a la conversación-. Dejanos uno a nosotras por lo menos.

-¿Asi que el hijo no es mío?-saltó Sirius, falsamente escandalizado.

-Pero si él estaba de novio con Rebeca-le informó una chica a Ale, esperando que la chica dejara libre al merodeador.

-Yo le vi hablar con Oliver Weasley en la estación-aportó una chica de quinto de Gryffindor

-¿Oliver Weasley?-saltó Sirius, ahora realmente escandalizado.

-Pero cariño-le dijo Ale con irritación escondida tras su "dulce" sonrisa-, sabes que eres la luz de mi vida...

-Como si no fuera la nuestra-saltó la chica de Ravenclaw luego de soltar un bufido.

-Entonces-dijo Lily.¡por fin iban a ayudarla!-¿De quién es el niño?

Ale le miró con una cara...Luego salió a zancadas hacia su mesa por tanta hipocresia. Sirius la siguió.

-¿Qué no soy el padre, Ale?-dijo fingiendo pena y luego un puchero.

-Sabes que es una mentira, Black.

-Vuelves a llamarme Black-dijo Sirius, un tanto decepcionado.

-Y tú, más vale que vuelvas a llamarme Granger-le amenazó la chica.

-Te llamo como me da la gana-le dijo Sirius, solo por llevarle la contra-, Ale.

La chica ya iba a reclamar cuando llegaron Lily y James peleando.

-Yo seré la madrina.

-Yo seré el padrino.

-Yo seré la madrina.

-Yo seré el padrino.

-¿Y yo?-saltó Remus apenado de que le dejaran fuera.

-Tu puedes ser el padre de la criatura...-dijeron Lily y James a la vez.

Luego volvieron a lo suyo.

-Yo seré la madrina.

-Yo seré el...

-Ya basta-dijo Ale con un arrebato de furia-. Aquí no hay bebe del cual ser madrina o padrino. Y no los elegiría a ustedes-dijo suspirando, y mirando a cierto chico de pelo rubio que estaba en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-En todo caso-saltó James, pasando de mirar a Ale hacia donde la chica miraba- él sería el padre.

-Silencio-les dijo Sarah, sentándose al lado de Remus, y llevándose un dedo a los labios-, que ya vienen los de primero.

La razón por la que Sarah hiciera callar a sus compañeros no era por que vinieran los de primero, si no por que su hermano venía entre esos chicos. Él era el chico de pelo rubio y ojos verdes tan tierno de cara. Pero solo de cara, que era un revoltoso de los que se ven poco. Su nombre era Nick Allen. No parecía tan nervioso como los otros chicos, y, por su apellido, debía de ser el primero que saldría a ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador.

El sombrero cantó e informó a los alumnos sobre las virtudes y los defectos de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts.

La profesora desenrolló un pergamino y leyó.

-Allen, Nick-dijo McGonagall con voz atronadora. Sarah pronunció un sonido de expectación. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

Nick sonrió y salió de entre sus compañeros y se sentó en el taburete, mientras la profesora le calzaba el sombrero en la cabeza. Luego de unos momentos, el sombrero gritó:

-GRYFFINDOR

Sarah cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras aplaudía. Se le deshizo el nudo que tenia en la garganta, pero Remus, al ver su nerviosismo, abrazó a la chica, y se volvió a quedar paralizada.

-¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa, pequeña?-le preguntó sonriente.

Sirius compuso una mueca de asco. Sarah no le contestó. Como el chico podía hablar así de ligerito, cuando no se había atrevido a pedirle que salieran. No estaba enojada, si no confundida. Espera¿la había llamado pequeña? Que tierno...

-Ya deja de molestar, Black ¿Por qué hoy nos sentamos con los merodeadores?-le preguntó a Lily, que estaba frente a ella, sentada junto a James, mientras se alejaba de Sirius.

-No lo sé-suspiró Lily, mirando negativamente a James.

-¿De quién es?

-Ya te lo dije, Sirius. No hay bebe. Ni siquiera pudimos haberlo hecho-le explicó irritada.

-Ah, pero eso no es problema. Subimos ahora y lo creamos.

Ale sólo le miró con una media sonrisa en la cara, negando.

La verdad, es que Sirius no le había caído para nada mal la primera vez que lo vio y, de hecho, luego había conversado con él. Era muy simpático, y guapo, y buen jugador de quidditch, y...ya basta, captamos la idea. De hecho, habían sido amigos durante los primeros años en Hogwarts, los primeros cinco años en Hogwarts, pero luego Ale había recibido la influencia de Lily y se había alejado de Sirius. Pero toda la culpa no fue de Lily. Lo único que ella sabía del tema era una conversación que había tenido con Ale luego de que pasara lo que le había pasado con Sirius.

///Flash Back///

Lily iba caminando por un pasillo. Iba despreocupada, casi feliz, por que los exámenes acababan de terminar. Al ir en sus cosas, iba distraída, por lo que chocó contra alguien que venía llorando. La otra chica también había caído, y Lily la reconoció enseguida.

-¿Que pasó, Ale?-le preguntó Lily, mirándola con tristeza.

-Sirius...-logró decir la chica, mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Ay, pero es que yo sabía que algo malo saldría de esa amistad-dijo Lily, abriendo sus brazos para que su amiga le abrazara.

Ale no dudó y aceptó el hombro que Lily le tendía para llorar.

-¿Qué te hizo?-preguntó Lily, pensando en una broma- Si Potter está metido en esto te juro que lo mató-saltó extasiada Lily.

Ale negó.

-¿Solo Sirius?-preguntó Lily, extrañada-. Pero ese par no se separa ni para dormir.

-Pero es que Sirius no haría esto con James-dijo la chica entre sollozos.

-¿Que te ha hecho para que estés así?-le preguntó nuevamente Lily, pero no obtuvo respuesta-. Que cabrón-gritó enrabiada.

///Fin Flash Back///

Después de eso, Sirius había estado una semana en la enfermería por que Lily le había echado algo a su comida.

Eso no se lo perdonaría a Sirius ni aunque el chico dijera que le quería. No solo por que había sido humillada, si no por que también Sirius la había traicionado y herido. Mas que herir, la había dejado en coma, no literalmente. Era por eso que odiaba al chico. No entendía como podía haber sido tan tonta. Pero ya no. No dejaría que otro chico le hiciera lo mismo, por lo que había decidido quedarse soltera mientras estuviera en Hogwarts. Pero eso era muy difícil, sabiendo que un chico tan dulce y tierno como Oliver le estaba mirando en ese mismo instante. Esperen¿le estaba mirando? Ale dejó de apoyarse sobre su mano y levantó la cabeza para dirigirle a Oliver una sonrisa. El chico a su vez le sonrió.

-¿Por que le sonríes?-preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido, mirando alternativamente a Ale y a Oliver.

-Por que se me da la gana-le respondió Ale, justo en el momento en que todo el salón se quedaba en silencio para escuchar a su director.

-Bienvenidos a los nuevos, y Bienvenidos nuevamente a los antiguos-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa-, se que vienen muertos de hambre, así que no escucharan a un viejo loco como yo mientras sus tripas rugen.

En ese instante, los platos frente a sus ojos se llenaron de exquisitas comidas y todo el alumnado se dedicó a engullir lo que tenía delante.

-Le sonreías por que es el padre de tu hijo ¡Me engañaste!

-No te he podido engañar por que nosotros no tenemos nada-le dijo Ale dedicandole una mirada fria, y Sirius terminó arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho.

Ale se levantó de su asiento y se fue a poner al otro lado de Remus y al lado de Sarah, es decir, les cortó el rollo. Sarah le dedicó una mirada de furia. Ale de pronto miró a Remus y luego a Sarah.

-Prefiero quedarme al lado de Black-dijo Ale con un suspiro y se volvió a levantar y se iba a sentar en su anterior puesto, pero vio que estaba ocupado por un pequeño especimen rubio.

-Hola Nick-le dijo Ale.

El sólo le sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Nick!-saltó Sarah, y saludó a su hermano por delante de Remus, sin fijarse en que le había derramado el jugo de calabaza que el chico llevaba a su boca.

-Ya basta-dijo Nick tratando de soltarse del abrazo de su hermana.

-Dale el lado a Ale-le ordenó Sarah.

-No quiero-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No hace falta Sarah-le cortó Ale, viendo que volvía a abrir la boca-. No te hará caso despues de todo.

-Es cierto-admitió Sarah suspirando.

-De todos modos-dijo Ale, mirando un poco mas allá de la mesa de Gryffindor- ya encontré asiento-y se dirigió hacia donde Oliver estaba, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Sirius frunció el ceño. Si tan solo ella lo entendiera...lo comprendiera...

-¿Que acaso no te quedó claro la otra vez, Black?-le preguntó Lily con una voz falsamente dulce.

-No-dijo distraído-...quiero decir, si...

-Entonces no te acerques a Ale-le amenazó Lily-. Que todavía me queda de ese polvo que heché en tu comida...

-Tu no sabes ni la mitad de la historia, Evans-le dijo James negando con la cabeza-. Tal vez yo tampoco lo sé-admitió el chico-, pero es por eso que debemos dejarles tranquilos. Que ellos resuelvan sus problemas.

-Tan maduro que apareció Potter este año-dijo Lily irónica-. Ni que te vengan a pedir consejos a montones.

Varias chicas, al oir que James daba consejos, se acercaron a su grupo y empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, preguntando a James diferentes cosas. James enarcó una ceja, y Lily bufó. No sabía que tenía Potter, pero la hacía sentir insegura, algo que quedaba muy bien oculto bajo se bordería.

-Esas sólo son fans de los merodeadores-apuntó Lily.

-Apuesto a que doy mejores consejos que tú-dijo James, mientras su nariz y la de Lily se tocaban.

-Acepto-dijo Lily, con ojos como rendijas-. Black, ven aquí-le ordenó Lily.

-¿Por qué...?-empezó Sirius, con cara de niño que no merece que lo castiguen.

-Porque soy prefecta-dijo Lily con autoridad sin voltearse a mirarlo.

-Anda, canuto, dinos algo con que te podamos dar un consejo-le invitó James, con mas convencimiento.

Sirius pensó durante un momento.

-Aconséjenme sobre Ale-les dijo Sirius, y luego se volvió para mirar a Ale y a Oliver, que conversaban animadamente.

-Yo si fuera Ale-empezó Lily, dirigiéndose más hacia James que a Sirius-te dejaría inconsciente a palos, luego ,cuando estuvieras en coma, te desconectaría del respirador artificial y con una jeringa te inyectaría veneno para que sufrieras lentamente-explicó Lily, como si fuera algo de cada día.

-Yo en cambio le mataría de una-se explicó James.

-¿De una? Puede ser-admitió Lily-, pero ¿no crees que si te han hecho algo tan malo es mejor que sufra?

-Buen punto-djo James, asintiendo-, pero mejor matarle de una y no esperar la agonía. Así no tienes que aguantarlo tanto tiempo. Que llegue al hospital, esperar que este solo, conseguir el veneno, que no suenen las naquinas-enumeró James, mientras levantaba pausadamente un dedo.

-Máquinas-corrigió Lily-. Pero ¿como le matarías de una?-quiso saber Lily.

James se disponía a hablar, pero al ver la cara de Sirius, que no les había hecho ni pizca de caso, se retractó.

-Ni siquiera se ha enojado por lo que hemos dicho-dijo James, un tanto decepcionado.

-Desearía que nos contaran que fue lo que sucedió-suspiró Lily, mientras miraba a Ale junto a Oliver.

-Parece que la quiere-le dijo James a Lily en un susurro, refiriéndose a Sirius.

-Lo sé-suspiró Lily-. También lo puedo ver en los ojos de Ale.

Se preguntarán como Lily está hablando con James sin gritarle un montón de borderías. Simple. Ellos quieren tanto a sus amigos, que están dispuestos a sacrificarse un poquito para ellos...

-¿Que le habrá hecho?-preguntó James, mirando preocupado a su amigo.

-Espero que Ale lo perdone algún día, aunque sea un imbecil redomado.

-Sirius no es un imbecl redomado-se indignó James.

...Aunque sólo un poquito...

-Y ¿dónde está Pettigrew?-le preguntó Sarah a Remus.

-Se fue de intercambio-aclaró Remus (n/a:uuuu por fin esa rata no está con nuestros queridísimos merodeadores!!)

-¿Verdad?-dijo Sarah con una sonrisa-Quiero decir, que mal para ustedes, sus amigos.

-No, la verdad, es que no le extraño mucho-dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sólo llevamos un día aquí. No dirás lo mismo cuando llevemos tres meses en Hogwarts.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Ale me comentó que querías tener una cita-dijo la chica mirando de reojo a Remus.

-Si quieres llamarle cita...

La verdad era que ellos no se atraían en lo mas mínimo. Bueno, tal vez si un poco, pero no tanto, por lo que Sarah no sabía para que Remus quería tener una cita o como quisiera llamarle.

-¿Me dirás para que?

-No-dijo secamente Remus.

-Vamos-le suplicó Sarah, pero no pudo sonsacárselo al chico.

* * *

Holaaaaa...uuu por fin llegue n.n Perdon por no subir antes, es que fui a Santiago, después muchas pruebas y ayer el cumple de mi mamá y el día de la madre...uu muy ocupada, y por eso subo hoy día Espero q me perdonen... 

Bueno, cualquier pregunta, sugerencia, reclamo, crítica, puede ser efectuada en los **REVIEWS**

A todo esto, muchas gracias por los reviews de: **conitodemerengue, Annie!, Loore y Maruutsu**...de verdad muchísimas gracias Espero que sigan la historia

Y gracias a los que leyeron mi ONE-SHOT de Lily & James...**Loree, cataelbereth y luna712**...Espero que ellas se vuelvana pasar n.n

Que estén muy muy bien y pasense por mi historia **Harry Potter y los cuatro horrocruxes**

Miles de besos y espero subir capítulo en 2 semanas

Fd


	3. Chapter 3: Viviendo en Hogwarts

n/a: Todos los personajes reconozcas de la historia de Rowling, no son míos!!! Todos los otros sí. Yo no quiero ganar dinero por mis historias...sólo quiero escribirlas por diversión

* * *

Capítulo 3: Viviendo en Hogwarts... 

Al otro día, todos los habitantes de la casa de Gryffindor y de todo el colegio se levantaron cansados. Nadie quería clases, excepto el director, los profesores, los alumnos de primero y Lily.

Todos los demás se levantaron con la misma monotonía del curso pasado. Levantarse casi dormidos, es decir, caminar hasta el baño con los ojos cerrados, hasta chocar contra la puerta y obligarse a abrirlos lanzando hechizos que o no hacian efectos o no eran los correctos. Luego dejar la ducha para el compañero, pero el primero le dejaba la puerta abierta, para que no tuviera que abrir los ojos hasta llegar a la ducha o resbalarse. Después se vestían con el monótono uniforme de la escuela. Gris. Que color mas original. Falda gris, chaleco gris, calcetas gris, camisa gris (no, es blanca P) y por lo menos la corbata añadía un poco de color a la monotonía. La de nuestros Gryffindors era rayada de escarlata y dorado. La de los Slytherin rayada plateado y verde botella. Hufflepuff, amarillo canario y negro. Ravenclaw, azul y cobre.

En la habitación de las chicas, Lily era la que se levantaba primero todas las mañanas, luego abría las cortinas, y echaba las sábanas de sus amigas hacia atrás, para despertarlas. Pero esto no le funcionó, asi que preparó una escena de teatro para preocuparlas.

-¡Chicas! Ayúdenme. Creo que me he lastimado. Me duele mucho-pero esto no logró despertar a sus amigas...pero si logró alertar a James.

-¿Que pasó, Evans?-dijo entrando rapidamente por la puerta, con aspecto desordenado y ojeras, y cuando llegó junto a Lily, le tocó hueso por hueso.

-No pasa nada, Potter- dijo Lily, y sacó las manos de James de su cuerpo, que se estaba aprovechando un poco con lo de revisar los huesos. Suspiró-. Mis amigas no se despiertan.

Por la puerta entró Sirius bostezando, seguido de Remus, que trataba de mantener los ojos lo mas abiertos que podía.

-¡Sirius!-exclamó James, al ver entrar a su amigo.

Eso fue lo que alertó a Ale, y se levantó como mecanicamente de la cama, y se lanzó a ahorcar a Sirius.

-Cabrón ¿Que te has creído que vienes a engañarme de nuevo?

Remus se adelantó y se puso frente a Sirius para protegerle. Ale se paró en seco.

-¿Me dejarías pasar, Remus?-le preguntó dulcemente.

-Sólo era un sueño-le tranquilizó Remus.

-No, no era un sueño. He soñado con lo mismo desde...desde...-pero no pudo terminar la frase, no se sintió capaz.

-El final del curso pasado-terminó Sirius.

-Exacto-dijo Ale mirando a Sirius con furia.

-¿Que pasó al final del curso pasado?-les preguntaron las otras personas que estaban en la habitación. Sarah y Emily ya se había despertado por todo el ruido.

-Nada que les interese-les respondió Sirius.

-Queremos arreglarlo nosotros mismos-les dijo Ale.

-A ese paso, ya estaremos hechos polvo cuando se reconcilien-dijo James.

Los otros asintieron.

-Pero ¿para que lo quieren saber?-preguntó Ale, yendose hacia su cama.

-Por que los queremos-respondió Lily. Todos la miraron con extrañeza-. Bueno, te quiero.

-Pero no queremos contarles.

-¿Por que?

-Por que es lo peor que me han hecho en la vida-saltó Ale, enojada con todos sus amigos y mirando a Sirius con furia.

Sirius la miró desafiante. ¿Cómo una chica podía causar tantos problemas?

-Lo hize por que te quería.

-¡Que buena manera de demostrar lo que sientes!-dijo con ironía.

-Tu no entiendes...-empezó Sirius.

-Ah, claro. Como era muy tonta para quererte, ahora no entiendo nada. La verdad es que no entiendo lo que me hiciste. No entiendo nada.

-Ahora tu eres la única afectada-saltó Sirius-. Yo también sufrí. Pero claro, ella es la única que tiene derecho a quejarse. La única que tiene sentimientos. La única que no me merezco, por que es tan...tan...dulce, graciosa, guapa, tierna, apasionada...

-No quiero que vengas a decirme como soy, por que no sabes ni la mitad-le dijo Ale con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

-Entonces ¿Como sé que te encantan los dulces, y tus preferidos son los chupetes sabor caramelo de Honeydukes que hacen que te sientas tan liviano como una nube y que no te gustan los helados levitadores por que no te gusta no tener el control de tu cuerpo?-preguntó Sirius.

-Eso no lo sabes. Lo has deducido-le gritó la chica.

-Pero deducí bien-aclaró Sirius, también gritando, y salió de la habitación rapidamente. Sus amigos le dedicaron una mirada a Ale, para luego salir detrás de Sirius. Ale se encerró en el baño, antes incluso de que sus amigas le hablaran. Pero ellas no le hablaron, excepto Emily, cuando le pidió el baño timidamente. La chica le miró unos momentos enrabiada.

-Tómalo-le dijo con furia, mientras unos objetos de vidrio tintinearon amenazadoramente.

-¿Puedes calmarte?-le pidió Lily, con el ceño fruncido

-No me calmo si no me da la gana-le gritó desde su armario.

-Pues bien, no te calmes-dijo Lily suspirando de rabia, por que no le habían hecho caso.

Así era cada vez que peleaba con Sirius. Primero la chica era borde con todo el mundo, pero luego terminaba por ablandarse. Era muy inestable, a decir verdad, su relación. Un día le amaba con fervor, pero al otro le odiaba inmensamente.

-Me voy-les informó a sus amigas con dureza, que todavía no se duchaban.

Nadie le respondió. Tenían que dejarla calmarse antes de volver a hablarle.

La chica se puso la mochila sobre los hombros y salió de la habitación, pegó un portazo y se apoyó en la puerta. No quería ser así con sus amigas, pero era la única forma de que la dejaran tranquila y no le hablaran. Bajó a la sala común y se encontró con James.

-¿Como estás?-le preguntó timidamente el chico. De la amistad con Sirius si había quedado algo bueno: la amistad con James y Remus.

-Bien-dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros-Y...¿el gilipollas de tu amigo?

-No se-le informó James, con una media sonrisa.

La chica sonrío. Que James no supiera de Sirius era alarmante.

-Me voy-dijo Ale, con un tono mas calmado que a sus amigas.

James asintió.

-Nos vemos en clase.

Ale se fue directo al retrato para salir de la sala común, que estaba casi vacía. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor, que también estaba casi vacío. Era muy temprano siquiera para Lily, pero igual se sentó a tomar desayuno. Ella estaba en la parte mas lejana de la mesa de profesores, mirando hacia el vestíbulo, es decir en la ultima esquina mas alejada de la entrada. Estaba sola, cuando un chico se sentó enfrente de ella, aunque no pertenecía a su casa...

-Hola Oliver-le dijo la chica mirando su plato.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó extrañado.

-Nada.

-Espero que "nada" no se refiera a Black.

Como la chica no respondió, Oliver lo tomó como un si.

-Lo mato-dijo con rabia.

-No hace falta-dijo Ale, tomándole de la mano para que no se levantara. Oliver miró la mano y luego a la chica. Ale se quedó unos momentos paralizada, pero luego sacó la mano-. Oliver-le llamó la chica-, no es por ser pesada, pero quiero estar sola.

Oliver asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Oliver llegó a su mesa, y en ese momento llegó la profesora McGonagall a entregarle su horario.

-¿Por que tan sola, señorita Granger?-le preguntó.

Estuvo tentada de decirle:no es de su incumbencia, pero se dominó.

-Mis amigas aun no bajan-dijo y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La profesora estuvo a punto de sonreir.

-Su horario.

Le pasó una hoja de pergamino y Ale la recibió. Primero tenía Transformaciones. "No está mal para empezar la mañana" pensó. Luego Historia de la magia. "Eso le quita lo divertido". Y luego almuerzo. "Vamos, algo que me gusta". Y en la tarde doble hora de Runas. "Al menos solo tendré que soportar a Black en dos clases, sin contar el almuerzo" pensó con optimismo. Dobló el pergamino y se lo guardó en la mochila, para seguir desayunando. Se llevaba la cuchara de leche con avena a la boca cuando aparecieron Lily, Emily y Sarah. Emily se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Jackson. Emily y Lily fueron a acompañarla.

-¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó Lily, tirando sus libros a la mesa.

Ale asintió. Sarah, que no se atrevía a hablar hasta el momento, suspiró con alivio. Cambió de tema.

-Anoche Remus no me quiso decir para que quería la cita-les informó a sus amigas.

-Pero si todas las citas se tratan de lo mismo-le informó Lily, como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-No creo que sea una cita-cita -pensó Emily-. Mas bien una cita-reunión o algo así.

Ale les dirigió a sus amigas una sonrisa parecida a la de McGonagall (vamos, ausente) , y se fue a la sala de Transformaciones. Llegó al pasillo y estaba desierto. Abrió la puerta del aula. Y vio a la profesora sentada detrás de su escritorio. La profesora le preguntó lo mismo que antes.

-¿Por que tan sola, señorita Granger?

Y Ale le respondió de la misma manera.

-Mis amigas aún no han llegado-o parecido.

Ale se giró, y encontró al ser con quién menos quería encontrarse. ¿Como no le había visto nada más entrar, si su ego ocupaba casi toda la habitación?

-¡Black!-dijo Ale negando.

-Granger-le respondió Sirius de la misma manera.

-Sal de mi asiento.

-No veo tu nombre por aqui-dijo Sirius, buscando en la silla algún nombre, pero no encontró ninguno. Se hechó hacia atrás, quedando en aquilibrio solo con las patas traseras.

Ale le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, y luego suspiró y se sentó al lado de Sirius. El chico sonrió con nostalgia. Si se hubiera sentado con él antes de lo que pasó, la chica habría empezado a molestarle y reirse de cada cosa estúpida que decía Sirius. Pero no. Ahora la chica estaba a su lado, pero en silencio, sacando las cosas necesarias de su mochila para la clase. El timbre. De pronto, todos los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor de séptimo restantes llegaron al aula, en silencio.

La profesora McGonagall comenzó un discurso sobre...(adivinen)...los EXTASIS.

-Bueno, falta poco para los Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas ("¡Faltan dos años!"le dijo James por detrás a Sirius)-y creo, señor Potter-la profesora vio como James le susurraba algo a Sirius-, que en él estarán presentes las transformaciones en animales, de personas o cosas; también de animales a cosas podrían estar presente, y el...

Y así estuvieron toda la clase, anotando distintos hechizos, hasta que sonó la campana. Ahora tocaba Historia de la Magia ¡Que divertido! Todos los profesores dándoles consejos y que cosas habían aprendido el curso anterior, y el temario de los EXTASIS. Se les pasaron los primeros cinco días volando. Y así llegó el día sábado, con salida a Hogsmeade. Al final, Sarah había terminado por pensar que sería una cita-cita, sus amigas contribuyeron mucho, por lo que se puso una falda corta blanca, aun hacía calor, y una polera verde, que hacía resaltar sus ojos. Con un poco de maquillaje y el pelo arreglado se veía fantastica. Sus amigas miraron a Sarah como una obra de arte. Ale con el secador en la mano, Emily con el delineador y Lily con un brillo de labios. Le sonrieron, pero apuradas, por que ellas también tenían que vestirse para ir a Hogsmeade. Lily se puso unos capris beich y una polera blanca sencilla. Ale unos shorts de mesclilla cortos y una polera negra sin mangas. Emily un vestido con flores verdes y azules precioso, que le llegaba por las rodillas. Todas las chicas con sandalias o condoritos o hawaiianas (como les digan en su pais). Se veían muy bien.

-Yo me voy a ver a Jack...-empezó a decir Emily, pero sus amigas la pararon.

-Vienes con nosotras. Si quieres traes a Jack-le dijo Lily.

-Siempre tienes que ir con Jack y no nos das tiempo a nosotras-reclamó Ale.

-A mi me da lo mismo-dijo Sarah encogiendose de hombros, al ver que sus amigas le pedían ayuda-. Voy a mi cita-cita con Remus.

La chica rubia se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió a las Tres Escobas. Parecía que era muy temprano (algo así como las doce del día), pero fue al bar por si Remus ya estaba allí. Y, efectivamente, el chico ya estaba allí, listo para su cita-cita. Estaba sentado en una mesa, algo apartada. Sarah tuvo que abrirse paso entre muchos de los otros alumnos que ya estaban allí. Llegó a la mesa de Remus mientras el chico ya estaba tomando una cerveza de mantequilla. La chica se plantó frente a Remus y, aun parada, le saludó.

-Hola, Lupin-dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico se atragantó al verla tan temprano.

-Hola, Sarah-le dijo, para luego ir a buscar una bebida para ella y otra nueva para él.

-¿Como estás?-le preguntó el chico en cuanto llegó junto a ella.

-No muy bien, con todo esto de las clases y la primera semana, pero, al fin y al cabo, bien y ¿tu?

-Igual-dijo el chico. Parecía muy nervioso.

-Pareces nervioso-dijo Sarah, pensando para sus adentros que eso solo significaba una cosa.

-Ehh..si. Es que yo te invité para decirte algo-dijo Remus, y luego tragó saliva forzadamente.

-Dime-le ayudó Sarah a continuar, con una sonrisa reluciente, para recibir una declaración y un beso del licántropo.

-Yo..yo...no se como empezar...-balbuceó.

-Solo dilo-dijo comprensiva, y posó su mano sobre la de Remus.

-Yo..yo...-dijo mirando sus manos enlazadas-¿Me ayudarías a saber comportarme con las chicas?-le preguntó rapidamente, sudando.

Sarah quedó en estado de shock. No quería salir con ella, si no que quería que le ayudara para que saliera con otras.

-¿¿¿QUE???-pudo decir Sarah, y las personas de las mesas contiguas los miraron escrupulosamente.

* * *

Holaa!! ahhh!! volvi con la historia de los merodeadores n.n Son muy bellos no creen???los amoooooooooo...son una maravilla de Rowling xP...bueno, si esta enredada la historia como lo conte, me dicen plis en los **reviews**...jajja y cualquier duda o reclamo, ya saben, ahi en los **reviews** n.n o para quejas, ayuda, felicitar noseee todo en los **reviews!** aaa y hablando de **reviews**(tengo una obsesion obsesiva por los obsesivos **reviews**!!!Son de masiado atractivos!! NO, AL MANICOMIO NOOO xP)muchas gracias a **luna712** y **conito de merengue**...Son muy buena onda ellas!! aaaaa se borro lo q habia escrito antes!! menos mal habia puesto guardar antes o si no yo creo q me ·$&# n.n Mañana tengo prueba de quimicaa!! y no he estudiao!! entra nomenclatura y tooooda la materia del cuaderno :S Y eso que habia "planeado" acostarme temprano toda esta semana!! ayer y antes de ayer too bien...me acoste a las 11 o 11:30 pero oi dia no voy a poder ¬¬ No he estudiao por estar repasando mis historias y escribieno y estar en el flog devolviendo firmas y too eso!! wno, claramente tengo una adiccion al computer (un sicologo plis!!! ahora necesito **reviews, **asi q si quieren ayudarme, ya saben q hacer ;) ..) wenoo me jor me voi..como hace 2 horas dije q iba a estudiar u.u 

miles de besos!!!! y gracias por pasarseeee...y no se olviden de dejar **reviews (**si crees q estoi loca pq necesito **reviews**, dimelo en los **reviews** n.n) Jajajja nooo...solo estoy molestando con lo de los reviews n.n solo necesito inyectarmlos cada dos semanas y estoy bn u.u xP esto tbn es broma ¬¬

se me cuidan..vuelvo en 2 semanas...o eso espero xP

Fede..


	4. Chapter4:Hogsmeade y Lily se vuelve loca

disclaimer: Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, si no de JK Rowling...Todo lo que reconozcan es de ella, excepto lo desconocido, que pertenece a Fedee.. & Co.

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Hogsmeade y Lily se vuelve loca**

-Yo..yo...-dijo mirando sus manos enlazadas-¿Me ayudarías a saber comportarme con las chicas?-le preguntó rapidamente, sudando.

Sarah quedó en estado de shock. No quería salir con ella, si no que quería que le ayudara para que saliera con otras.

-¿¿¿QUE???-pudo decir Sarah, y las personas de las mesas contiguas los miraron escrupulosamente.

-Algo así como una novia postiza-se explicó Remus rápidamente, un poco asustado y pálido-. Como para aprender en las citas y esas cosas...

-¿¿¿QUE???

-Vamos Sarah, reacciona-le incitó el chico.

-¿¿¿QUE??? Quiero decir ¿¿¿POR QUÉ ME PASA ESTO A MÍ???-le gritó al cielo, o mas bien, al techo.

-¿Me ayudarás?-le preguntó Remus, temiendo la respuesta.

-¿Como quieres que...?-empezó la chica indignada, pero se cortó para luego continuar de otra forma-. Está bien, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?-dijo emocionado.

-Que no le digas a nadie que no me has invitado a una cita-cita - dijo ella en el oído del merodeador, para que las mesas contiguas no la escucharan.

Remus la miró con una sonrisa, para luego pasar un dedo por sus labios, algo así como un cierre, dejando en claro que no iba a decir nada.

-Gracias-dijo el chico.

-Eso es lo que hacen los casi-novios - aclaró Sarah, guiñándole un ojo.

-Ahora debemos hacer que todos se enteren del casi-noviazgo...- dijo Remus.

-Ay, Remus-dijo Sarah en voz bastante alta, y todos en las Tres Escobas se quedaron en silencio al instante-, me encanta salir contigo. Eres demasiado amoroso-dijo fingiendo una voz dulce. En cuanto termino la frase, los cuchicheos enpezaron. Se dirigió al chico y ahora habló en voz mas baja-. Pero no se lo digas a tus amigos ni a mis amigas, que me lo sacarán en cara cada vez que hablemos de chicos. Es casi como firmar una sentencia...

Remus asintió.

-Pero no te vayas a aprovechar ¿eh?

El chico solo sonrió.

-Después te enseñaré como debes comportarte y como nos gusta a las mujeres que se comporten los chicos en las citas. Y lo que tienes que hacer, cuando tienes que besarle, saber responder a los celos y a los impulsos. Que tienes que hacer en ciertos momentos y cuando te lanzan una indirecta no muy clara que digamos...que ni siquiera puedas deducir con una amiga de ella, quiero decir.

-¿Tantas cosas?-dijo extrañado.

-Claro. Te voy a enseñar todo de todo. Para que todas las chicas caigan rendidas a tus pies. Y también te enseñaré a vestirte bien-le dijo Sarah mirando su atuendo. Mas bien lo vestiría como a ella le gustara-. También tu pelo-dijo tomando uno de los mechones que caían por sobre las orejas del chico, que lucía reluciente- hay que resaltarlo.

-¿Gastaremos mucho dinero? Es que estoy castigado y no me han querido dar mesada mis padres...

-No, creo que no mucho. Haremos hechizos a tu ropa y a tu pelo ¿Puedes investigar como hacer eso?-le preguntó con una sonrisa. Sabía que Remus era amante de los libros y le encantaría hacer esa tarea.

-Creo que ya me lo se-dijo el chico pensativo-, pero tengo que revisarlo una vez mas. Creo que están en _Hechizos de la Vida Cotidiana_...

-Está bien-dijo asintiendo-. Esa será tu primera tarea...

-Pero que no sea un cambio tan radical-le dijo Remus bajito-. Por que sospecharán.

-No te haré ver afeminado-le dijo la chica, al captar lo que Remus quería decir con esa indirecta.

-Eres buena-le dijo-. Me gusta que me entiendas.

La chica sonrió y bebió un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla. Remus hizo lo mismo. Siguieron hablando sobre que hacer y comprar y acordando cosas sobre su casi-noviazgo hasta que el reloj anunció las cinco.

-Bueno-dijo la chica parándose del asiento y echando la silla hacia atrás-, me tengo que ir. Voy a comprar algunas cosas por ahí-y cuando dijo esto guiñó un ojo, que tenía que pasar por discreto, pero no pasó desapercibido-. Nos vemos, cariño-lo ultimo lo dijo en voz mas alta y le dio un beso al chico en los labios, bastante apasionado.

Se fue caminando por entre las mesas, y al llegar a la puerta, Remus aun seguía atónito.

-Te quiero-le gritó con la mejor sonrisa falsa que podía concebir y le envió un beso al aire.

Se dio la vuelta, cambio su sonrisa falsa por una de cansancio, y salió, mientras unos cuántos alumnos se miraban con las cejas alzadas y otras miraban la puerta con rabia.

············································

Sirius estaba con Susan, su novia de sexto de Hufflepuff, pelo negro y ojos cafes, besándose por sabrá uno donde y James miraba las vidrieras con cansancio y resignación. De pronto, alguien le saludó.

-¿Que tal, Potter?

-Hola Jack-le dijo James. Conocía a ese chico por que era miembro del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Era buscador.

-¿Que sucede?-le preguntó el chico, al ver las ojeras de James.

-No he pegado un ojo anoche-y reprimió un bostezo.

-¿Por que?

-Sirius y sus borderías y no se que cosas sobre Ale-dijo James con cansancio- Y ¿las chicas?

Jack apuntó hacia un lugar por entre las vidrieras. Era allí donde estaban Lily, Emily, Ale y la recien llegada Sarah conversando animadamente.

-Las he dejado cotillear tranquilas-le aclaró Jack. Era mas bajo que James. Le llegaba hasta la frente, mas o menos.

-¿Han dicho algo sobre mi?-le preguntó James.

-Es exactamente por lo que me he ido de ahi. Para no volverme un copuchento-le informó Jack.

-Ahh...Entonces no han dicho nada- luego de decir esto, James suspiró.

-Exacto. Me voy, James-le informó Jack mirando hacia las chicas, como Emily le hacía señas.

-Voy contigo-dijo James, para aprovechar la oportunidad de estar con Lily.

Y los dos fueron adonde estaban ellas.

-¿Que pasa, Emi?-dijo Jack, y al llegar al lado de la chica, le abrazó.

-Solo quería besarte-le dijo al oido, y Jack obedeció al instante.

-¿Ssales conmigo, Evans?-preguntó James al llegar, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Y ¿que te dijo él?-le preguntó Ale, retomando la canversación.

-Cosas-dijo Sarah con un cierto tono de misterio.

-Y tu ¿que le dijiste?-le preguntó Lily.

-Cosas.

-Y el ¿que te dijo?-le preguntó Ale.

-Cosas-dijo Lily con sorna.

-¿No entienden que no quiere decirles?-les dijo James a las chicas. Luego James llamó a Lily y Ale y les dijo algo por lo bajo que Sarah no pudo escuchar, por mas que se inclinó.

-Está bien-dijo Ale mirando a James con un poco de desconfianza y luego a Sarah-. No queremos saberlo.

-No debe ser tan interesante-dijo Lily restandole importancia.

-Despues de todo, Remus nos lo dirá-corroboró James.

Sarah les miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No me gusta que usen la sicología inversa o como se llame conmigo-dijo Sarah.

-Pero al menos ¿hace afecto?-le preguntó Ale esperanzada.

-Si.

-Entonces cuentanos-le pidió Lily-. Gracias Potter-dijo Lily por lo bajo.

-Nos besamos-dijo Sarah haciendo lo posible por sonrojarse, pero no le funcionó mucho, por que todos, incluidos Emi y Jackson, se quedaron viéndola extrañados, sin prestar atención a lo que la chica había dicho.

-¿Que haces?-le preguntó James, con el ceño fruncido.

Sarah bufo.

-Les dije que nos besamos-dijo contrariada.

-¡¿Se besaron?!-todos estaban con ojos como platos, excepto Ale.

-Pero ¿por que lo dices de ese modo?

-Es el unico modo que tengo de decirlo-le respondió a Ale, quien se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

¿Donde llegó su mirada? Nada mas y nada menos que hacia Sirius y Susan. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Incluso las iniciales de sus nombres. Y ahora estaban unidos el uno al otro, lo mas literal que puedan imaginarlo. Poco menos se comían con la boca ¿Como podía haber vuelto con esa...pu...diente estudiante? Tenía su atractivo, admitamoslo...¡Pero para un gigoló! No para Sirius. Aunque, Sirius podría pasar por un gigoló...Pero tampoco tenía que estar con esa peliteñida para sacarle celos. Era lo mas bajo que había caido. Sin pensarlo, tomó a James (no es que le gusta james!! solo para darle celos asirius por que es su mejor amigo ) del cuello de su camisa y le dio un apasionado beso mientras miraba como Sirius le dirijía una mirada de furia a ella e incluso a James. La chica mostró una sonrisa mientras el chico seguía dándole besos, sin ella notarlo.

-¿Que te pasa, Potter?-le dijo Lily enojada, arrancando a James de los labios de Ale.

-Que tu no quieras besarme no quiere decir que no puedo besar a otras chicas.

-Mas bien ella te besó a ti-agregó Lily-. No tienes por que aprovecharte.

-Ella se aprovechó de mi-reclamó James, haciendose el inocente.

-Si, claro-dijo sarcástica, dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos.

Ale se fue hacia donde estaba Sirius sin prestar atención a la conversación de sus amigos. Se acercó hacia él y su "amiga".

-¿Ahora no me quieres?-le preguntó fingiendo dolor, pero le afectaba mucho mas de lo que podría expresar nunca-¿Te vas con otras para superarlo?

Sirius se "despegó" de Susan y la miró con una ceja levantada.

-No. Es que todo lo que haces deja que desear.

La chica le miró con furia y le cruzó la cara de una cachetada. Fue una mirada con tanto odio que no se notaba que la chica estaba a punto de acharse a llorar. Sirius movió la mandíbula luego del golpe.

-¿Tanto te carcome la conciencia que hasta deliras?

-¿Tan rechazada te sientes que vas a por Oliver?

-Y ¿tu? Atras de perras falderas como-miró de arriba a abajo a Susan-estas.

-Y ¿James?-reclamó Sirius.

-¿Celoso, Black?

-No puedo estar celoso de alguien que no deseo.

Sirius vio como los ojos de la chica se fueron avidriando poco a poco, hasta dejar caer una lágrima.

-Me voy-les gritó a los otros sin aun de dejar de mirar a Sirius.

-Vete-le gritó Sirius.

-Me voy-le gritó al chico con rabia.

-Vete-volvió a gritar Sirius.

-Ya dije me voy-le gritó la chica-. No tienes para que decir vete de nuevo-agregó, justo cuando Sirius iba a abrir la boca para decir "vete".

La chica se fue a zancadas hacia el castillo, hecha una furia, pero a la vez, no podía dejar de llorar. ¿Sirius ya no la deseaba¿Por que¿Que había hecho ella¿Por que no? Pero ¿que me interesa lo que ese estúpido mujeriego imbécil piense de mi? No es mas que eso. No se merece a alguien como yo, pero...tal vez yo me merezco a alguien como el...pero el ya no me perdonara...

-Ale-dijo Lily llegando a su lado-¿qué sucedió?

-Ese imbécil es...un imbécil.

-¿Qué más?-era obvio que eso no era lo único que Ale había aprendido de esa conversación.

-Me dijo que ya no me deseaba-dijo la chica, mientras un nudo aparecia en su garganta- ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya no me quiere.

-Pero ¿a tí qué te importa...?-empezó Lily.

-Me importa mucho. Más de lo que todos creen y más de lo que yo pueda demostrar nunca. Lo amo desde quinto, Lily.

Ante esa declaración, Lily se quedó sin palabras, pero no tenía que decir nada por que Ale seguía con su monólogo.

-Es tan imbécil que no se da cuenta. Si no, me vendría a besar en cuanto lo supiera. Pero tengo que hacérselo saber sin que sepa que yo lo sé. Tengo que descubrir si me quiere. Si solo fui un caprichito, te juro que lo dejo en paz y no pienso nunca mas ni en él ni en nada ni nadie que se le parezca-dijo dando zancadas, incluso ella dudando de si dejaría en paz a Sirius-. Tengo que idear un plan ¿me ayudas, Lily?-miró a su lado, pero ella ya no estaba allí-¿Lily?-miró a todos lados, y la encontró parada estupefacta unos metros por detrás de ella misma. Ale se devolvió sobre sus pasos y antes incluso de decirle algo a su amiga, Lily dijo algo que la dejó en shock.

-¿Te gusta Sirius? A mi también.

-¿Como?-dijo Ale atonita.

-Yo también lo quiero-admitió Lily. De un momento a otro se había encaprichado de Sirius.

-Pero si siempre dices no se qué de James y Sirius.

-Lo escondo muy bien ¿eh?-dijo feliz de ser una buena actriz.

-No, Lily. Esto es un chiste. No me hagas este tipo de bromas...-dijo Ale desesperada.

-No es una broma, Ale.

-Pero si yo...yo...-empezó Ale en busca de fundamentos.

-¿Por qué no puedo quererlo?

-Porque...porque...Estás loca.

-Loca por Sirius-corroboró Lily.

-¿Quieres pelear por él?-en cualquier momento Ale esperaba que Lily soltara una carcajada, por haberse creido todo eso. Pero no llegó.

-Por supuesto. Pero no te olvides que voy a ganar...

-Eso dímelo cuando esté arrastrándose a mis pies.

-Sólo cuando lo haga para que lo dejes tranquilo.

-Yo...yo...Eso no viene al caso-dijo la chica, sin mas fundamentos.

-Suerte.

-No la necesito, cariño, asi que quedatela. Te servirá mas a ti.

-A la que el bese primero, se quedará con él. Pero no vale si tu lo besas a él, o yo. Me dejarás tranquila con él.

-Está bien-alargó su mano para que Lily la estrechara. Se apretaron tanto que sus uñas quedaron marcadas en la mano de la otra-. Una cosa Lily ¿Estás segura que no te gusta James?

-Aunque eso no viene a esta conversación, no me gusta Potter.

-Me alegro-mierda, mierda, mierda-. Adios cariño-dijo con falsa dulzura.

-Nos vemos, pequeña-le respondió de la misma manera Lily.

Lily se fue caminando hacia el castillo con paso decidido. Ale se quedó allí parada, sin siquiera asimilar que tendría que pelear por Sirius. Pero ¡si ni siquiera me gusta! No puedo dejarle a Lily el camino libre. Aunque no quiera, voy a tener que pelear. No es por Sirius, si no por Lily. Si gana, despues creerá que podra hacer de todo. Sólo la ayudo a que no se sienta indefensa. Eso, indefensa. Pobresita. No podría soportarlo.

-¿Por qué peleaban?

-Ehh-dijo la chica distraída mirando a todos lados y encontrándose con...-James.

-Si, soy yo.

-Que bien que estás aqui.

-Pero ¿sobre que peleaban?

-Nada. Niñerias. James, tienes que ayudarme-suplicó la chica.

El chico dudó.

-Primero dime como.

-Esto te gustará-le dijo Ale, tomándole de gancho y preparándose para contarle un plan muuuuuy muuuuuy corto (xP).

·······························································

-Hola James-dijo Lily, en cuanto el aludido y Ale entraban por el retrato. Al chico no se le escapó que le había llamado por su nombre.

-Dime, Lily.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-dijo tomando del brazo de James, pero Ale tiró desde el otro lado, dejando al merodeador con los brazos estirados hacia ambos lados, para luego dar un resoplido de resignación-. A solas-aclaró Lily.

-James ha venido conmigo.

-Solo le hablaré un segundo, princesa-dijo tirando del brazo de James hacia su lado.

-El no quiere...-e instintivamente las dos chicas miraron al chico, quien se pasó una mano por la nuca buscando una excusa.

-Yo...yo...tengo que irme...-empezó James.

-No busques excusas y responde de una vez-dijo Ale, aun tirando de la manga del chico.

-Quiero hablar con Lily-dijo rápidamente y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si así a Ale le fuera a caer mejor el golpe..

La chica le miró con los labios fruncidos.

-Está bien-dijo abatida-. Te lo dejo-y soltó a James-. Pero sólo un momento-dijo con dedo protector.

A James le bastó oir el plan de Lily para saber de que bando estaba...¡De ninguno!. En primer lugar, Ale le ofrecía seducir a Lily, algo que lo hacía diariamente, aunque mejor con una excusa por delante y, de paso, Ale se arreglaba con Sirius. En segundo lugar, Lily era el amor de su juventud (no digo vida pq todavia no sabe q la quiere tanto) y no podía dejarla colgada justo cuando ella prescindía de su ayuda, nada mas y nada menos que para que le hablara a Sirius de ella. Que ingeniosas son las mujeres (este es un comentario de James, no me reten a mi, q tambien me ofende). Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, estaba de los dos bandos, pero por ningun motivo pensaba decirle eso a Ale y menos a Lily.

-No ayudaré a ninguna-dijo James cruzándose de brazos-. Solo quieren utilizarme.

-Sólo queremos tu ayuda-le corrigió Lily, moviendo freneticamente las pestañas y acercandose a James seductoramente.

James miró a Lily pensativo. Solo le quería para llegar a Sirius. Si tan solo podía estar con su pelirroja ideando planes para que ella llegara al corazón de Sirius, lo aceptaba. Si James tuviera que elegir a alguien que no fuera él para que estuviera con Lily, habría elegido a Sirius. Pero nunca pensó que tendría que elegir entre Sirius y Lily...

* * *

Holaa!! aaa estoy de vuelta n.n perdón por demorarme tantooooo :S es que decía subo mañana, y mañana y asi, se me fueron los dias!! y estoy enferma ahora! resfriada y no estoy llendo al colegio n.n pero creo que en la tarde voy :( buenoo...no se si esta medio enredao el capitulo..me dicen en los **reviews **n.n aa y hablando de reviews, gracias a:

**Mary Anne Black: **aaa muchisimas gracias por pasarte siempre n.n eres un amor tuu. Ahh mas rico el chocolate creo yo que el merengue xP aa sii pobre sarah :S jaja aunq a ella no le gusta remus, pero igual!!...beso sabor a chocolate...o merengue, como prefieras n.n

**Nessa Black :**oiee...me encantan tus historias! me paso de nuevo cuando subas capii u.u..besoo

**Blackgril-Marauder: **Annie!me encanta tu flog! me paso siempre n.n aa y tu historia, aunq ya la leo en el flog te dejo un review!! besitoo

**Miss Prongs: **aaa tenemos q ver lo del flog!! uxaa, io no see! es q tenemos q ver a qn le gusta mas remus y esoo :S aa q bueno q te guste el fic!!! buenoo, seguimos hablando ;)..besitoo

n.n ajaj puros nombres de merodeadores!! ajjajaj :) no los aman?? es q son demasiado lindos y tiernos!! me encantan u.u aaa tengo q estudiar quimica que mañana tengo prueba y estoy puro escribendo fics xP ajaj tengo pensado subir otro fic, pero no se, es cortitoo u.u pasense por mis otras historias!!!! y no se olviden de los **reviews **u.u besooo y cuidensee

Fedee..Miss padfoot


	5. Chapter 5: Happy couple

disclaimer: No soy JK Rowling y nunca lo seré...

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** **Happy couple**

Sabía que Lily se enojaría con él por ayudar a Ale, pero también sabía que Sirius se enojaría con él por ayudar a Ale, pero él estaría feliz por que podría probar si Lily se ponía celosa o indiferente, y saber sus sentimientos. Pero Sirius también se enfadaría si ayudaba a Lily, por que al chico no le gustaba Lily ni quería que la chica dejara a James de lado para estar con él, y Ale también se en enojaría con James por unirse al enemigo, pero James estaría feliz por que ayudaría a Lily y pasaría mucho tiempo con ella.

James apoyó sus manos sobre su cabeza, entre su pelo y cerró los ojos ¿Qué hago¿qué hago¿qué hago¿qué hago? Tengo que ayudar a una, pero ¿a cuál?-pensó James desesperado, mientras dejaba de pasearse de lado a lado en la sala común y se recostó en uno de los sillones.

El cuadro de la señora gorda se abrió y dejó entrar a una muy feliz pareja...Remus y Sarah. Pero no tenían mucho de felices, por que los dos traían unas caras de aburrimiento. Ni de pareja tampoco, por que no se complementaban mucho que digamos.

-¡Feliz pareja!-les llamó James, sentándose (antes estaba acostado).

-¿Qué sucede, cornamenta?-preguntó Remus, reprimiendo un bostezo.

-¿Dónde han estado?-les preguntó James con desinterés, pero luego cambió su semblante a extrañado y preocupado.

-No querrás saberlo-le dijo Sarah, tomada de la mano de Remus y dio un graaaan bostezo.

-Mejor no quiero saberlo-dijo James, pensando muy mal.

-¡Que nuestros padres sean amigos no te da derecho a controlarme!-le espetó Sarah a James.

-Dije que mejor no quería saberlo-dijo James, con una ceja levantada.

-¡Ah, lo siento! Es que tengo sueño...

-No quiero saberlo-la cortó James.

-Ya escuchamos-le gritó Remus.

Sarah y James quedaron atónitos mirando al chico de pelo cafe claro.

-Lo siento, es que no dormí nada-dijo estirándose.

-No hablen mas de eso-les espetó James, con un poco de asco.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-Dijo Remus sentándose al lado de James y apoyándo la cabeza en el apoya brazos, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Es que me hablan de sus intimidades!

-¿Quién te ha hablado de intimidades?-dijo Sarah, abriendo mucho los ojos por un momento.

-¡Ustedes!-saltó James.

-Solo dijimos que no habíamos dormido-dijo Remus.

-Y ¿por qué no durmieron?-dijo James con cara de sabelotodo, mirándolos escrutadoramente.

Sarah y Remus intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, dándose cuenta por fin de lo que James hablaba.

-Crei que no querias saber de nuestras intimidades-dijo Sarah, sacando la cabeza de Remus del apoya brazos y sentandose ella allí.

-Aja-dijo James, parandose, triunfal.

-Ay-dijo Remus harto de que no lo dejaran dormir-James, solo tuvimos una...cita.

-Y ¿por qué estan cansados?-quizo saber James.

-Por...por...-nerviosmo de parte de los dos-es que cuando nos quisimos venir de Hogsmeade, Hooneydukes estaba cerrado-se excusó Remus.

-¿Hooneyd...?-empezó Sarah, con un atisbo de entendimiento, pero "su" chico le tapó la boca con la mano.

-¿Hooneydukes?-dijo James al mismo tiempo que Sarah, por lo que la chica dijo pasó desapercibido.

-Si-dijo Remus, y luego tomó a Sarah de la mano y se la llevó a la escalera de los chicos.

-¿Dónde me llevas?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido, deteniéndose.

Pero Remus no se detuvo y la chica casi se cae, y tuvo que dar unas grandes zancadas para alcanzarlo.

-A los jardines-dijo el chico irónico.

-Con ese humor no vas a llegar a ninguna parte-le dijo Sarah, subiendo las escaleras por detrás de él.

-Recuerdo que no quiero llegar a ninguna "parte"-le dijo el chico-. No somos novios de verdad.

-Pero deberías aparentarlo-le dijo la chica, parándose y soltándose de Remus.

-Tu tampoco lo haces muy bien-dijo el chico, turnándose a mirarla.

-Pues hago lo que puedo.

-Sigue sin estar bien.

-Por lo menos intento ser la chica de alguien que no me interesa lo mas mínimo-dijo elevando la voz.

-Pues no creo que a las otras personas les convenza mucho-aclaró Remus, moviendo la cabeza, acercándose a la chica.

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en que parezcamos pareja Lupin?

-¿Por qué te empeñas en insultarme cada vez que nos vemos?

-Yo no te he insultado.

-Ah, claro que no. No insultaras con la palabra pero si al menos con los pensamientos.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo ofuscada-. Que no seas mi amigo no quiere decir que no me caigas bien. Pero parece que alguien se ha tomado esto muy a pecho.

-Claro, si lo unico que quiero es estar contigo-dijo sarcástico-. Sólo quiero que me a-yu-des - aclaró Remus.

-Eso trato-dijo la chica, con Remus frente a sus narices. Se giró 180 grados y se cruzó de brazos.

El chico se quedó mirandola con cansancio. Su espalda. Tenía ganas de abrazarla pero sabía que la chica lo rechazaría. Suspiró con cansancio.

-Gracias por hacer lo que puedes, pero ¿no crees que podrías ponerle un poquito mas de esfuerzo?-dijo.

-Lo intentaré-dijo secamente, mirándole de reojo por sobre su hombro. De pronto le habían dado unas ganas de abrazarle, pero sabía que el chico la rechazaría. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de pronto los dos se quedaron paralizados, por que alguien venía subiendo las escaleras.

-Viene alguien-dijo Remus, quieto en medio de la habitación.

-A tu cama. Rápido-le gritó la chica, viendo que Remus no se movía.

La chica se tiró y Remus llegó detrás de ella. El chico se apoyó en el dosel y Sarah se le acercó y comenzó a besarlo en el preciso momento en que Sirius entraba a la habitación, y luego cerraba de un portazo.

Remus se separó de Sarah rápidamente. Al parecer, estaba un "poco" incómodo.

-Creí escuchar sus dulces voces-dijo Sirius con ironía.

-¿Qué pasa, canuto?-le preguntó Remus a su amigo.

Sarah pensó que le preguntaba a su "amiguito"(n/a:uds entienden XP), por el extraño sobenombre, además, Sarah no sabía que los Merodeadores tenían apodos internos.

-¿Por qué todos los hombres le ponen nombre a su...cosa?-preguntó contrariada.

Remus y Sirius se la quedaron mirando con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Remus, ahora con el ceño fruncido, pero luego por su mirada cruzó una racha de entendimiento-Ahhhh...esa "cosa"-dijo con una media sonrisa-. Canuto no es el nombre de esa "cosa", como tu le llamas-aclaró Remus-. Es como le decimos a Sirius.

-¡¿Queeé?!-saltó Sirius, enojadoo que por fin había entendido de lo que hablaba Sarah-¿Creyó que canuto era el nombre de tu...de tu...-buscó una palabra que no fuera muy fuerte para Sarah, pero no la encontró-...cosa?

El otro chico solo asintió, tragándose la risa. Sarah también estaba asi, mordiendo un cojín.

Sirius salió mas que furioso de la habitación. Además de la nueva pelea con Ale, tenía que soportar aquello. En cuanto el chico salió, Remus y Sarah pudieron reirse abiertamente y no pararon hasta que les dolieron los musculos (n/a: los del estomago o si quieren llamarle hasta q les dolio la guata...XP).

-Espero nadie sospeche de lo que hicimos anoche-dijo Sarah, sonriendo.

El chico asintió.

-¿Te imaginas que Sirius y James lo sepan?

Sarah mostró una media sonrisa.

-Se reirian de ti hasta la muerte.

El chico asintió.

-Por eso no hay que contarles sobre el falso noviazgo...

-...y lo de anoche-agregó Remus.

Sarah volvió a sonreir. Y pensar que le había hecho leer poesía enfrente de las fans de los Merodeadores. Una manada entero escuchando poesía de su ídolo. Delirante.

* * *

Hola!!! aa volvii y perdon por no haber subido antes es que de verdad se me fue de la cabeza con todo esto de las pruebas finales xº..pero bueno, al fin estoy aqui n.n ya no me quedan pruebas y solo tengo q preocuparme por mi viaje de estudios! y de Harry Potter jaja pq ya se nos viene la peli y el libro!! q emocion! y muchas gracias por los **reviews! **fueron 3 este capi y eso q dos vienen de la misma personas pero de verdad q se los agradezco!! **pollo**: aaaa si ya por fin aca esta el capitulo!!! iwal no me demore tanto (pensativa n.n) mm ya sabras si lily esta jugando o no...muajaja u.u de vdd q me cai mui bn pollo besoo y **Mary Anne Black: **aaa pq tan impaciente?? si ya van a saber n.n jajaj hay q ver q pasa con lily..aaahh si me pase por tu fic!! re buenoo ahi te deje un review u.u aaa besito...y esos son todos los reviews... 

ya se q este capi esta super ultra corto..perdon!! espero q lo disfruten! jaja esto es algo asi como Sarah/Remus... solo de ellos, y ya se q el nombre del capi esta en ingles pero es q me encanta como suena...Happy couple xP aaa significa feliz pareja, para los q no les va bn en ingles n.n aaa y sarah piensa q el apodo de la "cosa" (xP) de Remus era canuto!! Sirius casi se muere cuando se enteroo u.u jajaj iaa se me cuidan!!!!obvio q no se olviden de djar **reviews **n.n miles de besitos!

Fede..


	6. Chapter 6: No me mates! del susto!

disclaimer: no soy Joanne ...y ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen a mi..si no a la grande Joanne Kathleen Rowling!!

* * *

Capítulo VI: No me mates..del susto!!

Una chica estaba en un pasillo desierto, excepto por el chico que se encontraba a su lado. Los dos parecían nerviosos.

-¿Nos encontraremos en...?-preguntó la chica, instándolo a seguir al chico.

-Pero Sarah-dijo el chico con cansancio, como si lo hubiera repetido varias veces-, ya te dije que no puedo hoy dia.

-Hoy dia o nada, Remus-reclamó la chica, cruzandose de brazos y haciendose la enojada.

El chico suspiró con cansancio. Tenía que aceptar las condiciones de Sarah. De cierta forma se lo había prometido.

-Está bien. Nos podemos juntar en el tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado, enseñandole a unos monstruos a bailar ballet, en el séptimo piso.

-Está bien-dijo la chica con una ceja levantada. Sabía que en ese pasillo no había nada, absolutamente nada. Pensandolo bien, no había revisado detrás del mismo tapiz. Cuando se encontraran allí al atardecer lo revisaría.

Pasó toda la tarde dandose vueltas por la sala común pensando en ese pasillo, y cuando su reloj marcó las seis, y aunque todavía no era el atardecer, se dirigió hacia allí. Buscó detrás del tapiz, en la ventana de mas allá, detrás de las estatuas, tocó toda la pared, lanzó hechizos y nada. Nada. No podía creerlo. ¿Para que Remus la habría citado en ese pasillo pelagato y desierto? Tal vez...tal vez quería que la escena de los hechos fuera sin gente, para que no descubrieran donde había quedado el cuerpo, que estaria detrás de ese horrendo tapiz.

-Noooo-gritó la chica, histérica.

No quería morir joven. Se decidió a irse de allí lo antes posible, en el mismo momento en que Remus doblaba la esquina. La chica palideció. Buscó por todo el pasillo, pero no habían escondites. Pensó en salir corriendo, pero se notaría demasiado que sabía lo que el chico haría. Se quedó parada en medio del pasillo con una cara que denotaba miedo y desesperación.

-No creas que no sé lo que sabes que harás en cuánto yo supiera que harías lo que sabías que yo sé-le gritó la chica.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Remus, luego de un momento, con la ceja alzada.

-De verdad que no soy buena-dijo la chica, tirándose de rodillas al suelo y mirando al chico con cara de pena-. Soy desabrida y no tengo carnes-dijo mostrando su estómago, y dejando ver una pequeña cintura, perfecta y delgada, de piel bastante blanca.

Remus levantó la ceja, no solo por que la chica le estuviera suplicando algo sin sentido, si no por que nunca había visto a la chica sin tantos kilos de ropa encima. Y menos directamente a la piel.

-¿Decías?-dijo, sin quitar la mirada de su ombligo-. Es mejor que te tapes-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

La chica lo miró suplicante.

-¡No quiero morir!-gritó, cuando Remus caminaba hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

-Está bien-dijo el chico, sin hacerle caso, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Por favor, Lupin-gritó.

El chico sólo se paró a ver como una puerta aparecía frente a él. Sarah no se dio cuenta de esto, preocupada por que la iban a matar. Abrió la puerta, mientras repetía una serie de razones de por que no era buena para comérsela y descuartizarla en pedazos.Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se encontraba frente a una sala maravillosa. Paredes de color rojo oscuro y dorado, unos mullidos sillones amarillos, frente a una chimenea prendida, una pequeña mesa entre los dos sillones, unos cuadros hermosos, con personajes y paisajes que no conocían, y una mesa redonda pequeña, con un mantel blanco, copas, servicio y platos. Todo lo necesario para una cena romántica. Sarah estaba pálida y se retorcía las manos todo el rato. Entró a la habitación sin fijarse que había entrado por una puerta recién aparecida, ni que se encontraba en una "cita" con Remus. El chico la miró un tanto inseguro.

-Pareces...incómoda.

-Ehhh...

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Ehhh...

-¿Algo de comer?-preguntó el chico con voz alarmada.

-Ehhh...

-Vamos, Sarah, háblame-le gritó el chico desesperado.

-No me grites-le gritó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero es que no respondías y...yo no sabía...y luego tu...-comenzo a excusarse el chico, pero Sarah no le escuchaba-. Te serviré algo de comer-dijo Remus levantándose y yendo hacia un mueble parecido a los de las cocinas, con pan, jugos de calabaza, pastelillos, entre otras cosas.

Remus tomó un cuchillo, con mucho filo, por cierto, y comenzó a cortar pan en torrejas, muy lentamente. Para Sarah parecía como si el tiempo fuera a uno por hora, mientras veía como la luz arrancaba destellos del metal. Tragó saliva, cuando cerró los ojos, y se vio gritando:

-¡No!

El chico se asustó, y se cortó con el arma...quiero decir, con el cuchillo, y luego se le cayó al suelo. Miró a Sarah con el ceño fruncido para luego agacharse a recogerlo. Cuando de repente Sarah trató de excusarse:

-Lo siento, Remus-dijo la chica, y se acercó a ver el dedo sangrante del chico.

-No te preocupes-dijo el chico con los ojos brillantes examinando la profunda herida.

-No quise gritar, pero es que no tengo hambre-dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Yo sí-dijo el chico, aún examinando la herida.

-Por favor no-suplicó Sarah, en voz casi inaudible.

Remus parecía debatirse por adentro: le preguntaba o no le preguntaba...

-¿Puedes decirme lo que te sucede?-preguntó harto de la actitud de la chica, sacando una venda de un cajón, que pareció estar ahí por arte de magia, y luego colocándosela en el dedo.

Nooooo. La habían descubierto...Con desesperación corrió hacia la puerta, pero no encontró la manilla para abrirla, y empezó a aporrear la puerta gritando frases sin terminar. Y adivinen con que se pegó ¡con la puerta! y cayó al suelo, para luego frotarse la cabeza, en donde se había pegado..

-Sarah, si no me dices lo que te sucedé tendré que llevarte al sicólogo de la escuela-dijo Remus, ayudándola a levantarse.

La chica quitó la mano de Remus de su brazo y lo miró con una expresión de miedo.

-Si no supiera que eres fuerte, creería que me tienes miedo o algo así.

-¿Como quieres que no tenga miedo-gritó la chica desde el suelo, aun frotándose el chichón-si lo único que quieres es descuartizarme lentamente y esparcir mis pedazitos por toda esta habitacíon y con mi sangre rayar las paredes y dejar empapadas las cortinas de mis órganos, para que me pudra sola en esta habitación?

Vale. Se había pasado un poco en lo de imaginar, pero no quitaba crédito que Remus había mostrado acciones sospechosas...

-¿Te hize daño?-...bueno, bueno, el chico no mata ni a una mosca, pero ¡no le quiten credibilidad a mi personaje!

-Pero si por eso he estado alejada y no quería que cortarás con ese cuchillo gigantesco para pan...Creo de verdad que era un cuchillo muy grande para el pan, pero...-la chica se interrumpió al ver que estaba hablando de cuchillos y sacudió la cabeza-. Eso no viene al caso, pero se notaba demasiado que querías degollarme.

-Pero si yo sólo quería que me ayudarás-dijo defendiendose él, aun sin entender del todo por que se estaba defendiendo.

-Aaahhhh, esa fue una muy buena excusa para traerme aquí y darme cincuenta cuchillazos. Hubo un momento que hasta yo me creí que querías aprender, pero luego pensé-la chica adoptó una pose pensativa, con un dedo sobre el mentón-:¿Por que Remus J. Lupin querría saber sobre chicas, aprendiendo de mi, Sarah M. Allen, si además de tener una lista tremenda de chicas con las que se había besado, y no sólo eso, tenía a sus amigos los merodeadores para que lo ayudaran?-Sarah dijo esto último sin pararse a respirar.

-Yo nunca dije que sólo quería besarme con chicas-ejem¿perdon remus¡yo no te crié asi! Qué hice para merecer esta vida, Dios-...quiero decir que quería tener una relación estable y, que yo sepa, ni sirius ni james pueden ayudarme en eso, a no ser que quiera durar dos días, o a lo más, cinco. A Lily me da miedo preguntarle, Ale se reiría de mi, Peter no sabe mucho de citas...¿Qué querías que hiciera¿Que se lo preguntará a Alicia(anterior "novia" de Remus)?

-Podría ser...-admitió Sarah, aunque Remus la cortó.

-¿Que tal, Alicia?-dijo Remus con voz falsamente dulce-. Te quería preguntar si me podías ayudar a mantener una relación estable, pero no contigo por que tu eres una cualq...una...-Remus se descubrió a punto de insultar a una persona, y Sarah mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero ¿por que tuve que ser yo?-preguntó la chica, sin alterarse. La verdad, es que sólo quería saber por que Remus la había elegido a ella.

-Por que eras la indicada. No eres una cualquiera (un "ejem" de Sarah)-comenzó a enumerar Remus-, ni una gruñona, ni una sarcástica que se enfada por una razón X que nadie excepto ella conoce, ni un egocentrico, ni un pobre chico que persigue a sus amigos mas grandes, ni alguien que está obsesionado por una chica.

Traten de adivinar que cualidad es de quien...¬¬

Sarah quedó atónita, mientras Remus la miraba esperando su reacción. Ella era la indicada. Era algo así como:"Yo soy tu padre", solo que en versión: "Eres la indicada". De pronto pareció que el mundo bajo ella, que aun estaba tirada en el piso, se volvía mas bello incluso que antes de saber que la querían freir en aceite hirviendo, y sus ojos se posaron en la bella habitación que los había estado alojando a ella y a Remus. Era preciosa.

-¿Qué sala es esta?-le preguntó a Remus.

El chico pareció relajarse, al ver que la chica no iba a explotar. En realidad, Sarah no era de las chicas que explotaban o tenían accesos de sentimentalismo o rabia.

-Es la sale que Va y Viene. Por lo menos, así es como la llaman los elfos. Nosotros la llamamos la sala Multipropósito.

-Es muy linda-admitió. Hizo ademán de pararse, pero Remus posó una mano sobre el hombro de Sarah, presionando ligeramente para que la chica no se levantara.

-Mejor vamos a la enfermería-dijo arrodillándose a su lado y mirándola escrutadoramente.

Sarah solo se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que le daba lo mismo. El chico la ayudó a levantarse, lentamente, y salieron de la habitación que Va y Viene. En cuanto cruzaron el umbral, la puerta desapareció.

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo Sarah, parándose a medio camino y devolviéndose a tocar la fría pared de piedra en donde antes había una puerta de madera.

Remus la miró con una expresión de cansancio. La chica no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho...

-La sala Multipropósito-explicó Remus- nos muestra en una habitación lo que deseamos en un momento determinado. Como por ejemplo, nosotros necesitabámos una sala con ciertas cosas que no se encuentran en salas comunes, y esta sala nos lo dio. Por eso te traje aqui-le dijo Remus.

La chica se había perdido en la mitad de la explicación, y parecía pensar en algo, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Me llevas en brazos?

El chico la miró con una ceja levantada, y bastante perdido en la conversación. No todos los días las chicas le pedian que las cargara. Ni siquiera todos los días. Esa era la primera vez.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que creo que me voy a caer-dijo la chica, en el mismo instante en que caía en los brazos de Remus, desmayada...Su cuerpo cayó inerte justo a tiempo en los brazos del chico, que se encontraba totalmente paralizado...

* * *

Hola!!! aa ya se q estaba un poco desaparecida...pero es q me fui de gira de estudios a Italia..y ya volvi!! q fomee... buenoo aqui otro capi de mis queridisimos merodeadores, y este se trata sola y exclusivamente de Remus y Sarah son tan lindos...jajaj y sarah tan tontita q me salio P jajaja muy tiernos se ven..aunq a no se gusten P aaa dejen muchos reviews!! plisss besitos!!!

Fede...miss padfoot..amante de Sirius Orion Black


	7. Chapter 7: Enfermería

disclaimer: No soy Joanne Kathleen Rowling y escribo estas historias con el solo fin de disfrutar la literatura y de q otros la disfruten...nada de dinero!!

* * *

Contigo Pero Sin Ti ** Capítulo 7: Enfermería**

La luz traspasó sus ojos, dejandole ver una escena totalmente roja. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. De pronto, a su mente llegaron escenas inconexas: Remus, asesino, pareja...Esperen. Escuchaba extrañas voces y, a pesar de que hablaban bajo, las escuchaba perfectamente. Decidió no abrir los ojos para escuchar la conversación:

-Y ¿si se muere?-preguntó una voz alarmada, de chico. Obviamente era Remus...¡Pobresito!

-No morirá-dijo ahora una chica que aunque había dicho eso, tampoco se sentía muy segura.

-Sólo esta desmayada-explicó una voz, que ahora definitivamente no era de sus amigos, si no de un adulto.

-Me gustaría que despetara-dijo una chica, con voz amortiguada.

-No llores Evans-dijo otro chico.

-No te aproveches, Potter-dijo Lily, y se escucharon pasos, señal de que Lily había empujado a James y este había estado a punto de caer-. Estamos en la enfermería-le regañó Lily, como si toda la culpa fuera de James.

-¡No griten!-gritó una voz, que se parecía demasiado a la de Emi.

-¡Tu también estás gritando!-gritó un chico.

-Pero grité para que ustedes no gritaran y lo primero que haces es gritar-dijo Emily gritando.

-Pero yo grité porque tu gritaste que nosotros estábamos gritando y también gritaste ahora-le dijo el chico.

-Pero yo te grité...

-Emi, Sirius cállense-les ordenó Lily en un susurro.

-Si, cállense-repitió la voz de James.

-Bueno, yo me voy-dijo con voz apenada Remus.

-Yo también-dijo James, reprimiendo un bostezo.

Silencio.

-¡No me miren así! Sólo quería quedarme porque es la única vez que Ale me ha hablado sin gritarme.

Silencio.

-¡Y no me sigan mirando! Está bien. Yo también me voy-dijo con cara de niño enojado.

-Eh Evans-dijo James, y Lily se giró a verle- ¿sales conmigo?-le preguntó con su mejor sonrisa. Lily sólo se giró y miró a Ale, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno Lily-dijo Ale-hagamos una tregua- en cuanto los merodeadores ya se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-¡Oh! Por fin-dijo Emi, con una mueca de agradecimiento.

Sarah abrió un ojo primero, con cautela.

-¡Sarah!-gritó una chica de cabellera pelirroja. De pronto, todos, incluyendo a los chicos, que aun no habían salido, miraron a la rubia. Todos se le tiraron encima, pero Remus fue el primero.

-Perdon, Sarah. No quería que te murieras. Perdón por hacerte creer que iba a matarte. Perdón-suplicó el chico, de rodillas junto a la cama, con las manos juntas.

-No creo que sea tu culpa, Remus-dijo Sarah, tomando la barbilla del merodeador con una de sus manos, y haciendo que el chico se levantara. Mantuvieron contacto visual por un momento, mientras sonreían. Luego dirigieron la mirada hacia sus amigos. Los miraban expectantes.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la chica.

-Esperamos el beso-dijo Lily, como si fuera obvio.

Al instante, Sarah y Remus fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el chico.

-¡Son novios!-respondió Ale.

-Ahhhhh-exclamaron Sarah y Remus, recordando ese pequeño detalle.

-Y ¿bien?-preguntó Lily, impaciente-. Esperamos el beso para soltar un suspiro-dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

Ale miró a Lily, y puso la misma pose de impaciencia.

-No importa-dijo James, mirando con una sonrisa a Remus-. No es necesario.

-Gracias, cornamenta-dijo Remus, pasandose la manga por la frente.

-¿Por qué das las gracias?-preguntó Lily, mirando severa a Remus.

-Por que...por que...-dijo Sarah, temiéndose que tendrían que confesar.

-Por que...-Remus se temía lo mismo, pero al ser de mente mas desarrollada que la de Sarah (no es por ser mala, pero Remus estudia mas), ideó algo-Por que está en mal estado¿acaso no ven?-dijo el chico indicando a Sarah.

-Sí, es cierto-dijo Sarah, recostándose en la almohada y poniendo cara de convaleciente, con la lengua afuera.

-Está bien-dijo Ale, no muy convencida. Tomó a James y a Sirius de las muñecas y los llevó a un lugar aparte, donde Sarah y Remus no les pudieran oir. Lily y Emi iban por detrás de ellos, mirando de reojo a los dos apartados.

-¿Por qué creen que no quieren besarse?-preguntó Ale, en voz baja, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Será mentira...?-preguntó Emi, mas para sí misma.

-¡Son nuestros amigos!-reclamó James.

-Baja la voz, Potter-le dijo Lily, apretando con dos de sus propios dedos los labios de James.

-Evans-dijo Sirius, con voz un tanto alarmada.

-Dime Sirius-dijo la chica, lo mas dulcemente que pudo.

-Lily, querida-dijo Ale, con voz amenazante cubierta de dulzura- ¿No quedamos en una tregua?

-Justo en ese momento Sarah se despertó y no quedamos en nada-dijo Lily, haciéndose la inocente.

-¡Evans!-dijo ahora Sirius mas fuerte.

La pelirroja no le hizo caso, ya que estaba mirando a Ale con los ojos entrecerrados. Sirius pegó un suspiro.

-Pobre James-dijo resignado.

-¿Qué pasa con Potter?-preguntó Lily.

-Se está ahogando-corroboró Emi, mirando a James divertida.

Lily se giró también a ver a James, a quien todavía le tenía agarrada la boca, agitando los brazos.

-Ahhhh-gritó Lily, soltando de repente a James, quién cayó al duro suelo de cerámica de la enfermería, y quedó con los ojos cerrados y la lengua afuera-. Maté a Potter-gritó la chica.

-¿James?-preguntó Sirius, agachándose junto a su amigo, y tomándole el pulso, y viendo si respiraba-. No respira-corroboró calmadamente. Muy calmadamente.

-Ay-Lily se puso a saltar como loca, agitando los brazos.

-Aguamenti-dijo Ale, y dejó a los otros cuatro empapados.

-Eso no ayuda mucho-le dijo Sirius, moviendo sus manos para sacarse un poco de agua

-Lo sé-dijo la chica, con voz alarmada.

-Pues es tu culpa, asi que...-dijo Emi, lanzándole el mismo hechizo a la castaña, que, obviamente, también quedó empapada.

-¡James¡James!-decía Lily, sin percatarse de que estaba mojada, moviendo la cabeza de atrás hacia delante.

-¿Por qué tiraste agua?-preguntó el merodeador de lentes, levantándose, un tanto enojado.

Lily se levantó y miró a James con los ojos brillantes.

-Era sólo una broma-dijo el chico con una espectacular sonrisa, antes incluso de que Lily hablara.

-No sé si lo sabes, Evans, pero las vías respiratorias también están compuestas por la nariz...Y sólo tapabas la boca-dijo Sirius, abrasando a Ale, que compuso una cara de no estar disfrutando demasiado.

-¿Qué suced...?-preguntó una Madame Pomfrey atónita, y se quedó parada en el resquicio de la puerta- ¡FUERA!-gritó, mientras los empapados se quedaban de hielo- ¡MIREN COMO HAN ENSUCIADO LA ENFERMERÍA¡FUERA!-volvió a gritar, ahora lanzando hechizos. Saltando, todos llegaron a la puerta frotándose en donde les habían llegado los hechizos de Madame Pomfrey.

Sarah y Remus habían estado mirando la escena de sus amigos con total desconcierto. Luego se miraron a los ojos, Remus con una ceja levantada y Sarah con una media sonrisa.

-Perdón Sarah-dijo Remus una vez más.

-Ya deja de molestar-dijo la chica sonriendo dulcemente-. Te perdoné hace mil perdones antes-dijo aun sonriendo.

-Aun así¿puedo hacer algo por ti?-preguntó.

-Besarme por que todos están mirando desde la puerta-dijo Sarah mirando de reojo a la puerta, y tomando de la corbata a Remus, le plantó un beso.

-¡Que tiernos!-dijo Ale, dando un suspiro. De pronto James la agarró del chaleco y la sacó de la enfermería.

-Te pueden ver, Granger-dijo Sirius, tomando el codo de la chica.

- Y ¿qué?-dijo la chica, soltándose bruscamente de Sirius.

-Es verdad, Ale-dijo Lily, admitiéndolo.

Ale sólo pudo cruzarse de brazos por que todos le llevaran la contraria.

-Debemos averiguar lo que se traman-dijo James, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Le ponen mucho color-dijo Ale, mirando por la puerta de nuevo-. Parecen una pareja feliz-dijo, mientras Sirius la alejaba de la puerta.

-Bien-volvió a hablar James-, haremos grupos...

-¡Yo con Ale!-saltó Sirius, escogiendo primero las parejas antes de que Lily se le acoplara-...quiero decir, yo podría ir con Granger, si es que no hay otra opción-se hizo el ofendido-. Te dejo el camino libre cornamenta...

-Ni lo sueñes-dijo Lily, y tomó al chico del brazó y se solapó a él-. Yo voy con Sirius.

Ale hervía en rabia. Y James parecía no encajar en ese triángulo. Se apoyó en la pared y soltó un bostezo, mientras cruzaba una mirada de complicidad con Sirius.

-Lily-dijo la chica, tomando a Sirius del otro brazo-. Él me ha elegido a mi primero-dijo controlando la rabia.

-Pero tu no has alcanzado a responder-dijo Lily, volviendo a tirar.

-Pero yo iba a responder...

-YO GANÉ -gritó Lily.

-YO GANÉ-gritó Ale, indignádisima.

-YO GANÉ-dijo Lily.

-...No peleen-dijo Sirius, alicaído, pero nadie le escuchó por que las chicas gritaban a mas no poder.

-YO GANE...

-¿Por qué pelean?-gritó Sarah desde la puerta tranquilamente. Se había levantado.

Sirius y James se encogieron de hombros.

-Sarah-llegó Remus y mostró su cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta-, ven aquí, que puede venir Madame Po...

-¿QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?-gritó la que no querían que llegara, dejando un silencio sepulcral tras esas palabras-. Y TÚ-apuntó a Sarah- A LA CAMA-de pronto, su voz cambió a una totalmente dulce-. Chicos, espero que visiten a su amiga otro día por que ella debe descansar. Ahora...-dijo haciendo un movimiento con las manos, obviamente echándolos educadamente.

-Por tu culpa nos tuvimos que ir...-empezó Lily, explicando las 101 de razones de por qué James tenía la culpa de que los echaran de la enfermería.

-Cornamenta...-llamó Sirius a su amigo.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo James, como si no le gustara nada lo que iba a hacer-. Evans, me vas a matar, pero es la única solución-de pronto, lanzó un hechizo silenciador a la boca de la chica-Silentium.

Y de pronto Lily no pudo hablar. Movía la boca, pero ningún sonido salía de ella...

-Gracias-dijo Ale. Los chicos la miraron con las cejas levantadas-¿Qué?-respondió ante la atenta mirada de los merodeadores-. Es muy molestosa-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Lo sabemos-dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo, sonriendo.

Mientras Lily se agarraba la garganta y luchaba por no arrancarle la cabeza a Potter, ya que tenía que recuperar su voz, sin darse cuenta que en su bolsillo llevaba una varita. Tómó el brazo de Sirius, y éste se asustó, y se alejó de Lily. ¿Desde cuando la pelirroja le pedía ayuda a él? Perdón ¿Desde cuando Evans le pedía ayuda a alguien? Obviamente que nunca. Parecía ser la primera vez...

-Una pregunta-dijo James, con el ceño fruncido, girándose hacia Ale, mientras caminaban hacia la sala común-¿Por qué ahora Evans quiere todo con canuto?

-Sí, sí-dijo Sirius de acuerdo con su amigo, con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué?

La chica se quedó paralizada mientras miraba a Lily con furia.

-Tú lo sabes, James-dijo Ale.

James se quedó un momento pensando.

-¡¿Quieres decir...?!-dijo James impresionado.

Ale asintió.

-¡No puede ser! Todavía siguen con eso...

-¿Con qué?-preguntó Sirius, desconcertado, alejándose de Lily.

La chica se volvió a arrimar a él, pero no le agarró del brazo, si no que empezó a hacer movimientos negativos con los brazos y modulando la palabra NO claramente.

-¿Qué dices Evans?-preguntó James fingiendo desconcierto-. No puedo oírte-dijo poniendo su mano junto a su oreja.

Lily sólo le miró con ojos como rendijas.

-¿De qué hablan?-volvió a preguntar Sirius, desesperado.

-Nada, Black, nada-le dijo Ale.

-Díganme-pidió Sirius- por favor-agregó luego, con su mejor sonrisa, que habría derretido a Ale si no estuviera enojada con él (¡Que novedad!) y tal vés también a Lily si no estuviera metiéndose los dedos a la boca para tocarse las cuerdas vocales. Si tan sólo se acordara que era bruja...

Una arcada los distrajo de la discución. Obviamente venía de Lily...

-Evans-dijo James, dando un saltito y se dirigió al lado de Lily, retirando suavemente sus manos de su boca-. ¿Qué haces¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que tienes varita?-le preguntó James con voz dulce.

Lily negó como una niñita que le han retado.

-Strepitus!-pronunció cornamenta, y miró a Lily con cara dulce.

Lily parecía apunto de echársele encima, pero no se crean que a besarlo, si no a sacarle de a mechones el pelo y los dientes sin anestesia.

-Te voy a matar, Potter-dijo Lily con la voz más dulce que tenía, y con una sonrisa.

Segundos más tarde James corría hacia la sala común y detrás de él corría Lily. De pronto desaparecieron por una esquina. El silencio se cernió sobre los chicos restantes.

-Y...-empezó Sirius, con cierto nerviosismo- ¿vas a contarme?

-No-dijo la chica sin vacilar, de brazos cruzados.

-¿Ahora?

-No

-¿Ahora?

-No

-¿Ahora?

-No

-Y ¿ahora?

-No-dijo la chica soltando una pequeña risita.

Sirius también sonrió. Hace tanto tiempo que no la veía sonreir por un chiste suyo. Se quedó mirando a la chica con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-dijo Ale sonrosada, pero sin querer estarlo.

-Eres preciosa cuando ríes...

Se ruborizó aún más.

-Y cuando lloras, y cuando te enojas, y cuando te ruborizas...e incluso cuando me pegas-dijo Sirius.

-No quiero hablar de esto-dijo, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-No puedes evadirlo por siempre.

-No lo evito. Me persigue todo el maldito día-dijo la chica con un arrebato de furia-. Y espero que a ti también-añadió.

-De hecho, aun no lo entiendo-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

-...¿Por qué siempre terminamos hablando de esto¿No podemos hablar del clima como la gente normal?

-No somos gente normal...

-Si te refieres a que somos magos...

-Me refiero a que podemos amar...

Ale se lo quedó mirando, con una ceja levantada.

-¡Ahora se volvió filósofo!-murmuró la chica en voz baja-. No quiero-dijo la chica, pausadamente- recordar...

-Tú no sabes lo que pasa cuando pienso en ese pasillo-dijo Sirius, hechándole la melena hacia atrás con pesadumbre.

-No lo sé, y no quiero sab...

-Duchas de agua fría-se respondió Sirius a sí mismo.

Ahora Ale soltó una carcajada. ¡Pero si no habían hecho nada! Que exagerado podía ser Sirius.

-De verdad-respondió canuto ante la carcajada de la chica.

-Me alegra que sufras-dijo sonriendo-. Yo podría decirse que no utilizo las duchas de agua fría cuando lo recuerdo-dijo, y a pesar de su voz apesadumbrada seguía sonriendo.

-¿No me digas que aún lloras?-preguntó Sirius atónito.

-No podía ser para menos...Pero dime ¿como has estado?

-No me gusta que sufras...Bien ¿y tú?-dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, de que me duele, me duele...Creo que bien. En el examen de historia de la magia me fue mal.

-Pero no es como para que aun llores...Ah, sí. Creo que la pregunta 5...creo que me estoy empezando a parecer a lunático...

-Y ¿como está Rebecca?-preguntó Ale con cierto deje de bordería.

-No lo sé-respondió el merodeador encogiéndose de hombros, y Ale le miró con los ojos muy abiertos-. Ahora estoy con Charlie...

* * *

Hola!! aa completamente aburrida a las 08:40 de la mañana subiendo capi..tendria q estar en el colegio P y no fui!! pero me voi a las 10 ¬¬ bueno..y llegue con capi..ahora si q estoy mas puntual u.u y q les parecio el capi?? lo espero en los **reviews!! **q quiero tener tantos como tuve por este capi...5!!! aaaa q lindoo n.n gracias a **antonella, Shal198303, viikklovewithhp, Roxane Delacoure** y** Coni.Mary **se los agradezco y espero q dejen reviews en este capi tbn u.u bueno..aclaro..ya se q charlie es nombre de hombre pero lo q pasa es q esta charlie se llama charlotte..ese es su sobrenombre P y el proximo capitulo sabran q onda charlie con sirius y con ale ) asi q dejen artos **reviews **por si acaso..me encanto este capi ) cuando estan en la enfermeria!! jaja madame pomfrey re alterada P yaa me voi a estudiar una disertacion!! besitoo

**Fede**..fd-potter..miss padfoot..amante de Sirius Orion Black


	8. Chapter 8: Trapped

disclaimer: Mi nombre no es Joanne Kathleen Rowling ni tampoco escribí una multimillonaria historia, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes que vean aqui me pertenecen, excepto algunos.

* * *

Contigo Pero Sin Ti

**Capítulo 8: Trapped**

-Y ¿como está Rebecca?-preguntó Ale con cierto deje de bordería.

-No lo sé-respondió el merodeador encogiéndose de hombros, y Ale le miró con los ojos muy abiertos-. Ahora estoy con Charlie...

Charlie era una chica de quinto de Ravenclaw, con el pelo negro azabache y unos ojos espectacularmente azules. La chica parecía ser un sueño para todos los de quinto, pero, aparentemente, no para los de sexto. Ale la conocía, bueno, todo Hogwarts la conocía por su fama de "Mujer Fatal", o si quieren llamarlo de otra forma, se metía con todos...los hombres, claro y, hay que decirlo,tenía muchas menos circunvuluciones que el resto de los humanos.

-¡¿Charlie¿Esa Charlie?

-Yo creo. A la única Charlotte que le dicen Charlie es a Charlie-dijo Sirius, demostrando sus capacidades para pensar ¬¬.

-Pero...pero... ¡Charlie es esa pa de sexto de Ravenclaw!

-... ¿Y?

-Pues...pues...nada-dijo la chica-. Espero que no lo hagas para dar (me) celos. Sería una completa pérdida de tiempo...

-¿Pensando en los demás?-respondió Sirius bordemente.  
-Jaja-rió Ale con sarcasmo-. No puedes estar de novio con esa...

-¿Quién habló de noviazgo?-preguntó Sirius asustado.

Ale sonrió abiertamente, pero de maldad.

-Muajajaja. Pobre estúpida-dijo Ale con voz maliciosa y frotándose las manos.

Sirius la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Pareces Evans-le dijo el chico.

-Lo sé...-dijo apesadumbrada.

-¡Cornamenta!-recordó Sirius.

-No creo que me parezca a James-reflexionó la chica.

-No-dijo Sirius agarrandola del brazo-. Lily tiene a cornamenta.

Ale abrió mucho los ojos, para luego echarse a correr detrás del merodeador.

Sabían que un espectáculo no muy grato los esperaría en la sala común. Y asi pasó. James le hacía cosquillas a Lily, y ésta reía incontroladamente... ¡¿Qué?! Retrocedamos a lo de antes...¿¿James le hacía cosquillas a Lily?? Sirius cruzó el cuadro y se quedó con la boca abierta. No era exactamente esa idea la que tenía de "espectáculo", ni de tortura, ni siquiera de la risa de Lily. Se imaginaba una risa monstruosa, y a la misma Lily con una linterna por debajo de su cara que la haría ver más escalofriante.

-¿Por qué Lily está riendo?-preguntó Ale llegando junto a la parejita.

-Que bien-dijo Sirius con sarcasmo-. Nosotros corrimos los 800 metros planos y casi se me sale el vaso y ustedes haciéndose cosquillitas-dijo con sorna.

El retrato se abrió y dejó pasar a un cansadísimo Remus. Pero cambió su semblante al ver que sus amigos estaban allí.

-¡Lunático!-dijo Sirius extrañado, abrazando a su amigo.

-¿Dejaste sola a Sarah?-preguntó Lily, haciendo ademán de pararse.

-No te pares, Evans-dijo James pícaro, sujetando a Lily por la cintura-. Puedes quedarte sobre mi estómago...

Lily apartó de un manotazo las manos de James, sonrojadísima, mientras se volvía hacia Remus y salía de arriba del chico.

-¿Por que está sola?-volvió a preguntar.

-Ehhh-parecía como si Remus estuviera pensando, pero en realidad estaba ideando una excusa-...Madame Pomfrey me echó.

Eso pareció conformar a Lily.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó James, hechando a andar su nuevo plan de investigador. Sacó una libreta.

-¿Me están investigando?-preguntó el chico, hechando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Deberíamos?-le preguntó James, con los ojos como rendijas.

-¿Qué es lo que planean tú y Sarah?-pregunto Sirius, en voz alta.

Remus se quedó de piedra. ¡Los habían descubierto!

-Si planean una invasión a la tierra con esos alígenos...

-Aliégenos-le corrigió cornamenta, como si Sirius fuera un niño que no sabía nada.

-Alienígenas-les corrigieron Lily y Remus a la vez.

-¿Cómo lo sabe Remus?-preguntó Sirius, con carita de cachorrito.

-Estudios Muggles-respondió el merodeador-. Bueno, quiero que dejen de espiarme.

-Nadie te ha espiado...-dijo Ale, mientras Sirius alorozaba a Remus por la espalda y anotaba-...por ahora-agregó por lo bajo.

-Bueno...tengo que contarles algo-todos miraron al chico de forma expectante-: Sarah me ha mentido-dijo el chico con voz sepulcral.

Un silencio recibió a esas palabras, y un montón de grillitos (cri cri) también. Casi todos parecían tomarle bastante peso a la situación...

-¿Estás seguro?-le preguntó James, totalmente contrariado.

Remus asintió.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo Lily.

-Ejem-carraspeó Ale-¿No creen que son muy exagerados?-preguntó la chica con una ceja levantada.

-Sí, eso mismo-dijo Sirius indicando a la chica-¿por qué es tan importante?

-¡Le ha mentido!-dijo Emi, llegando por el retrato. La chica de cabello rubio oscuro (que bien podría pasar por café claro) parecía totalmente alterada. No podía creer que su amiga le mintiera a un chico.

Sirius y Ale se encogieron de hombros.

-¡Son unos insensibles!-dijo James con voz aguda. Carraspeó.

-James, no te viene la voz en plan madre preocupada-le corrigió Sirius.

-Lo siento-dijo James, mirando al suelo.

-Antes de decir que somos insensibles, Remus-dijo Ale fulminándolo con la mirada-¿por qué no nos cuentas de una vez que fue lo que pasó?

-En realidad-explicó el chico-, nos engañó a todos.

Un consentimiento general de desaprobación recorrió el grupo.

-Cuenta, cuenta-dijo Emi, acercándose a Remus.

-No me digas que pasó lo que estoy pensando-dijo Sirius, alarmado

-Ay cállate. Además, ni siquiera sabemos lo que estás pensando...-dijo Ale, mirando al chico reprobatoriamente.

-Si supieras al menos pensar podrías saber lo que estoy pensando-dijo Sirius, cruzándose de brazos.

Ale le miró unos segundos, totalmente desencajada.

-¿Cómo quieres que adivinemos...?-empezó la chica, alzando la voz.

-Cornamenta-dijo Sirius, sin sentimientos en la voz, mientras Ale seguía hablando.

-Está bien-dijo James-. Silentium.

Y en cuanto su boca pronunció esa palabra, la chica se quedó totalmente callada. Ale sólo miró a James y Sirius con los ojos un tanto entrecerrados, mientras se pasaba el dedo por el cuello y llegaba especialmente hasta la nuca, e hizo como que se enterraba un cuchillo, amenazante.

James y Sirius tragaron saliva, y les costó.

-Creí que eras bruja-le dijo Lily con sorna. La chica sólo le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y pronunció claramente: "no puedo pronunciar el hechizo", con ayuda de una cantidad de señas.

-Continúa, Lunático-dijo Sirius, aun mirando a la chica con cierto miedo (?).

-Está bien-dijo Lupin-. Sarah fingió lo del desmayo-dijo el chico con voz de ultratumba.

Todos menos Sirius compusieron caras de enfado.

-¿Y?-preguntó el merodeador.

-¡¿Y?!-preguntó Remus atónito.

-¿Qué tiene que mienta?-volvió a preguntar el chico.

-Para engañarnos-dijo Emi.

-No creo que lo hiciera sólo para engañarnos. Tal vez para conseguir algo de Lunático...¿Te pidió un autógrafo, moony?-razonó Sirius.

Remus no le hizo caso, y fue Lily la que contestó.

-Sarah no le pediría un autógrafo a Remus, Black...¿o sí?-se giró hacia el merodeador mas inteligente (no digo el nombre para no discriminar...solo adivinen ejemreejemmus)

-Claro que no...Aunque pensándolo bien, me pidió que la llevara en brazos-dijo el chico, y de pronto, se le encendió la varita.

-No hagas eso, canuto-le dijo James, viendo como Sirius mantenía la varita encendida con un lumus sobre la cabeza de Remus.

-No es una lampolla, pero-Sirius se encogió de hombros- sirven para lo mismo...

-Ampolleta-corrigió Lily.

-Ya sé-dijo Lupin. Salió de la sala común sin que nadie supiera que era lo que se le había ocurrido.

-Espero que no vaya a matar a Allen-dijo Sirius negando-. Me caía bien esa chica-dijo, pensando en los viejos tiempos.

-Aún no está muerta-le dijo Emi, mirándole reprobatoriamente.

-Oh, Ale, no se te ha escuchado por aqui-dijo con sorna Lily.

Ale mostró una risa sarcástica ("Ja, ja"), sin ningún tipo de sonido. Les miró por un momento a los tres que se reían, y miró a Emi, y cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento. Pronunció unas palabras, y Lily, James y Sirius quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Lily, además estaba roja, por que tenía que sujetarse la falda para que no se le viera hasta el "alma". "Ja, ja" volvió a reir la castaña en voz inaudible.

De pronto, el retrato se abrió y dejó pasar a una profesora no tan feliz...

-Profesora McGonagall-dijo Emi, evitando que la vieja, quiero decir, profesora, se dirigiera hacia Ale y los suspendidos.

"Que no mire al techo" pensaron todos.

-Señorita...-dijo McGonagall invitándola a seguir, escrutando la sala común en busca de desorden.

-Verá, profesora McGonagall-dijo Emily-. Tengo una consulta. Creo que respondí mal la pregunta siete del examen...

-¿Cuál era la pregunta siete, señorita Elliot?-le preguntó la profesora, aun escrutando la sala, sabiendo que la chica ni sabría la pregunta ni estaría preocupada por ello.

-¡Eso debería saberlo usted¿No es la profesora?-dijo la chica, fingiendo enojo.

-Verá, Elliot-dijo McGonagall por fin girándose a mirarla-. Si descubro que usted está metida en asuntos sospechosos se le quitarán cien puntos a su casa.

-Pero profesora...-reclamó Emily.

-Pero nada-dijo, volviendo su mirada hacia la sala, y se encontró con...-Señorita Granger-dijo alzando una ceja.

Ale asintió.

-¿Sabrá usted por casualidad de algún disturbo que se haya producido en la sala común?

Ale se encogió de hombros, negando. Mientras, en el aire, sobre la cabeza de McGonagall, James trataba de contener la risa, Lily le pegaba como podía y Sirius trataba de convencer a la pelirroja de que no matara a su amigo, de lo cual, Lily estaba muy complacida mirando ensoñada como Sirius hablaba en susurros sin entender lo que decía. La profesora entrecerró los ojos y miró por última vez a Emily antes de salir de la sala. Todos suspiraron aliviados. Es que no esperaban estar castigados para el "baile" de Halloween... ¿Qué no se los había mencionado? Bueno, ahora les cuento. Un baile sería celebrado en Hogwarts, pero no con los mismos motivos que siempre. No, éste iba a ser un baile diferente...

* * *

Holaa!!! aa como estan?? mucho tiempo desaparecidaa!! sorri pero es q he andado re ocupada pq soy la encargada de una obra de ingles y tenemo q estar en toas con una compañera ¬¬ Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews!! por fin llegue a 30 ) !! **Soy **(aaa q linda tu pasandote por mis historias!! jaaj como has andado con mi queridisimo amante y tu esclavo sexual?? jajajaj xPP muchas gracias por pasar..) obvio q te ayudo a hacerte un fanfic! besoo), **Roxane Delacoure **(hola prongs-pad!! xDDD jajaj noo solo molesto P aaa obvio si yo tbn estoi obsesionada con los merodeadores no lo podemos evitar ;) mm voi a intentar subir capi mas seguido oki? pero no prometo nada eh? cuidatee), **Confused Agony** (lo q cuenta es q al final te hayas pasado u.u aaa de chile!! la rajaaa ) y muchas gracias por pasartee!! besito), **Coni-Mary **(siiii mi fiel posteadora!! no podias faltar tu n.n jajaja remus y sarah no se quieres!! ellos solo fingen! pero si leiste los capis anteriores no? pos ahi salio q era todo un maquiavelico plan xDDD .. jajaj espero tu review en este capii basooote), **vii lunaticah **(muchas gracias por reviewarmee (?) espero q vuelvas a pasar u.u), **kamy-evans18 **(hola!! mm la vdd es q ahora mismo no me acuerdo de cual es tu log!! O pero cuando me dejes otro review (u.u) me lo dices si? y me paso al tiro!! kisses), **MliihBlackdePotter **(mi quieridisima amiga de la quinta region...aaa melyy!! muchas gracias por pasarte aunq se noto poco q apenas te pasaste para dejar review pq lo dejaste en el primero ¬¬ igual espero a q te leas too el fic pq yo lei los 2 tuyos! no te olvidi de postear en el flog!! chau), **Blackgirl-Marauder **(jajaj sii obvio..duchas de agua fria xPP amo a sirius!!! me encantaaa ) no me acuerdo si pase por tu fic pero no dudes q paso!! miles de besos) y **Marietta **(ya notaron q se llama como la amiga de cho?? pues es mi hermana!! sii señoras y señores, ella misma, solo q no tan ocicona como la amiga de cho ¬¬ ella es mas linda...o sea 8756398645948723 veces mas linda D tk watona! )..Y esos fueron los reviews q me dejaron ) uff q muchos!! me siento mui feliz de q me hayan dejado tantos!! buenoo espero q hayan disfrutado el capii..a mi me re encantoo!! jaja y en el otro capi ahi va algo sobre el baile de halloween q se va a celebrar y una aclaracion. LAS CIRCUNVULUCIONES SON LOS PLIEGUES QUE TIENE EL CEREBRO Y SI TIENES ARTAS CIRCUNVULUCIONES ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ERES MÁS INTELIGENTE ¿se entiende? pq es eso en realidad lo q indica si eres inteligente o no, pq la cantidad de nueronas no afecta mucho... jajaj una pequeña aclaracion de biologia P buenoo se me alargo un poco esto de escribir P se me cuidan mil!! besoo 

Fede [Fd  
miss padfoot..y amante de Sirius Orion Black, aunque lo comparto con su esposa (May) y con su esclava sexual (Soy)... y con su primita ahora si reconocida (Mely) y q ella comparte a James con su amante (Sarah)


	9. Chapter 9: Beso Inesperado

disclaimer: Mi nombre no es Joanne Kathleen Rowling ni lo será nunca, por lo tanto, ninguno de estos personajes, contextos, espacios, paisajes me pertenecen...aunq tal vez si la locura xDD

* * *

Contigo Pero Sin Ti

**Capítulo 9: Beso Inesperado**

Como este es un fic igual a todos los otros de los merodeadores y Harry Potter, no podía dejar de haber un baile...Vamos. ¿Acaso han leido un fic en que las chicas no se tengan que arreglar para una fiesta? Si lo han hecho, creo que no era de un fan ¡Creo que ni siquiera era de Harry Potter! Bueno, continuemos...

Un baile se iba a realizar en Hogwarts, donde generalmente las personas se disfrazan y se maquillan, de cosas horribles...pero, este no era un baile normal. A decir verdad, no era un baile. Sólo era la celebración del día de brujas, o sea, Halloween. Este año Dumbledore había organizado, tal cual, una noche de brujas y hechiceros...Cada uno tendría que vestir traje totalmente negro, con capucha. Lo mejor de esto, es que había una competencia...Ésta consistía en inventar un hechizo, encantamiento, maldición, etc...Debía ser original, y totalmente propio, con un nombre que lo caracterizara. No había muchas personas que podían hacerlo, pero claro, entre ellos se contaban nuestros protagonistas, los merodeadores. Y como no, también se encontraba Severus Snape, que este año había estado un poco desaparecido. También Lily Evans era capaz de crear un hechizo, a diferencia de sus amigas. Así que, un día de torrencial lluvia, Dumbledore anunció que quienes querían, podían apuntarse. Claro que no era para dañar a los estudiantes, si no una muestra de brujería digna del mejor colegio de Inglaterra...Lily se levantó de su asiento, y como buena prefecta, se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores, y se acercó al director de Hogwarts. La chica le confirmó a Albus uno de sus temores:

-Profesor Dumbledore-dijo Lily, al llegar a su lado. El aludido ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, pese a que ya sabía que la chica se encontraba allí.

-Señorita Evans-dijo él, mirándola sonriente.

-Profesor-volvió a repetir Lily-, creo que no es una buena idea...

-Vaya-dijo Dumbledore, claramente asombrado-. Ahora mismo, la profesora de Transformaciones me estaba dando una charla de por qué no era una buena idea-miró a McGonagall con una ceja desapercibidamente levantada, y ésta le miró con los labios fruncidos-. Pero créame, señorita Evans, que existen miles de razones por las que ésta idea es mala, como existe la misma cantidad de motivos por los que debería celebrarse. Como por ejemplo-alzó la voz, viendo que profesora y alumna iban a reclamar-, una forma de desarrollar el intelectual de mis alumnos...

-Albus...-dijo McGonagall, tratando de hacerlo recapacitar.

-Ya sabes que no voy a cambiar de parecer, Minerva-le dijo, ahora sin derecho a reclamo-. Y lo mismo para usted, señorita Evans. Pero aprecio su preocupación.

Lily supo que era hora de irse. Bueno, si Dumbledore no lo consideraba como algo malo¿por qué ella habría de hacerlo? Aunque claro, se comparaba con el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos...Pero aun así, decidió inscribirse para esa competencia, y decidió que al día siguiente iría a conversar con la profesora McGonagall, y tal vez le pediría ayuda a Slughorn...

-----------------------------------------------------

Alguien se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Vas a inscribirte?-le preguntó.

-No lo sé, Remus-dijo la chica suspirando-. Por más que quiero inscribirme y demostrar que los "sangre sucia" también somos buenos magos, es muy difícil inventar un hechizo.

-Lo sé-dijo el castaño-. Tampoco me creo muy capaz de hacerlo. Además-agregó-, no me gustaría que todos me vieran allí, solo, haciendo ese hechizo...

Lily le miró entre pensativa y extrañada.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó.

-Bueno-dijo el chico, tardando una milésima de segundo mas en pronunciar la "e" (bueeeeno)-, no me gusta salir en público-admitió Remus, un poco sonrojado.

Lily rió unos segundos.

-¡Pero si ahora eres muy conocido! Claro, que si no te juntaras con ese par de...-lo pensó un momento, para elegir las palabras correctas-energúmenos, no serías un sex symbol...

Remus sonrió.

-Son mis amigos, Evans.

-¿Puedes llamarme Lily?-le pidió la chica. A James le pedía que le llamara Evans, y a él Lily...¡Manera de ayudar a los hombres a entender a las mujeres!

-Está bien...Lily-dijo Remus, y la miró sonriente. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mirándose. A Lily pareció formársele un nudo en la boca del estómago y tragó con dificultad. Comenzó a tiritar-. ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el chico y Lily asintió.

Se acercó más a ella, y frotó con sus manos los brazos de Lily.

-Remus, yo...-dijo la chica, muy sonrojada.

-Ah, perdón-dijo el chico, también sonrojándose y dejando de frotar a Lily inmediatamente.

-Remus, yo no...-volvió a repetir la chica.

-Lo sé-dijo el chico, y a pesar de que sabía que Lily estaba tratando de evitarlo y esconderlo, dejó que sus sentimientos lo controlaran. Se acercó a ella, con un remordimiento terrible, y la besó...

-----------------------------------------

-¿No creen que Evans trata de evitarme más de lo habitual?-les preguntó James a sus amigos.

-Yo tan sólo me preocuparía de que me evitaran-dijo Sirius, mirando a unas chicas de Ravenclaw con una sonrisa encantadora.

James le pegó en la cabeza, y Sirius dejó de sonreir, quejándose.

-¿Tú que crees, lunático?-dijo James, dejando a Sirius de lado.

-¿Yo?-preguntó el chico extrañado y nervioso- No lo sé, James-dijo mirando al suelo.

-Vaya lunático-dijo Sirius, alargando el cuello para ver a su amigo por detrás de James-, cualquiera diría que estás en plena fase de tu-miró para todos lados, descubriendo que nadie estaba cerca de ellos, por que de que no los miraban, era imposible-"problema peludo".

-¡No hables de eso!-le gritó el chico, bastante alterado. Le miró un momento con rabia contenida, y se alejó de ellos.

James le miró también con reproche.

-¿Qué?-dijo Sirius, sin saber que había hecho.

-No lo sé, pero sé que fue algo que dijiste.

¡Le debia tanto a James! Había querido hacerse amigo de un hombrelobo son importar las consecuencias, pero él se sentía podrido por dentro. Le acababa de traicionar. Acababa de romper un lazo de amistad de años. No se sentía capaz de hablar con sus amigos. Y todo parecía empeorar, pues Lily tan sólo lo veía, y desaparecía al segundo. Y Sirius hablando de su problema peludo...Eso tan sólo le hacía recordar cúanto James había dado por él...

------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Lily?

Era la séptima vez que Ale se lo preguntaba. Abría la boca, pero no salía ningún sonido de ella. Se encontraba mal. Estaba pálida, sus manos estaban frías y miraba al vacío, incluso en Encantamientos, que era su clase favorita. En Historia de la Magia no había tomado apuntes y en Pociones había sacado un cuatro, por pura cortesía de Slughorn. No parecía querer estar en esa clase. Prefería estar en su habitación, recapacitando todo, y pensar en lo que había hecho...¡Lo que había hecho! Se había besado con el novio de una de sus mejores amigas...Eso era lo peor que había hecho en su vida...

-Señorita Evans-dijo la profesora de Criaturas Mágicas-¿qué cree que hace?-viendo que Lily trataba de acercarse a uno de los Rhynocerus más feroces, especie de rinoceronte, que tenía el mismo cuerno, sólo que éste, al atacar a la víctima, provocaba infección con coloración verdosa, y a veces, muerte inmediata.

-Trataba de suicidarme, profesora Kettleburn-dijo Lily con total naturalidad (sin contar las bolsas debajo de los ojos que provocaban en la gente un estado de miedo), mirando a la bestia.

Varios alumnos soltaron risitas, sobre todo las alumnas, que también comentaron lo loca que podía ser la pelirroja y que cómo a James le podía gustar semejante...Mejor me callo.

-Señorita Evans-le regaño Kettleburn-. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar distraída y no tener una mejor excusa.

Normalmente, Lily reclamaría, pero ahora sólo se encogió de hombros. Merecía perder esos veinte puntos (más los de Pociones y Encantamientos) y quinientos más.

-De verdad creo que a Evans le pasa algo malo-dijo James, mirando a la chica reprobatoriamente, mientras sacaba las hojas de una lechuga para alimentar al animal.

-¿Ya puedes dejar de hablar de Evans?-le dijo Sirius, ya harto.

-Pero es que ella se comporta de una manera extraña-dijo pensativo, sin tomar en cuenta a Sirius.

-Tan sólo ayúdame a inmovilizar a este Rhynocerus-le dijo Sirius, un tanto alejado del animal mágico, sin hacer nada. La verdad era que ni siquiera trataba de acercarse al animal para hechizarlo.

-En un segundo-dijo James, haciendo un gesto con la mano como que tenía cosas mejores que hacer-. Y ¿por qué Lunático no está trabajando con Evans? Siempre que se enoja con uno de nosotros-miró reprobatoriamente a Sirius-, trabaja con ella...

Sirius tan sólo dejó de tratar de convencer a James de que trabajara. Remus tenía una idea parecida a la de Lily. aunque parecía ser mucho mas eficiente si se tiraba a los pies del animal, por que así sufriría más.

---------------------------------

Los días pasaron, y nada parecía arreglarse entre Remus y Lily. Tan sólo seguían evitándose. Un día, Lily se sintió capaz de ir a ver a su amiga a la enfermería. La chica aun seguía allí por que, según le había contado Ale a Lily, Sarah le había dicho a la enfermera que aun se sentía fatal. Lily abrió timidamente la puerta y asomó la cabeza para ver a Sarah. La chica estaba durmiendo, pues ese tan sólo era el pequeño recreo que había para ir a la segunda clase de la mañana. Decidió irse, pero Madame Pomfrey la vio.

-Por fin vienen a ver a su amiga-dijo la enfermera, y abrió la puerta para que Lily entrara-. ¿Vienes sola?-le preguntó, mientras asomaba la cabeza para afuera a ver si venía acompañada.

-Eh...sí-dijo Lily. Avanzó hasta la cama de Sarah. Se sentó junto a ella tímidamente. La chica parecía demasiado feliz sin saber nada, pero...¿y si Remus le había contado?

-No te preocupes-dijo el chico, y Lily se sobresaltó, ya que no se había dado cuenta que había alguien allí cuando había entrado-. No se lo he dicho...

Lily se levantó de la cama de Sarah y se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera despedirse del chico.

-Espera, Lily-dijo él.

-¿Qué acaso no ves que les estamos haciendo daño a todos?-dijo la chica, en voz baja, mirando la mano de Remus, que la tenía agarrada de la muñeca.

-Tan sólo quiero hablar...

-¡Yo no! Tu novia y mi mejor amiga está aquí, frente a nosotros. No puedo creer que te sientas capaz de hablarlo-dijo Lily, subiendo la voz.

-No puedes evitarlo-dijo el chico.

-Lo que pasa, Remus, es que no puedes llegar y besarme-ahora la chica había gritado.

-Shhh-le dijo Remus, y la arrastró hasta fuera de la enfermería y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Ya se que a todos les hacemos daño, pero...-dijo el chico, mirándola a los ojos.

Lily se escandalizó.

-¿Puede existir un pero cuando traicionas a tus amigos? No puedes hacerle esto a Sarah...No podemos...-trató de argumentar la chica, pero Remus se acercaba a ella, y no podía pensar con claridad. Se besaron suavemente durante largo rato, ajenos a que los observaban...

* * *

Holaa!! aaa que les parecio el capi?? a mi me encantooo q tiernos lily y remus, aunq se besaron y ya veran la reaccion de todos...y tbn sabran qn los observaba!!!! jiji la deje buena ahi no :P muchas gracias a los reviews!! me dejaron 5 esta vez :) 

**Melissa Black de Potter**: amigaa!!! aaa muchas gracias por pasarteee :) sube capiiiiiiiii

**Coni-Mary**: hola...siiiii fiel posteadoraaaaaaa mmm remus y sarah son solo amigos!! y sobre lo de lily y james...tienes mcuha razon pero es q no se me ocurre nada en estos momentos xDD espero te pases por este capi tbn y dejes review besoo

**Blackgirl-Marauders**: Annie!! aaaa sorri por no pasarme por tu flog q siempre esta llenooo!!! aaa me encanta q te encante el fic!! chauu

**Miss-Sarah-Prongs**: aa no te preocupes sarah..pasa cuando puedas :) aaa ojala te guste este capiii

**vii black**: me encanta q pases y me dejes revies aunq sea tan chiquitito :)

Esos son los reviews!! y nu se olviden de pasar y dejar mas porfiiiiiis!!! aa les cuento me voy de viaje y cuando llegue me gustaria tener muchos **reviews **.. supieron lo de dumbledore??? q es GAY:O tampoko tanta alaraca pero igual como q lo vemos diferente .. asi q dudas, proposiciones, felicitaciones, algo malo, ayuda, ideas y comentarios sobre lo de dumbledore se acptan en los reviews se me cuidan y nos vemos en el proximo capiii besoo

Fede..Fd..miss padfoot..amante de Sirius Orion Black


	10. Chapter 10: Alguien te mira

disclaimer: si ven en mi profile veran que mi nombre no es JK Rowling, por lo tanto nada me pertenece, excepto las ideas locas y alguno que otro personaje

* * *

**Contigo pero sin Ti** por **fd-potter**

Resumen capitulo 9: Dumbledore anunció que se iba a celebrar Halloween. Lily y Remus se besan y, sin poder eviatarlo, se besan por segundo fuera de la enfermería en donde esta Sarah "enferma". Pero lo que no saben es que los observaban...

Capítulo 10: Alguien te mira

-¿Qué tal, Black?-dijo Ale al llegar a la sala común, y se sentó junto a él. Necesitaba su dosis diaria de enfrentamiento a Sirius.

El chico no respondió. Miraba al vacío.

-¿Sirius?-preguntó Ale, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas para mirar al chico a la cara.

La única razón por la que Sirius aceptó la bordería de Ale fue por que no quería ni tenía ganas de pelear con nadie. La cara de Sirius mostraba una tristeza que para ella era difícil creer que era el mayor rompecorazones de Hogwarts quien estaba así.

-¿Qué sucede, Sirius?-dijo Ale, con delicadeza, mirando a Sirius extrañada de que estuviera así.

-Acabo de ver algo que...-dejó la frase a medias, por que no podía continuar.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le preguntó Ale.

-No me siento capaz de contárselo a James...

-¿Qué sucedió?-volvió a preguntar la chica, con insistencia.

-Remus y...Evans estaban en el pasillo...-Sirius hizo una pausa, para respirar calmadamente-Estaban besándose.

Esa noticia la dejó boquiabierta. Iba a decir ¡¿Qué?! pero nada salió de su boca.

-Y no sólo eso, si no que era fuera de la enfermería-dijo Sirius.

Se quedaron en silencio, o más bien Sirius se calló por que ahora que Ale lo sabía y su cuerpo la obedecía no se iba a callar.

-Y ¿no te sentiste con ganas de pegarle a Remus?-dijo la chica después de un momento.

-Claro, pero podría haberle pegado a Evans de casualidad.

-¡Pues le hubieras pegado! Es lo que se merece-dijo alterada.

-¿Podrías decírselo a James?-le pidió Sirius.

-Lo siento, pero no, Sirius-dijo la chica negando-. No me siento capaz de decírselo a mi amiga, menos podré decírselo a James...

-No puedo creerlo-dijo enrrabiado.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo James, llegando por las escaleras.

Sirius y Ale cruzaron una mirada de complicidad.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron los peores para Remus y Lily. El primero tenía ojeras y no quería acercarse a James. La segunda por lo menos no tenía que dormir en la misma habitación que su amiga, pero la culpa fue inevitable; no la dejaba estudiar. Dormía con ella (por las mañanas le decía: Hola Lily). Y, a pesar de que no había vuelto a encontrarse con Remus desde ese segundo beso, aun pensaba en ello, y eso la hacía sentirse fatal. Remus tenía sentimientos parecidos, aun que sintió incertidumbre cuando la ex novia de James le habló muy misteriosamente: 

-¿Cómo andas de chicas, Remus? Ah-fingió acordarse ella-, verdad que estás de novio con Sarah...Pobresita-dijo, escondiendo una maliciosa sonrisa-...Que está en la enfermería, claro.

-Cállate, Hannah-le dijo Remus, pasando rápidamente junto a ella.

-Cuídate la boca...quiero decir, las espaldas, Remus-le gritó la chica, sonriendo abiertamente.

* * *

-Te voy a matar, Remus Lupin-se escuchó de un chico con cabello negro, con lentes. 

Sirius vió como su amigo salía por la puerta de su habitación. ¿Quién se lo habría contado? Ni lo sabía, ni le importaba. Sólo estaba seguro que James le haría algo muy malo a lunático...

-Lunático-gritó James, cuando llegó a la sala común.

-Aqui estoy, James-dijo el chico tranquilamente, desde detrás de su amigo. Se paró y cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe de James, pero eso nunca llegó. El chico abrió un ojo cautelosamente, y vio como James le miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué te sucede?-sólo le preguntó el moreno.

-¿De que habl...?

-No me vengas con eso, lunático. Lelevas evitándome cuatro días y ni siquiera nos has dicho qué es-dijo James enojado.

Desde un grupo de chicos que se encontraban junto a la chimenea, se escuchó un sonido de burla ("uuuuuhh"). James giró lentamente la cabeza, hasta quedar mirando a los pequeños.

-¿Quién fue?-preguntó con voz áspera.

Cuatro chicos apuntaron rápidamente hacia un amigo en común. James se le acercó y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. El chico quedó como 30 centímetros por sobre el suelo.

-Ni se te ocurra molestar a mis amigos-le gritó con furia.

-No es necesario, cornamenta-dijo el licántropo, mientras James le dedicaba al pequeño una mirada amenazante

-¿Cómo que no es necesario?-gritó James enojado, por sobre los ruegos del chico-¡Cállate!

James iba a pegarle al pequeño (o sólo se lo iba a hacer creer, según su propia visión), cuando uno de los amigos se acercó al moreno lentamente, para no hacer movimientos en falso.

-No fue él-dijo pausadamente.

-¡Pero ustedes lo indicaron a él!-saltó James enojado.

-No a él, a su patrulla de juguete muggle-dijo el chico de segundo, avergonzado.

Y en efecto, James vio un auto de los policios, o como se llamaran, en las manos del pequeño. James se sonrojó hasta quedar como un tomate. ¡Había estado a punto de golpear a un chico de segundo (o se lo había hecho creer, según sus palabras textuales)! McGonagall no lo perdonaría fácilmente...

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó James al pequeño con una sonrisa nerviosa, dejándolo cuidadosamente en el suelo y arreglándole la camisa.

-Adrien-dijo el chico con timidez.

-Adrien-dijo el moreno tirándose al suelo, de rodillas-, por lo que más quieras no le digas a McGonagall. Creo que me mandará a limpiar todo el tercer piso-murmuró para sí mismo- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

-Emm...-el chico quedó atónito-¿nada?

-¡¿Cómo que nada?!-saltó James, y volvió a agarrar a Adrien por la camisa.

-James. Cálmate-pidió Remus.

-Pero este chico no quiere...-dijo James, como un pequeño que se le niega algo.

-James-pidió Remus, con voz amenazante. ¡Él pidiéndole a James que se contuviera¡Él!

Cornamenta compuso un puchero y puso al pequeño en el suelo, lo más cuidadosamente que pudo.

-Estoy seguro que irá a contarle a McGonagall.

-No lo hará-dijo lunático con decisión- ¿No lo harás, cierto?-le preguntó a Adrien, dudando.

Él negó.

* * *

Ya todo Hogwarts se había enterado del beso Evans-Lupin, menos James, claro está, que o si no, Remus ya estaría muerto y enterrado. Una tarde, estaban los susodichos en la sala común de Gryffindor. 

-Lo siento, Remus, pero ¡tengo que contárselo!-dijo Lily en voz alta, y todos en la sala común se quedaron viéndola.

-Lily, no puedes-dijo el chico suplicando.

-No puedes decir eso-dijo Lily-. Dime Remus ¿no te carcome la conciencia? Durante toda esta semana ¿no te has sentido culpable?

Remus asintió.

-Se que me merezco más que una golpiza de James y Sirius juntos, pero no podría herirlo...

-¡Le haces mas daño no diciéndoselo, Remus!-dijo Lily alterada. Se volvió hacia la sala, que estaba abarrotada y gritó-¡Todos fuera de esta sala! FUERA

Todos los que estaban allí se agolparon a la entrada del retrato y salieron rápidamente.

James, que iba bajando por las escaleras quiso saber por que diablos Lily echaba a todos de la sala común. Se quedó en el pie de la escalera.

-No es que no te quiera Remus, pero eres sólo mi amigo...

-Lo sé.

-Entonces ¿por qué diablos me besaste?-preguntó Lily, desesperada.

-No tengo id...-pero Remus no pudo terminar la frase por que el golpe de James le venía directo a la cara.

* * *

Hola!!como quedo este capi?? muajajaja soy mala!! q les parecio?? segun yo no es el mejor pero...segun yo!! si difieren de mi pues no tienen mas q pulsar el boton GO y dejarme un **review **Ya se q ninguna excusa es buena para ustedes pero es que estaba sin internet encima mis historias estaban en el otro computador ¬¬ hay q ser muy... yo xDD 5 reviews esta vez ..llegue a 40!!! soy feliz :):):):) 

**Blackgirl-Marauder**: annie!! jajaj ya se q no pensaba cuerdamente cuando escribi lo del beso pero es q ame esa parte!!! buenoo, aunq remus tenga "novia" tbn tiene ojos y ademas, ni siquiera es su novia de verdad.. asi q lo perdonas D espero q este capi tbn te haya gustado y no me odies por lo de lily-remus besoote

**Melissa Black de Potter**: tu siempre pasando como con 75397 nombres xDD jaja mely!! por fin volviste!! andabai desaparecia niña! me dejai review en este capi pq yo siempre te dejo reviews cuando tu subi capi!! besooo

**Coni-Mary**: aaaaa ya se q tiene q haber mas lily y james!!!!! pero es q no me viene la inspiracion ¬¬ pero sabes.. si nos ponemos a pensar lily no estuvo con james hasta septimo...aunq eso no quiere decir q le gustara en sexto! lo se lo se..una excusa q se me acaba de ocurrir..pero es buena no?? jajaja gracias por pasarte en cada capi!! me hace muy feliz ) beshitoo

**vii black**: jajaja te conoci!! jaja nunca pense q iba a ser una de mis lectoras :P aa arto q le cuesta decidirse a lily..primero sirius y despues remus y despues le va a tocar a james.. por dios la niña sin decision xDD gracias por leerme! espero review tbn en este capi besos

**pukilla**: hola!! te doi la bienvenida a mi fic :) (eres el review 40!!) oh si se q me demoro mucho pero es q... ahh!! no hay razones q valgan :P q bueno q te guste el fic! espero q pases de nuevo!! kisses

y eso seria :P me voi yendo y espero muchos reviews...espero subir capi en unas dos semanas y si puedo antes P se me cuidan! besoo

Fede..fd-potter..miss padfoot..amante de Sirius Orion Black


	11. Chapter 11: sin nombre!

disclaimer: no soy Joanne Kathleen Rowling!!generalmente la gente me dice Fede :P mi intencion no es robar ni plagiar nada!! todo pertenece a la señora JK!!

* * *

**Contigo Pero sin Ti** por **Fede**

Capítulo 11:

Lily acompañó a Remus a la enfermería, en donde (para desgracia de la pelirroja) Sarah estaba despierta.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Sarah corriendo las sábanas para ir donde ellos, pero Madame Pomfrey ya llegaba.

-¡No te levantes!-le ordenó.

-¿Qué sucedió?-volvió a preguntar Sarah, tapándose.

Remus y Lily se miraron. Era hora de contarle todo a Sarah.

-Déjame hacerlo-dijo Remus, mirando a Lily.

Lily salió de la enfermería y esperaron a que la enfermera curara al licántropo y luego la rubia habló.

-¿Vas a decirme de una maldita vez, Remus Jhon Lupin?- estalló la chica.

-Muffliato-murmuró Remus en dirección a la oficina de la enfermera.

-Remus-le amenazó Sarah.

-Me besé con Lily-dijo Remus seriamente, acercándose a la cama de su "novia", tocándose el labio roto que ahora estaba cubierto con una sustancia verde gelatinosa.

Sarah le siguió mirando, esperando el golpe.

-¿Y?-le ayudó a seguir la chica.

-Eso es todo-dijo Remus sentándose en la cama de al lado de la chica-. Pero recuerda que somos "novios" y debes fingir enojo con Lily... y conmigo, claro.-añadió luego de un momento.

Sarah asintió.

-Y ¿cómo es que ese beso llegó a darte una golpiza?

-James-se limitó a decir Remus.

-Ah, claro. Debí suponérlo-susurró Sarah.

Se quedaron en un silencio extraño, que fue roto por Remus.

-¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que salgas de la enfermería?-le preguntó cautelosamente-. Ya vas a ver la montaña de deberes que tienes al salir de aquí.

Sarah pareció desanimarse.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte-añadió Remus como no queriendo la cosa.

-¿De verdad¿Lo harías?

-Claro-dijo el chico sonriendo.

Sarah se tiró a abrazarle, y Remus soltó un quejido.

-Lo siento-dijo ella separándose lentamente, con culpabilidad en la cara.

Remus sólo hizo un gesto con la mano de que estaba bien.

-Creo que empezaremos la primera lección esta semana-dijo Sarah sonriendo.

Remus puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Y ¿todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora es...?-preguntó Remus, instándola a seguir.

-Nada importante. Sólo para conocernos más, que se yo...

-Y ¿de qué se trata¿"Convirtiendo a Remus en homosexual"? o tal vez ¿"Como aprender a hacer ramos de flores"?-se burló el chico.

-Ja, ja-rio sarcástica Sarah-. En realidad, quiero que sea una sorpresa-dijo mostrando una sonrisa triunfante. Y espero que te guste-le amenazó.

-Me gustará-aclaró el chico rápidamente.

* * *

Sirius se encontraba solo en la sala común de Gryffindor una noche. Parecía aburrido. A decir verdad, estaba aburrido por que se encontraba armando un rompecabezas. James llegó a la sala común y se asombró de que su amigo estuviera haciendo eso. ¡Pero si había miles de otras cosas que podía hacer!

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó su amigo, y se sentó junto a él.

Sirius hizo algo así como un gruñido. Parecía demasiado concentrado, y no había hecho ni la cuarta parte del rompecabezas.

-Canuto-le llamó James-¿Sirius?

-¿Qué?-saltó Sirius alarmado, mirando a todos lados.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo echándose en el sillón, mientras su amigo volvía la vista hacia lo que llevaba hecho-¿Vamos a volar?

-Lo siento, cornamenta, pero estoy muy ocupado.

-Ja. Bastante ocupado te veo yo.

-Dile a Remus-dijo Sirius distraído.

-A él no le pido nada-dijo James cambiando de actitud rápidamente.

-Lo dices por lo de Evans-dijo Sirius, despegando la vista del rompecabezas para mirar a James.

-¿Por qué si no?-dijo James irónico- ¿Cómo es que te enteraste?

-Ale me dijo-agregó vagamente Sirius, mientras trataba de encajar una pieza donde no iba.

-No me digas Ale-dijo la chica que bajaba las escaleras dirigiéndose a Sirius-¿Hablaban de mí?

-Claro, princesa. Todo el tiempo-dijo Sirius sarcástico, sin despegar la vista del rompecabezas.

Ale le sacó la lengua aunque el chico no la vio y se sentó junto a James.

-¿Estaban diciendo algo malo de mí?-le preguntó a su vecino.

-Sólo que tu le habías contado a Sirius lo de Remus y Lily.

Ale frunció el ceño.

-No fui yo-aclaró ella.

-¿Cómo que no?-dijo James mirando con la boca torcida a Sirius.

-Fue Black el que me dijo a mí.

James los miró confuso.

-¿Sirius?

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, la chica tiene razón-dijo Sirius sólo concentrado en el rompecabezas.

-Y ¿cómo fue que te enteraste?-volvió a preguntar James, mientras la rabia comenzaba a recorrer sus venas.

-Los vi afuera de la enfermería-contestó tranquilamente canuto.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó James y se paró de un salto del sillón para enfrentarse a ambos.

-Eso-dijo Sirius-. Los vi afuera de la enfermería. Y también tu ex-novia...No me acuerdo de su nombre...Algo como Mary o Lauren.

-PERO SIRIUS ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE¡TODO HOGWARTS SABÍA MENOS YO!-estalló James.

Sirius dejó el juego por un momento para mirar a James con un aire divertido. Su amigo nunca explotaba así.

-Pero tampoco es tan importante-se excusó su amigo.

-Claro que es importante. Mi amigo se besa con el amor de mi vida.

-James cálmate-le pidió Ale.

-¿QUÉ ME CALME?-preguntó contrariado- Me voy a calmar cuando...

-Creí escuchar tu dulce voz, James-dijo Emily con ironía bajando desde su dormitorio-. Juraría que espantaste a unos pájaros del Bosque Prohibido-dijo la chica pasando por al lado de James y siguiendo el camino hacia la salida, cuando...

-James está enojado por lo de Lily y Remus, Emily-informó Ale a su amiga.

Emily se paró en seco.

-Ah! así que se trata de eso. Mira James-dijo la chica acercándose al recién nombrado- no tienes por que hacer tanto alboroto. Tal vez se besaron, pero no se gustan-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Emily se acercó a James y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Viste? Podemos besarnos pero no pasa nada. No es que te ame desesperadamente o algo así.

James había quedado pasmado. La chica acababa de besarlo y no había caído rendida a sus pies. Eso era algo nuevo. Emily lo miró con una sonrisa y se dirigió al retrato y allí se encontró con…

-¡Sarah! Por fin saliste de la enfermería. No nos avisaste-dijo ella, mientras abrazaba a su amiga-. Adiós-dijo luego, saliendo rápidamente de la sala común.

-Nos vamos-dijo Sirius apresuradamente. No quería estar en el ojo de la tormenta. Tomando el brazo de Ale, comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de hombres. La chica se dio cuenta de esto.

-Eh, Black-dijo ella, aun dejándose tirar.

-¿Crees que deberíamos bajar a ver?-preguntó Sirius con una cara de maníaco.

-No era eso lo que iba a decir, pero...Está bien-dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa, soltándose del brazo de Sirius.

No se escuchaba nada, y eso fue lo que obligó a Ale y Sirius a acercarse más. Luego llegó Lily y la tensión entre ella, James y Sarah podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Estaban cada uno en un sillón solo. Sirius y Ale se miraron con complicidad. Sirius se adelantó.

-¿Van a arreglarse o no?-dijo el moreno.

Y eso fue lo que obligó a Sarah a mirar despectivamente a Lily y se fue a su habitación. La prefecta estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar y avanzó hacia las escaleras.

-Será mejor que la dejes sola-le informó Ale, que también quería decir: Tienes que quedarte aquí a conversar con James.

Lily la miró con furia.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede con todos ustedes?-preguntó con una pose altanera. Sus ojos ya no mostraban tristeza.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-repitió James, bastante dolido, parándose del sillón y enfrentándose a Lily-. Que te besaste con Remus, eso sucede-aclaró James.

-Déjame decirte una cosa, Potter-le dijo Lily indicando con un dedo-. No tienes el derecho de hablarme. Eres tan cara dura.

-Yo debería ser el enojado contigo, Evans.

-¡¿Tú deberías?! O sea, Potter. ¿Por qué diablos te enojas conmigo? Nadie te pidió que te enojaras por una tontería.

-Ahora le llamas tontería.

-Pero ¿QUÉ TE PASA¿NO PUEDES DEJARME VIVIR MI VIDA UN MOMENTO?

-No hasta que aceptes tener una cita conmigo.

-Fíjate que eso no va a pasar nunca-le informó Lily-. Antes prefiero ser la novia del calamar gigante que la tuya.

-¿Quién ha siquiera tocado el tema de noviazgo¿Fantaseas conmigo, Evans?-preguntó James, revoloteándose el pelo.

-Ya quisieras, Potter-dijo Lily, dándose la vuelta.

-Es lo que quiero, en realidad-dijo James, con una sonrisa pícara.

Lily se quedó ideando algo que decir.

-Tú...tú...Felicitaciones, no me importa-dijo despectiva.

-De eso ya me había dado cuenta-dijo James, con una media sonrisa.

-Bien-le gritó Lily.

-Bien-dijo James calmadamente.

Se dieron la vuelta, cada uno yendo para el lado contrario. James para los dormitorios y Lily para el retrato. En cuanto ellos desaparecieron, Ale y Sirius se miraron con pesar. Ambos miraron al retrato en cuanto oyeron que alguien más venía, pero era sólo Emily.

-¿Qué hace este par junto?-dijo mirándoles con sorpresa-. ¡No puede ser¿El fin del mundo¿El Apocalipsis?

-Ja, ja. Que chistosa-dijo Ale, con sarcasmo.

-Así que ¿Una reconciliación por entre los tantos corazones rotos?-preguntó sonriendo cansadamente

-No va a suceder, Emily-dijo Ale, mirando con reproche a Sirius.

-Si a corazones rotos les llamas a James, Sarah, Remus y a Charlie (si, terminé con Charlie), pues sí-afirmó Sirius.

-Y deben contarme a mí también en esa lista-dijo Emily, sentándose en el sillón.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ale, sentándose junto a su amiga, con pesar.

-Jack acaba de botarme-dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el cómodo y suave sillón.

Ale puso mala cara.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó cauta la castaña.

-Eso es lo más extraño de todo-examinó Emily, abriendo los ojos-. Terminamos por que me besé con James.

Hubo un silencio en el que Ale y Sirius transformaron la información.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Pues eso. Debe haber sido algún pequeño de primero que lo divulgó. Pero no me importa. No confía en mí. Es así de simple, le dije, o me crees o me dejas. Y optó por dejarme el muy gilipollas.

-No debes tomártelo en serio.

-No me lo tomo en serio. Es más, si fue por culpa de James este rompimiento, pues él tendrá que ayudarme.

Sirius y Ale quedaron con las bocas abiertas de la impresión. Luego, Ale se despidió de ellos para ir a ver como estaba su amiga. Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con que Sarah no estaba tan afectada como parecía.

-¿No estás terriblemente afectada?-le preguntó Ale, con una ceja levantada.

-Claro que no-dijo la chica, mientras ordenaba su ropa que supuestamente sus amigas no habían tocado mientras no estaba allí-. Sólo enojada, pero no puedo odiarlos ¿no? Lily es mi amiga y Remus mi novio.

-Sarah ¿qué dices?-dijo alterada la castaña- Es como si pensaras que no es tu deber enojarte con ellos. Si quieres puedes enojarte y ellos se van a sentir terriblemente culpables.

-No quiero ser cruel, Ale-dijo la rubia mirándola con reproche.

Ale bufó al verse contrariada.

-A lo mejor es que no quieres tanto a Remus como pensabas-dijo la chica, dando una idea.

-¡Por supuesto que me gusta Remus!-se apresuró a mentir Sarah, dejando de mirar su ropa para fijarse en su amiga.

-Tal vez sólo te gusta-dijo Ale, parándose para mirar la ropa de su amiga, pero Sarah ya no buscaba entre su ropa y sólo se dedicaba a mirar a Ale.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sé-dijo, sacando un vestido rojo de la rubia bastante escotado del baúl-. Tal vez ellos se gustan y tú estás de por medio.

-No, a Remus no le gusta Lily-dijo Sarah, casi segura de lo que decía.

-Y ¿por qué crees que se besaron¿Para jugar? Es obvio que algo pasa entre ellos-dijo Ale, ahora sacando una mini falda-¿Me prestas esta?

-Lo que quieras-dijo la rubia distraída-. ¡No puedo creer que Remus no me lo dijera! Creo que iré a hablar con él inmediatamente. ¿Dónde crees que esté?

-No lo sé. No estuvo por la sala común y creo que no lo vi en Transformaciones esta mañana-dijo la chica pensativa.

-Aun debe estar en reposo-razonó la rubia, saliendo rápidamente de su habitación y dirigiéndose a la habitación de los chicos de sexto.

Tocó la puerta y Remus dijo algo como "Pase". La rubia entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Vamos, cornamenta, te juro que no quer...-dijo Remus descorriendo un poco sus cortinas para ver a su amigo (que estaba enojado con él), pero sólo se encontró con Sarah.

-¡¿Sarah?!-exclamó perplejo el hombrelobo- Por fin saliste de la enfermería ¿Esta mañana?

-Sí, y tenías razón, Remus-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa triste-. Tengo una montaña de tareas que hacer y exámenes que debo.

-Aun puedo ayudarte-dijo el castaño, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no. No puedes y no lo voy a aceptar, por que en realidad no quiero que nos vuelvan a ver juntos otra vez-dijo la rubia, mirando a Remus, sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

-¿Qué dices, Sarah?-preguntó el chico incorporándose.

-Ya no quiero seguir con este falso noviazgo, Remus-dijo la chica, respirando entrecortadamente.

El chico levantó ambas cejas en señal de estar muy sorprendido.

-¿Hay alguien más?

-No, o sea, sí-dijo ella, mirando al que ya era su amigo más que novio-. Ay, Remus ¡si querías estar con Lily sólo tenías que decírmelo! Yo pensé que era un juego o algo de las hormonas, pero no que te gustaba. ¡Y yo tratando de entrometerme! Soy tan tonta que no me di cuenta. Deberías habérmelo dicho….

-¡Sarah¡Eh, Sarah!-la llamó el castaño.

La chica lo miró por fin dejando de bajarse la autoestima.

-Yo no quiero estar con Lily. Nunca me gustó ni me gustará. Si a James le gusta, yo lo respeto como buen amigo-dijo con una sonrisa solemne el merodeador.

-Me alegra no haberme entrometido-dijo ella dándole un abrazo, el que Remus no disfrutó demasiado-. Entonces, ahora si que me puedes ayudar con mi tarea-dijo ella sonriendo como un angelito.

* * *

Hello! como andan? como pasaron la navidad? espero q hayan recibido todo lo que querian y como mi regalo! un capi un poco mas largo de lo normal! espero q les guste u.u y como mi regalo espero muchos reviews!! jajaja este capi nacio gracias a la inspiracion q me dio coni-mary!! todo un amor ella!! si hasta me dio ideas!! realmente eres genial :) en este capi muchas conversaciones! sirius y james, james y lily, ale y sarah, remus y sarah :P les recomiendo q se pasen por mi nuevo one shot **El casi beso** (James&Lily!) esta bastante bueno y me dejan reviews porfaa u.u una pregunta: de q color creen q tiene el pelo emily? es q creo q no lo he dicho nunca el capi esta sin nombre pq como lei por ahi: mejor no ponerle nombre a uno malo :P GRACIAS a: **Blackgirl-Marauder** (annie!), **il-black**, **Lucía**, **pukilla**, **Coni-Mary **(musa inspiradora xDD) y **babystarmalfoy **por los reviews! todas ellas son fantasticas buenoo se me cuidaan!! nos veremos en el 2008 O.o asi q FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! mejor no digo cuando voi a subir o si no se enojan xDD pero creo q en 2 semanas mas :) besitooos 

Fede..miss padfoot..amante de Sirius Orion Black


	12. Chapter 12: Lo que nunca supe de Ti

disclaimer: nada de lo que lean a continuacion me pertenece, si no a JK Rowling y yo respeto eso )

* * *

**Contigo Pero Sin Ti **por** Fede**

Capítulo 12: Lo que nunca supe de ti es...Nunca lo supe

Ese mes empezaron los entrenamientos de quidditch, y James y Sirius parecieron más desaparecidos que nunca, y TODAS las chicas del colegio parecieron más tristes que nunca ya que no veían tan seguido a sus queridos merodeadores, y acechaban continuamente a Remus con miradas coquetas y movimientos sexies. Sarah se tenía que contentar con mirar despectivamente a todas las chicas y de gritarles alguna que otra cosa que les molestara y ellas se dispersaban rápidamente, y Remus le agradecía constantemente. Pero esas chicas que recorrían todo el colegio por una sonrisa de Sirius o una mirada de James no se dejaron intimidar por la falta de sus héroes homéricos, que representaban los merodeadores. No, para nada. Las fans (por que eso eran. Nada de que estaban enamoradas de ellos, ellas hacían TODO por sus autógrafos) de los chicos más lindos de Hogwarts no dejaban de asistir a un solo entrenamiento de quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor, aunque tal vez alguna que otra Slytherin se lo haya perdido sólo por honor a su casa. Y es que ellas tampoco se resistían a los encantos de esos tres chicos…

-Sirius, creo que te están llamando-dijo Ale, sobre su escoba, mirando a las gradas, que ahora gritaban enloquecidas porque Sirius les había dirigido una mirada despistada.

-Ja, ja-rió Sirius sarcástico, mirando a la chica con sus ojos grises como rendijas-. Muy chistosa, Granger.

-Lo digo en serio, Black-dijo la chica indicando con el pulgar hacia atrás de su espalda-. ¿Qué no ves a Mary que te hace seña con una mano?-dijo fingiendo inocencia.

Mary Strogonoievski (?) era la nueva novia de Sirius, una rubia un tanto pequeña, de grandes pechos.

Sirius se pasó una mano por la frente con cansancio.

-¿Ya no te la puedes sacar de encima?-dijo Ale, con doble sentido y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su cara.

El moreno abrió la boca para contestar, pero ni un solo sonido salió de ella y volvió a cerrarla.

-No es eso-dijo luego Sirius, empezando a andar en la escoba.

-¡No me digas que tienes impotencia!-dijo Ale, con la boca abierta.

-Eso nunca, cariño-dijo el moreno, ahora girándose a mirarla-. Si quieres, cualquier día de estos te lo demuestro.

-No molestes, Black-dijo la chica, y aunque parecía indiferente, se había sonrojado.

Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo en una de las viejas escobas del colegio. Sirius quedó atrás y no trató ni siquiera de alcanzarla y sobrepasarla, para demostrarle cuanto más rápido que ella era. Miró a las gradas y las chicas ya se desmayaban y el chico soltó una media sonrisa nostálgica, y recordó cuando ni siquiera eran conocidos ni se besaban con cualquier chica, cuando realmente eran niños. Pensar en cuando descubrieron el pequeño "problema peludo" de Remus, cuándo se hicieron animagos ilegales, cuando James invitaba a la pelirroja a salir, cuando Sirius Black era amigo de Alessandra Granger. No podía creerlo. Él alguna vez en sus 16 cortos años de vida se había dedicado a hacer reir a una chica que ahora con suerte le dedicaba una mirada de desdén. Había tratado a la chica lo mejor que pudo y creía que había funcionado. Pero algo salió mal, y lo peor era que todavía no se enteraba de que había hecho mal. Ale no se lo diría a no ser que lo adivinara. Y aunque eso era lo que mas anhelaba, que la chica lo perdonara, no tenía tiempo para pensar en niñerías. Aunque tal vez no era eso que él pensaba…

-Canuto ¿Qué haces¿Te dedicas a contar colacuernos o qué?-le gritó James, llegando rápidamente montado en su escoba.

Sirius, calmadamente, se giró a mirarlo y no dijo nada.

-Sirius-dijo James, cambiando su tono de voz, y revolviéndose el pelo con una mano- ¿Qué sucede?

Sirius le sonrió abiertamente, y de pronto se lanzó en picada hacia el suelo. James negó con una sonrisa conciliadora. Luego su mirada se dirigió hacia su equipo, y mucho más allá de lo que quería ver, pudo notar que Ale miraba a Sirius anhelantemente. James se revolvió el pelo con un poco de desesperación. Se juro a sí mismo que nunca permitiría que eso sucediera con Lily y él. O por lo menos que sucediera si es que llegaba a hablarle algún día.

º.º.º.º

-Hola Evans-dijo un chico de ojos cafés claros, que había llegado corriendo para alcanzarla por el pasillo.

Lily no tuvo ni que mirarle para saber quién era.

-Hola Potter-dijo la pelirroja, que leía un librote mientras caminaba.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-le preguntó James en el tono más casual que tenía, aunque estando frente a ella no podía sentirse tranquilo.

-Por si no lo sabías, aún sigo enojada contigo por ser tan estúpido como para golpear a Remus-le informó la pelirroja.

James ni se inmutó.

-¿Quieres que te cargue la mochila?-se ofreció.

Lily no respondió y se la pasó sin agradecerle. James se cayó bajo el peso de la mochila. Pensó que ésta iba a pesar unas cinco toneladas menos. Luego, mientras Lily seguía caminando y dejaba a James atrás, el chico la alcanzó.

-¿Qué llevas aquí?-preguntó el chico tomándole el peso a la mochila, con curiosidad- ¿Piedras?

-Libros-respondió vagamente Lily. Prefería (realmente) leer un libro que mantener una charla con Potter.

-Sí-dijo James-. Libros que pesan como piedras.

Lily se detuvo un momento en el pasillo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Luego siguió avanzando y leyendo al mismo tiempo y James apuró el paso para nuevamente alcanzarla. No habló durante un momento, pero no resistió la tentación de decir algo: parecía nervioso con tanto silencio.

-No es posible que puedas leer y caminar a la vez-dijo James mirándola, y colgándose la mochila sobre los hombros.

Lily se giró ahora a verlo con una sonrisa a punto de aparecer.

-Potter-dijo Lily lentamente ahora son dejar de sonreír abiertamente-. Algunos seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de hacer más de un ejercicio por vez.

-Lo dices de esa forma tan científica que pareciera que hablaras de otra cosa-dijo James con el ceño un tanto fruncido, pero sólo por la contrariedad que le provocaba la pelirroja.

Lily se lo quedó mirando por un momento negando, mientras cerraba el libro y lo guardaba bajo su brazo. James le sonrió y la miró. La chica dejó de mirarlo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

-Te sonrojas-le hizo notar James con un pequeñísimo atisbo de desdén en su voz.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Lily contrariada, sonrojándose aun más.

El moreno se rió y Lily frunció los labios. El silencio volvió a ellos. La pelirroja miraba al frente y James a ella.

-Algún día de estos deberías conseguirte un novio, Evans-le hizo notar James.

-Vuelves con el jueguito de invitarme a salir-dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ya parecía que se habían recorrido medio castillo aun que ellos no parecían darse cuenta.

-No es un juego-saltó James-. Y además, no lo decía por eso-agregó, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué si no?-dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres muy linda, Lily. Además, todos los chicos querrían estar contigo de no ser por que tú te muestras muy amarga con todos ellos.

-Yo no…-iba a reclamar Lily.

-Claro que sí-se le adelantó James.

-Bueno, sólo lo hago para que no me decepcionen ni me rompan el corazón-dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda, levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

-Con esa actitud no vas a conseguir nunca a alguien que te quiera, y no vas a sentir todo eso que dices. ¿De qué sirve que seas tan linda por dentro y por fuera si ni siquiera te aprovechas? Podrías tener a cuanto hombre quisieras…Aunque, pensándolo mejor, quédate cómo eres: estás mucho mejor soltera.

Lily echó una carcajada y movió el cuello hacia atrás. Lo miró sonriente mientras llegaban al Gran Comedor y miraba su reloj. Ya casi era la hora de la cena, y para qué subir y volver a bajar de nuevo. Sería tiempo malgastado, aun que, ahora que lo recordaba, mañana tenía un examen de Transformaciones. Prefería no comer si es que tenía que estudiar. Se detuvo y miró al chico, mirando su propia mochila y James entendió que tenía que pasársela, pero él mismo intervino.

-¿Cargarte la mochila no sirvió para que me dieras un sí como respuesta?-dijo James esperando (implorando al cielo) que respondiera con un sí.

Lily sólo lo miró y dio un largo suspiro mientras James le pasaba la mochila. La pelirroja se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor. Pero James la alcanzó cuando ya iba por el quinto escalón.

-¿No vas a comer?-le preguntó el chico contrariado.

-No puedo. Hay examen de Transformaciones mañana-dijo Lily con cansancio.

-Bah. No irás a estudiar Transformaciones ¿no?-dijo James restándole importancia.

-No a todos nos va tan bien como a ti, Potter-dijo Lily, dándose la vuelta para seguir subiendo.

-Espera-dijo James agarrándola del chaleco-. Te propongo algo. Te llevo a las cocinas y comemos algo rápido y luego te enseño Transformaciones-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Mmm...-Lily se lo pensó un momento-. Creo que sólo me llevas a las cocinas, Potter.

-Cómo quieras-dijo James levantando las manos y haciendo un gesto galante a la chica para que ella pasara primero. Lily sólo rodó los ojos.

º.º.º.º

A Lily no le había ido tan bien en Transformaciones, pero ya no estaba preocupada de eso. Ahora lo que en realidad importaba era esperar a ver que poción les daba de tarea Slughorn esta vez. El profesor todavía no llegaba y todos estaban conversando.

-Lo que los niños muggles les hacen a sus profesores no es tan drástico como lo que se puede hacer con magia-les explicaba Lily a unas muy interesadas Sarah y Emily.

-No debían ser muy interesantes, por cierto-dijo Emily.

-Apuesto a que tu no las practicabas-dijo Sarah, con una sonrisa de sabelotodo que no le venía demasiado.

Lily pareció ofenderse.

-Claro que yo si hacía bromas.

Ale, que parecía muy cansada con el entrenamiento, había estado recostada en su pupitre mientras escuchaba a sus amigas conversar de tonterías.

-Una vez-comenzó a relatar-puse un chinche…

-¿Un qué?-preguntaron Emily y Sarah a la vez.

-Sí, Evans ¿un qué?-preguntó un chico que pasaba junto a su grupo, sin poder evitar escuchar.

-¿No te enseñaron a no entrometerte en las conversaciones de los demás?.

-¿No te enseñaron a no responder con preguntas?

-Tú lo estás haciendo ahora. Y sí, me enseñaron.

-Pues pareciera que no después de tu grande y gordo 5 en Transformaciones.

-Bueno, no todos podemos sacarnos un 9 en Transformaciones, Potter.

-Podrías habértelo sacado si hubieras aceptado…

-¿Vas a explicarnos lo que es un chenchi?-preguntó un exasperado Sirius, apareciendo detrás de su amigo.

En cambio, Remus, había pasado de largo hacia su pupitre con unas inmensas ojeras. Sarah no se dirigió allí para platicar por la sencilla razón de que todavía debían parecer peleados por el beso con Lily.

-Claro que no-se negó la prefecta, cruzándose de brazos-. Y se llama chinche.

-Es una especie de aguja sólo que su cabeza es más grande-explicó Ale, reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Y ¿qué hacen con ellos?-preguntó James con una expresión maníaca.

-Eso no se lo vamos a…

-Los ponen en los asientos de los profesores y ellos se pinchan con ellos-respondió Ale antes que Lily-. Y vayanse que Slughorn puede llegar en cualquier momento.

Lily la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?-dijo la castaña con inocencia-. Si no les decía, se iban a quedar aquí.

Pero no querían tan sólo saber, si no ponerlo en práctica. James extrajo su pluma y su varita de su mochila, y con una floritura de su mano, ya no había pluma y en lugar de ello, un chinche.

-¿Quién quiere ser el afortunado de poner este objeto en el asiento de Slughorn?-preguntó el de lentes con una media sonrisa.

Sirius saltó de su asiento, levantando su mano.

-Yo, por favor, yo. Elígeme a mí. A mí, cornamenta, tu mejor amigo-dijo el de ojos grises, suplicante.

Remus estaba con la nariz pegada a su libro sin, aparentemente, notar a que se dedicaban sus compañeros. James sonrió y le pasó a su amigo el objeto. Sirius avanzó sigilosamente hacia el escritorio del profesor y depositó el chinche en su asiento en el mismo momento que sonaba la campana para entrar a clases. Sirius corrió a su asiento bajo la atenta mirada ceñuda de Lily. El profesor entró e hizo callar a la clase. James y Sirius parecían esperar el número de oro en una función de teatro, pero Slughorn no se sentó en la primera media hora de la clase, por que Lily lo retenía cada vez que se dirigía hacia su escritorio. Pero esa vez no pudo detenerlo: Slughorn depositó su enorme y gordo trasero en la silla mientras comenzaba a escribir en un pergamino. Pasaron unos segundos en los que no pasó nada, pero luego el profesor abrió inmensamente los ojos y se levantó como un resorte agarrándose el trasero con ambas manos. James y Sirius trataban de no reír a carcajadas bajo su pupitre, mientras el pobre de Remus no apartaba la vista de su libro de pociones.

-Potter, Black ¡A ver a la jefa de su casa!-gritó roja de rabia la morsa.

º.º.º.º

-¿Qué tal, Ale?-preguntó un chico.

La castaña, que todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme de quidditch y la escoba al hombro, se dio la vuelta para observar al chico de cabello rubio oscuro que la miraba. Estaba cansada por el exhausto entrenamiento que James había dirigido.

-Hola, Oliver-dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa.

-Fui a verte al entrenamiento.

-¿En serio?-preguntó ella, sonrojándose.

-Eres buena-corroboró Oliver.

Ale se sonrojó aun más.

-Ya casi no nos vemos-continuó el chico, al ver que la castaña se había quedado sin habla.

-Bueno, es que…No hay tiempo. Ya sabes. Muchas pruebas-dijo nerviosa, mientras él se acercaba un poco más a ella.

Notó que el chico era tan solo un poco más alto que ella y tenía pecas en su nariz.

-Bueno, este fin de semana hay tiempo ¿quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade?

-Yo no creo…-dijo, pero al ver la cara de desánimo del chico:- ¿dices que en Hogsmeade?

Oliver sólo le sonrió y se alejó hacia el lado contrario, donde de seguro se encontraba la sala común de Ravenclaw. La castaña se quedó un momento observando como el chico se alejaba. Se sonrió a sí misma, mientras continuó su agobiante caminata. Iba distraída, pensando en que el tiempo pasaría lento antes de que llegara la salida. Chocó contra alguien en la esquina y cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento-dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza y se levantaba.

-¡Cómo alguien puede ser tan estúpido…!-empezó el chico, mientras se levantaba, con un ojo cerrado.

Pero Sirius dejó de hablar en cuanto notó de quién se trataba y escondió un pergamino tras su espalda. Sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Qué llevas ahí, Black?-preguntó la chica, tratando de ver lo que el moreno había escondido.

-Travesura realizada-sólo respondió Sirius.

-¿Travesura…¿Qué hacías?-preguntó con ambas cejas juntas.

-Nada que te interese, linda-dijo el moreno, agarrándole un cachete mientras lo decía.

-¿Una cita?

-Exactamente-dijo Sirius, mirando por detrás del hombro de la castaña y saludando-. Nos vemos, Granger.

Dijo, mientras ya se alejaba. Ale se dio la media vuelta y pudo observar que la nueva cita de Sirius era una chica alta, casi de la estatura de Sirius con esos inmensos tacones. Llevaba su cabello rubio oscuro recogido en un rodete y sus hermosos ojos verdes enmarcados en delineador. Esa chica era preciosa. Ella nunca podría competir con ella o con ninguna con las que el mujeriego Sirius Black salía. Ella, para empezar, no alcanzaba ni el mentón de Sirius con su cabeza, no era rubia, sus ojos eran azules, pero nunca llegarían a ser tan verdes como los de esa chica y para colmo iba llena de barro…Esperen, qué digo¿Alessandra Granger pensando en Sirius? Eso era algo inconcebible. Ella ya lo había olvidado y superado todo lo que él le había hecho, luego de esa espantosa noche hace menos de 6 meses…Pero aun así seguía pensando en el chico más guapo que había tenido la suerte de besar y, ahora se daba cuenta, había sido una conquista más para Sirius Black…

* * *

Holaa!!! aaa mucho tiempo paso! el capi un poco mas largo de lo normal por mi retraso u.u se q me van a matar, pero matenme despues de leer esto!: bueno, se supo q sirius y ale se besaron, pero lo q causo q se odien no se sabe..estos chicos si q son enredados ¬¬ lily y james en una de sus charlitas medianamente civilizadas aunq luego la magia (de la relacion quiero decir) desaparece en cuanto a james se le ocurre burlarse de los demas. bueno, cita entre ale y oliver! veremos q sucede en hogsmeade :P pero ella se da cuenta q fue una chica mas para sirius :/ y esoo!! no se para q hice este resumen...tal vez para retrasar mi muerteee!! xDD pues no tengo excusas asi q tienen razon de €&# en los reviews u.u y...son **50 reviews**!!!! ay q lindos!!! amo a todos los q se pasan por la historia e incluso a los q no me dejan msjs!! ay soy tan feliz!! nunca crei q este dia llegaria!! la historia q mas reviews ha sacado:contigo pero sin ti u.u y los agradecimientos del capi pasado son para: **Blackgirl-Marauder**, **pukilla**, **Coni-Mary** y **Megan Black**. y quiero aclarar una cosa: Remus no esta y no lo estra nunca (segun mi fic) enamorado de lily! solo fueron las hormonas revolucionadas!! no me digan q nunca les ha pasado q creen q les gusta alguien pero sucede q es puro rollo :P y bueno, todavia no alcansa a ser 1 mes de retraso (de la historia, obvio!!! o.O) u.u jajaj se cumple mñn xDD y hoy es el cumple de mi querido papa q me trajo al mundo y no hablo mas de ello pq el fic no esta calificado para hablarlo xPP les recomiendo q se _pasen por mi nueva historia Ligeramente Embarazada_, de _James&Lily_ ..y espero q me dejen un review u.u se me cuidaan!! nada mas q decir ademas de 

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

nos leemos! besos

Fd..miss padfoot..amante de Sirius Orion Black..Chica Erised


	13. Chapter 13:Long road to ruin

disclaimer: no soy Joanne Kathleen Rowling, mas bien soy Fede Alessandra Depetris Nicolás (o al menos eso dice mi carnet xD)y nada de lo q le pertenezca a ella...no me pertenece :B

* * *

**Contigo, pero sin Ti**

**por Fede**

Capítulo 13: Long road to ruin

Lo único que restaba por preocuparse era la fiesta de Halloween, aunque eso era lo que creía Lily…Caminaba por los pasillos como siempre hacía en su ronda. Esa noche llovía cada cierto rato. El cielo no se decidía si quería mojarlos a todos por la mañana o no quería dejarles dormir por la noche. Siguió caminando por el pasillo en penumbra. Sólo se tenía que preocupar del camino que le restaba para llegar a la sala común y acostarse en su cómoda y calientita cama…esperen, ¿no es un "pequeño" (era más alto que Lily) de quinto el que va caminando por allí? Se giró y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que...no tenía idea de quién era.

-Hola-le dijo Lily, alcanzándolo-¿Estás perdido?

El pequeño negó. Ahora que Lily podía verle la cara notó que era bastante lindo y tierno, de pelo bastante negro y ojos azules penetrantes.

-¿De qué casa eres?-le preguntó la chica.

-Slytherin-dijo él con arrogancia.

-Vaya, a estos los crían desde chicos-dijo por lo bajo-. Bueno, ¿quieres que te lleve con el profesor Slughorn para que te guíe a tu sala común?-le preguntó, como si le hablara a un chico de tres años.

Él volvió a negar.

Lily exasperada, ya no encontraba que más hacer con el pequeño.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

El chico desconfió, pero terminó por contárselo.

-Regulus-le dijo en voz baja.

A Lily no le sonaba para nada el nombre. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto en alguna parte.

-Muy bien, Regulus, ¿qué era lo que querías hacer por estos pasillos a estas horas de la noche y tan lejos de tu sala común?

-Yo quería…ir al baño-dijo Regulus.

La pelirroja quedó con la mandíbula desencajada. Era obvio que Regulus estaba mintiendo, no sólo por su excusa estúpida, si no por la cara de malicia que trataba de esconder bajo una de absoluta inocencia.

-¿Tenía hambre?-dijo el chico, esperando convencer a Lily-¿quería dar una vuelta? ¿Necesitaba aire? ¿No podía dormir? ¿Iba a la biblioteca?

-Hablo en serio, Regulus, ¿Qué hacías en este pasillo?-dijo Lily perdiendo la paciencia.

-Buscaba a mi hermano-dijo, viéndose descubierto-. Mi madre le ha enviado una carta a través de mi lechuza por que a ella no le gusta comunicarse directamente con él.

-Y ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que estés en este pasillo precisamente?-dijo Lily, cruzándose de brazos, ahora esperando sonsacarle toda la información necesaria.

-Bueno, él es de Gryffindor y, pues, iba a buscarlo-dijo aún mirando al suelo.

Lily lo miró examinándolo. Parecía que no mentía, pero no se podía estar completamente segura.

-Está bien-dijo al fin, confiando-¿Quieres que le entregue yo la carta a tu hermano? No es problema para mí.

-No, creo que no. Es que…es un vociferador-dijo sacando el sobre rojo de su bolsillo- y podría abrirse en el camino.

-Ah, claro-dijo Lily, echándose un paso hacia atrás. Pobresito el que recibiera el vociferador-. Pero el problema es que no puedes entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor por que no perteneces a ella y…creo que los de las otras casas no pueden entrar-la verdad era que nunca antes había entrado a otra sala comun que no fuera la de Gryffindor, por lo que no estaba segura.

-Oh, claro que se puede-dijo Regulus sonriendo, pero luego cambió su expresión por una de arrepentimiento por habérselo dicho a una prefecta.

Lily sólo le sonrió.

-Parece que eres un problema en tu casa-le dijo la pelirroja, medio en broma.

-En realidad, mi hermano es el que da problemas en casa y en Hogwarts-dijo sonriendo con orgullo.

-Vaya, si tu no dejas de hacer travesuras no quiero siquiera imaginar como será tu hermano-dijo sonriendo abiertamente, luego continuó:-Creo que deberías enviarle tu carta vía lechuza, por que no será posible de otra forma.

-Eso mismo creía yo, pero es que mi madre quiere que yo esté presente cuando se le dibuje su cara de horror al recibir el vociferador y así poder describírsela-dijo Regulus bastante rápido.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos bastante confundida: ¿Qué clase de madre podría siquiera hacer eso?

-Está bien. Sólo asegúrate de no entregársela en nuestra sala común por que sabré que habrás sido tú, Regulus-Lily miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, y se dio cuenta cuan tarde era-¡Por Merlín! ¡Mira la hora! Ya es pasado medianoche. Regulus, debes irte a tu sala común. A los de quinto se les permite estar en los pasillos hasta las diez. ¡Que irresponsable de mi parte! Vamos, vamos, a dormir-dijo dándole pequeños empujoncitos al "pequeño" por la espalda.

Él empezó a caminar y Lily también se giró para irse a su sala común, aunque oyó que la llamaba.

-¡Lily! Lily ¿no?-gritó, desde el otro extremo.

La pelirroja asintió, y supo que era imposible que él la viera hacer aquello.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa este Halloween?-le gritó, y Lily intuyó que tenía una sonrisa seductora.

-¿En Halloween? No creo que pueda, Regulus. Soy prefecta y tengo que ayudar con los arreglos.

-Pero y ¿durante el día?

-No creo que se pueda.

-Por favor-suplicó con una carita de ángel, y la prefecta casi pudo ver la diadema sobre su cabeza y no pudo resistirse.

-Está bien, pero sólo por la mañana y nada de quedarse hasta más tarde ¿entendido?

Regulus asintió rápidamente.

-Nos iremos en el autobús Noctámbulo a las 10 de la mañana el 31-le informó, mientras ya se iba.

-En…en… ¿el autobús Noctámbulo?-dijo con voz asustada y mirando al vacío, recordando como la última vez había "bañado" a todos los pasajeros de algo no muy gratificante.

º.º.º.º

-Sarah terminó conmigo-informó un muy apesadumbrado Remus al entrar a su habitación.

Sirius, quién leía _Quidditch a través de los tiempos,_ dejó su libro a un lado y lo miró con cierto desánimo.

-Lo siento, lunático-dijo, con la boca torcida hacia un lado-. Parecía una buena chica-agregó con aplomo.

James salió del baño ya vestido para dormir, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Levantó la vista y observó las caras de sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Remus cortó con Sarah.

-_Ella_ cortó conmigo-aclaró el castaño.

-Bueno, si te dedicas a meter tu preciada lengua en bocas que no te pertenecen…

-Si te refieres a Lily…

-Me refiero a Evans-aseguró el moreno de lentes, sin derecho a reclamo.

-Tiene razón-aseguró Sirius, apuntando a James.

Remus bufó. Pero toda esa "pena" que tenía no era más que actuación. El día anterior habían acordado con la rubia que debía decir que habían terminado. Y Remus sólo se dignaba a seguir sus instrucciones.

-¿Les has dicho?-preguntó Sarah, en cuanto se encontraron en un salón abandonado.

El castaño asintió.

-Bien, yo les conté a Emily y Ale. Ellas ya le contaron a Lily, que se siente tremendamente culpable-dijo Sarah, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No me parece muy bien-aseguró Remus.

-Ya verás que esta noticia se expandirá como pólvora por todo el colegio, y cuando todas las chicas estén detrás de ti, no te acordarás de quienes somos Lily ni yo-dijo ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El castaño frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso no debería de…apenarte?

-No si es que mi plan va viento en popa.

-¿Qué plan?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido, mientras la rubia se alejaba- y ¿qué es viento en popa?

-No es algo que te incumba, Remus.

-¿Cómo que no me incumbe? Yo sólo quiero saber qué es viento en popa.

-Adiós-dijo ella desde la puerta.

-¡Pero Sarah!-dijo Remus, alcanzándola fuera del aula.

Un pequeño de segundo de Ravenclaw se los quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras ellos también lo miraban. Luego, el chico salió corriendo y Remus siguió a la adelantada Sarah por el pasillo.

-Remus, se supone que cuando una pareja rompe, no se los ve juntos en un pasillo deshabitado-dijo ella, caminando más rápido.

-Y ¿qué si yo no quiero terminar?-preguntó, mirando al techo.

Sarah dejó de acelerar el paso y se dio la vuelta con una expresión de total sorpresa.

-¿Perdón?

El castaño sonrió.

-Sólo bromeaba-dijo.

Sarah seguía observándolo con la boca entreabierta, todavía sin poder creer que él podía desobedecer sus órdenes. Puso los ojos en blanco y continuó su caminata. Remus la siguió de cerca.

-Espero verte en Hogsmeade-dijo ella, doblando la esquina y poniéndose un velo negro sobre la cara.

El castaño, quien no había reparado en su aspecto, alzó una ceja al notar que iba vestida entera de negro y con el pelo tomado, cosa que nunca se veía en ella. Parecía que Sarah se tomaba muy a pecho lo del rompimiento.

-Pero Sarah, no ves que si me permito estar sin pareja para Halloween ahí sí seré todo menos popular-dijo el castaño, sin tomar en cuenta su comentario anterior.

-¿Para que necesitarías una pareja para Halloween?-preguntó ella, volviéndose para observar a Remus-. Por si no lo sabías, la competencia de hechizos fue cancelada.

Ante esa noticia el castaño quedó boquiabierto ¿Por qué Dumbledore la habría cancelado?

-Algunos idiotas comenzaron a hacer trampa buscando hechizos inéditos en la sección prohibida y otros estúpidos comenzaron a tratar con la magia oscura-dijo Sarah, casi como si hubiera sabido lo que pensaba su ex-novio.

-Bueno, eso me saca un problema de encima-razonó.

Pero Sarah no se detenía a escuchar sus pensamientos y seguía recorriendo los largos pasillos del castillo, iluminados por la suave luz de la mañana.

-¿Vas a decirme cuál es tu plan?-le gritó el castaño.

La rubia de ojos verdes negó, sin detenerse a mirar al que ya no era su novio, aunque él pudo deducir que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus finos labios sonrosados.

º.º.º.º

James despertó esa mañana sin ganas de hacer nada, aunque, claro la responsable de todo eso era la profesora McGonagall, que los había castigado a él y a Sirius durante todo el día ¡Justo cuando era la visita a Hogsmeade! Estaba seguro que esa no había sido una _pequeña coincidencia_. Apoyó ambos brazos tras su cabeza, y al tocar su pelo, corto y lacio, imaginó como sería el de Lily Evans al levantarse: largo y sedoso, con olor a flores e, impactando contra su almohada, rojo. _Rojo_. Con la luz del alba reflejando en sus vizos, haciendo que se viera _hermosa_… De pronto, una idea atacó su mente. _Quería saber_ como era el pelo de Lily Evans en la mañana, no _imaginarlo_. No eran más de las 6 de la mañana y estaba seguro que todo el castillo dormía plácidamente, incluida Lily. Se deslizó bajo la capa invisible que había heredado de su padre, pero dejó el mapa del merodeador en el baúl de Remus. Después de todo, ya sabía como subir el resbalín que se formaba cada vez que un hombre pisaba esas escaleras. Subió a su habitación y, allí estaba. Con su piel tersa y blanca, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas-ahora cerrados- y su pelo, como siempre rojo, revuelto en todas direcciones. No era hermosa. Era _más_ que hermosa… No estaba tapada del todo, y las sábanas denotaban su hermosa figura. Aunque claro, no solamente por fuera era bella, también lo era por dentro.

Se agachó a su lado y la observó, como nunca lo había hecho, o como nunca ella lo había dejado. Estaban cara a cara, tan cerca que James podría haber contado las pecas que salpicaban su cara. Jamás volvería a verla dormir, así que debía aprovechar el momento. Pero algo alteró sus planes: la chica que dormía tranquilamente frente a él abrió los ojos, y durante un momento pareció no notar que un chico de ojos cafés (normalmente ocultados tras unas gafas) la miraba desde muy cerca, sus narices casi tocándose…Pero luego si se dio cuenta, y lanzó un agudo alarido para demostrarlo.

-¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES, POTTER?-gritó la pelirroja, tapándose con las sábanas y alejándose rápidamente de él, abrazando su almohada.

James retrocedió, aun asustado por el grito, y apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse bajo la cama, cuando ya llegaban sus amigas, que abrieron las cortinas.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntaron en diferentes tiempos Ale y Emily.

Sarah reprimió un bostezo con los ojos cerrados. Lily aun seguía con el corazón latiéndole rápido a causa del susto: ¿Potter en su habitación? No, eso debía de haber sido parte de un sueño…Pero ella lo había visto escabulléndose bajo la cama.

-Lily-la llamó Emily.

La pelirroja se volvió a mirarla, y se tomó un tiempo para responder.

-Es Potter que…

¿Qué más iba a decir? ¿Está escondido bajo mi cama? De seguro sus amigas se lo tomarían a chiste.

-Es Potter que me hace rabiar. Soñaba que me enviaba de regalo a él mismo en una torta gigante y luego grité eso-dijo, con una sonrisa forzada-. Lo siento.

-¿Segura que te enojaste por eso?-preguntó una pícara Emily.

-Más bien debiera hacerte feliz-dijo Ale.

-Si, y a ti debieran traerte un Sirius empaquetado para que te subiera el ánimo-se burló Emily.

Ale le empujó suavemente en el costado del brazo a modo de contrariedad.

-Lily, ¿segura que estás bien?-preguntó una cansada Sarah.

La pelirroja asintió a modo de respuesta.

-Entonces voy a dormir-dijo, estirándose.

-Nunca me había despertado tan temprano un sábado-admitió Emily, dándose la vuelta y siguiendo a Sarah hacia su cama.

En cambio Ale se quedó allí y se sentó en el borde de su cama, dando un suspiro.

-¿No vas a dormir?-preguntó la prefecta, nerviosa por la presencia de un merodeador en su habitación.

-También he soñado que Black es un desgraciado-admitió la castaña-. Aunque sigo imaginando que es una especie de héroe griego o algo por el estilo. Pero estoy dispuesta a superarlo. Hoy tengo una cita con Oliver-agregó, con una sonrisa sincera.

Lily tragó saliva. Si tan sólo su amiga supiera que en cuanto saliera de esa habitación, Potter le contaría TODO a Black. Pero se levantó y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a Lily.

-Espero que sigas durmiendo con ese angelito-dijo, guiñándole un ojo, con la lengua afuera.

Desapareció tras las cortinas de su cama y la pelirroja suspiró de alivio mientras Potter reaparecía.

-¿Ya se fueron?-dijo James, sin siquiera bajar la voz.

-¡Shh!-lo hizo callar.

Descorrió sus cortinas y miró hacia todos lados. Las cortinas de sus amigas estaban cerradas. Le indicó con una seña al moreno que corriera hacia al baño. James lo hizo sin dudar, y esperó a Lily, quien echaba un hechizo silenciador al baño para sus amigas no escucharan sus gritos, y luego dejó su varita sobre la mesita de noche. James cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió Lily, mientras él se sentaba sobre el WC.

-Con que tiene una cita-dijo, malicioso.

-No te atrevas a estropearla, y te prohíbo que le cuentes a Black-dijo, con un dedo levantado.

James tomó su dedo y lo bajó.

-Y ¿con qué autoridad tú me prohíbes?-preguntó, con una ceja levantada.

-Con la autoridad de una prefecta-dijo ella, con una media sonrisa autoritaria.

-Hace tiempo ya que los prefectos no nos asustan-declaró, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Lily se escandalizó.

-Por si no lo sabes, no está permitido que los chicos entren a las habitaciones de las mujeres, algo que tú ya debes de saber debido a que seguramente ya no hay escaleras.

-Algo muy mal hecho, ya que, según mi opinión, las mujeres también son unas descaradas y también deberían prohibir su acceso a las habitaciones de los chicos-dijo James, con una media sonrisa.

Pareció que la pelirroja iba a sonreír.

-Joder Potter, que estoy tratando de tirarte una indirecta: Estás en mi baño, sentado de una forma no muy casta, con un pijama que carece de parte superior. ¡Es obvio que quiero que te vayas!-se escandalizó, un tanto sonrosada.

-¿Ah, si? No es lo que todas querrían. No muchas veces me piden que me vaya estando en esta situación-dijo el moreno, pícaro.

La prefecta se cruzó de brazos y se lo quedó mirando durante un momento.

-Son las seis de la mañana.

-No tengo apuros.

-Necesito vestirme.

-Por mi no hay problema. Si quieres también te desvistes.

-Una pregunta, ¿a ti te pagan por ser idota o me haces el favor de simpático que eres?-preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, aun no me pagan, pero veo que tú lo haces. Creo que cobraré diez knuts.

Lily no rió. Al contrario, frunció el ceño y lo miró con cara de: ¡¿Qué le pasa a este tío?!

-Ahora, por favor, voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas-dijo Lily, tomando la manilla de la puerta, y tirando hacia sí.

Pero la puerta no se abrió.

-Ay, no…

º.º.º.º

Holaa!! aa por fin volvii :) se q paso demasiaaaaaaaaaaaado tiempo! soy una desinteresada .. no se como pude pasar tanto tiempo sin subir capi! y son 3 meses :O impresionante pero bueno, ya estoi de vuelta y eso es lo q importa u.u aqui puse mucho bonus de capi de regalo a mis lectores regulares: chicas las amoo!! :D sobre todo a las q dejan reviews u.u q son: **J0r**, **Hela Morrigan**, **Blackgirl-Marauder**, **Coni-Mary**, **Mely 'Pecezihia' Black.-**, **sanny-potter** y **Antonella** (x2) Gracias a todas! y bueno.. q les parecio donde quedo?? jajaj pobres lily y james: encerrados!! y bueno..muy extraño lily y regulus (?).. jajaj remus y sarah.. estan locos! en el proximo capi se viene hogsmeade y lily y james C: jaja buenoo el viernes me voi de paseo u.u jajaj se me cuidan muuuuuuuchooooo!! besoooteeeeess!!

Fd.. miss padfoot.. amante de Sirius Orion Black.. Chica Erised

PD: el titulo singifica: Largo camino a la ruina xD


End file.
